The Betrayed Ones Return
by Ejennings167
Summary: WARNING FIRST FIC! Betrayal, that's all Ash felt at that moment. Ash was so close to achieving his dream of becoming a Pokemon Master only to have it ripped away from him. Betrayed by his friends Ash was alone in the world. 4 years later Ash is invited to the Master Cup, a tournament where all the best trainers competed. With his former friends attending, what will happen to Ash?
1. Revelations

**Hello Everyone! Call Me Nexxus! I have been an avid reader on this site for many years and have finally decided to write a fanfic! This is my first fanfic so expect it to be a bit...beginner-ish but i am a great writer with imagery, etc. So for my first fic I have decided to write a Pokemon Fanfic! It's going to be yet another betrayal fic, however I'm actually going to put a lot of effort and update as much as I can! I don't want to be the kind of author who hasn't updated their story in like 3 years and yet it isn't finished! Btw that was not me bashing any authors here on I will respect all those who are on this site.**

**Before I begin I would like to thank the following authors of a few amazing pokemon fanfics that gave me the inspiration and courage to write this story. So Let's hear an applause for the author of _"the betrayed champion" "Itssupereffective"! _next on the list is the author of _"the return of the forgotten" "Gerbilftw"! _And who could forget _"Advance4ever's" _two amazing fics "_One love one heart" and "man in the mirror"! _and finally a retired author (at least i think he is) the author of _"May's Crush" "PikamasterADV"! _so if any of these authors see this, thank you for giving me the push I needed to start writing!**

**Anyways let's dive into the world of pokemon! IMPORTANT NOTICE: This story takes place after Ash has completed the Unova Leage and is also pre Kalos region which means he hasn't left with Alexa. However this story will feature characters from both the "X & Y" series.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. I mean its pretty f***in obvious I don't so whats the point of even having to mention it!**

* * *

Atop the snowy mountains of the Jhoto Region on the highest peak of Mt. Silver stood a 17 young man. This man had raven black hair and stood about 6.4 feet tall. His once beautiful auburn eyes were now devoid of emotion. You could see the pain in his eyes from the traumatizing events this man had endured in his past.

He wore a black coat, his face covered by a hood, his face barley visible** (think of Organization XIII's attire from Kingdom Hearts, but not entirely the same)**.

Next to him stood his faithful companion and best friend Pikachu, a yellow rodent with a lightening shaped tail and little electric pouches on his cheeks.

"4 years Pikachu," Said the hooded figure. "4 fucking years, hard to believe right?"

"Pi, Pika Pika." Pikachu answered while nodding his head in agreement.

"Ash! Ash! Hurry up I'm f-f-f-freezing!" said a 16 year old girl with honey colored hair. She no longer wore her pink hat after deciding to grow out her hair and put it in a ponytail. **(in case you haven't guessed already this is Serena. She appears identical to her in game sprite in the X and Y games) **

"One second Serena! I'm almost done!" the hooded man yelled back at her.

The man pulled down his hood to revel the matured face of Ash Ketchum. His auburn eyes glassy as they reflected the snow that hailed on them harder than a Snorlax falling off a building and landing on a familiar trio of evil doers.

"Why did we even come here Ash? There's nothing but snow, snow and, oh how could I forget? More snow!" Serena complained.

"i have my reasons Serena! Don't you know what today is?!" Ash yelled at her in a mix of anger and sorrow.

"Ash it's just April 2nd! Whats so important about..." Serena started but immediately realized her mistake. "Ash I'm so sorry, it never occurred to me that today was-"

"It's ok Serena. I just...I had to see her one more time..." he whispered as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Oh Ash...I know you loved her so much. It wasn't your fault, you couldn't have done anything to prevent it from happening like it did." said Serena as she pulled him into a tight hug.

"Pika Pika! Pika chu!" Pikachu said while patting his master's leg.

As Ash slowly let the tears fall freely and he began to sob onto his friends shoulder. The cold atmosphere made him remember all the moments he had shared with her. When she played with him outside with him when he was a little boy, all the times they had made hot chocolate and rested by the fireplace as she told him the stories of his father. That of who comforted him in the worst times of his life. She watched him leave on his 10th birthday to follow his dream. She welcomed him home each time he returned home with love and grace. Most of all, the moment when she was broken like a frail branch. Gone.

Ash slowly stopped crying and released himself from Serena's grasp, he turned around and said only four words. Four powerful words.

"I love you mom"

* * *

**And Cliffhanger!**

**Well how was it everyone? Good? Bad? so so? well let me know! Pm me like the fic review whatever. I know it was a bit short but I promise it will become longer as the story progresses. **

**I'm not trying to be a dick but I want at least 5 reviews before I write chapter 2. Don't worry this will never happen again, this is only because since it's my first fic I want feedback on how I did and if I need to do something. Thanks everyone! BTW I will update as often as possible!**

**-Ejennings167, Nexxus whatever you want to call me.**


	2. The Death Of Delia

**Hey guys! Before we begin I just want to thank everyone that reviewed this fic yesterday and this morning. It really made my day and made me smile. I would like to also thank all that have followed, favorited and viewed this fic as well. I have over 400 views! I never thought it would happen so quickly! ****Also I was added to a community! ****Well as promised here's chapter 2!**

******I appologize to those who in the past 5 minutes tried to read the update, sorry I'm still getting the hang of this and I accidently uploaded chapter one again then a blank document -_- but 3rd times the charm!**

**DISCLAIMER: as i said before I don't own pokemon. Do I really need to do this with every chapter?!**

* * *

Ash slowly stopped crying and released himself from Serena's grasp, he turned around and said only four words. Four powerful words.

"I love you mom"

* * *

_Flashback 4 years ago_

"Hey mom I'm home!" Yelled Ash.

"Hi honey! Welcome home. Did you enjoy your time in Unova?" Said his mother Delia Ketchum.

"You bet I caught a lot of new pokemon!" Ash stated proudly. "Want to see them?"

"Of course Ash! Before that though let's have some lunch." Delia said.

"I never turn down a meal! Thanks mom!" Ash cheered as he pumped his fist in the air. Seconds later his stomach growled.

"Well I guess that's enough proof that you need a big welcome home meal!" Said Delia with a cheery smile. Ash face grew a light shade of red but it vanished in he blink of an eye.

* * *

Time skip- 9 days later

Ash stood in his backyard sharing yet another story from his Unova journey.

"Then when we reached the top of the tower Stephan got to ring the bell and make a wish! He wouldn't tell me though." Ash sulked as he reminisced the candle race in which one of the candles of a real Litwik!

"That's really cool Ash, well of course he wouldn't tell you! If he did his wish wouldn't come true!" Delia giggled as she humored her sons childish behavior.

"Yea mom but-" Ash started but he was cut off by a sudden gust of wind. "Mom what's going on?" Ash yelled trying to make his voice heard over the harsh wind.

"I don't know sweetie! Lets get inside before it gets worse!" His mother replied yelling as well.

Out of nowhere a flygon landed with a with a rider who's face was protected by a fadora that was tilted over his face.

"Hello Ash" came the deep voice from the stranger. "This must be Delia Ketchum. How sweet looks like you two are having a mother & son day , too bad your father isn't here to enjoy this moment"

"Shut up! I will not let you insult my father! What do you want from us?" Yelled Ash, his fists are clenched I rage. Pikachu stood in front of the mother and her son checks sparking with electrical energy.

"Oh what do I want? Well I certainly want a certain brunette with beautiful sapphire eyes but sadly with you being a part of her life there is no chance if that happening. Well that is until you're not a factor in the equation she will be all mine!" Yelled the man laughing like a maniac.

"What does May have to do with this?" Yelled Ash.

Ash felt something he hadn't felt since the Sea Temple. Fear. Fear for a girl that he cared deeply about. His relationship with this girl went far beyond just friendship, she thought of him as her best friend but Ash felt something different.

He felt something he hasn't felt for any other girl at all during his life. His feelings were stronger than the feelings of all of the friends both shared, his feelings weren't the same as he unconditional love she received from her family. Some would say he was infatuated with this girl, but only Ash knew the truth.

Ash loved this girl, not like the kind of love for his friends or family but different. This love had a place in his hard that was untouched by any other feeling he had experienced.

"I won't let you hurt her!" Ash yelled.

"I never said I was going to hurt her. I'm just giving you a warning. Stay out if my way. May will be mine and nothing will stand in my way." The man said.

"No!" I won't let you!" Ash yelled.

"Run now boy. Why don't you just disappear like your father." The man spat his voice full of venom:

"Leave her-" Ash started but was cut off by his mother

"What does this have to do with my husband?" Delia shouted demanding an answer. She was furious, her eyes burned with hate as the man mocked not only her son but her husband.

"Why do you defend him Delia? He left you. He left you and your child. He never fathered him, he just vanished. What does that tell you? He doesn't love his son and he certainly wouldn't care what happens to either of you, why else would he have left you after Ash was born?"

"You know nothing of my husband! He had his reasons to leave. He didn't abandon us, he told me he was leaving. He told me why and I said he could! So how dare you mock my husband!" Delia yelled, tears leaked from her eyes. She was enraged, she wanted this man to burn in hell.

"Whatever you say Delia. I'd love to stay and chat but time for me to finish this. Hey Ash how does it feel that you've lost your father but now your going to lose you mother?" The man bellowed. His voice was deep and was full of hate. "Flygon end this! Use flamethrower on the Ketchum's and let them burn!"

Flygon roared and opened his mouth releasing a flame hot enough to turn metal in goop.

"Ash look out!" Delia screamed in terror. Ash stood still, fear paralyzingly even muscle in his body. Delia then ran to her son and with all the strength she possessed she pushed Ash out of the range of flamethrower.

"MOM NO!" Ash screamed shaking in anger. Tears were in his eyes, his fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his skin.

"God dammit!" The man yelled. "Stupid bitch! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything!"

Flygon began to ready another flamethrower until his master raised a hand.

"No flygon. I have a better idea." He said as he approached Ash.

"How does it feel Ash? You mother is dead all because of you! I think this is a far more suitable punishment for a failure like you." The man said.

Ash collapsed to the ground. His eyes burned from the tears that fell freely to the ground.

"Pika pika! Pika CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled unleashing a powerful thunderbolt at the man.

"Flyyyyyygon!" Flygon cried as it landed in front of its trainer to protect him from the lethal attack.

"Flygon, fly fly, flygon!" It muttered.

"Ash..." Came a voice. It was faint and was very weak. After this came a raspy cough.

"Mom!" Ash yelled as he turned around and ran to his mother, knelling down and holding her burnt body in his arms.

"Mom it's going to be ok we're going to get you help!" Ash cried in a very raspy voice.

"Ashy I'm sorry but my time is up sweetie. I want you to remember these three things." Delia said her voice just above a whisper.

"Mom don't talk like that! Please!" Ash cried laying his head in his mothers shoulder.

"Ash please be strong. If I'm leaving this world I need to tell you these three things, they are more important than you think." She said coughing as the words came out"

"One: Ash this was not your fault. You did everything you could do." She said. Her voice was strained, Ash could tell there wasn't much time left.

"Two: I want you to know that both your father and I are very very proud of you. We love you so much Ash. Don't ever forget that." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up and kissed it.

"Three: Ash. This is my last chance to tell you about your father. Your father is an amazing man. When you were born he held you in his arms and he had the biggest smile on his face." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Ash, it's time I told you who your father is. Ash-" she began as coughed up some blood.

"Your fathers name is Red." She said. And one last time she muttered "I love you Ash" and her body went limp.

"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown.

"Well looks like my work here is done" the man said as he began to walk away.

"You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ash said running at the man tackling him to the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yelled preparing to punch the man.

The man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground.

Ash's mouth was open with shock. His facial expression showed three things. Sorrow, hate, and disbelief.

The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes. He stood about 6.1 ft and his face had a slash on it that closely reassembled that of a knife wound. The man turned around and mounted Flygon and flew away into the clouds.

The sky grew dark as rain bore down on the shattered boy. Lightening lite the sky and you could see the boys face was full of discomfort. He fell to his knees, punched the ground and sobbed once again. Pikachu stood right next to his friend and shed tears of his own

"Why Drew? Why did you do this?"

* * *

**And thus ends chapter 2. Well guys how was it? It's dark. Really dark, I wanted to make this story different unique, of all the fics I've read where Ash's mom dies I think mine is unique and different. In case you haven't figured it out yet Drew is going to be a main antagonist. I hope you guys liked it! And this one is really long! I've decided to upload yet another chapter tomorrow and take a break for a few days. I will upload the next chapter as early as this coming Sunday and as late as next Wednesday. Thanks for reading!**

**This is Nexxus signing out**


	3. Homebound

**Hey guys its Nexxus! I would again like to thank all who have reviewed, favorite and followed this fic. I feel really accepted right now and I feel like I'm doing a good job. This chapter is the climax to the death of Delia (not the chapter or flashbacks). I love you guys! **

**However I would like to ask a question before we begin, would you like to do updates really quickly or like once a week? I'll leave it up to you guys, PM me with your answer. Now without any more delays let's begin!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN POKEMON**

* * *

"Why did you do it Drew..." Ash muttered to himself. He walked up to the edge of the peak and knelt inform of a stone slab. Etched in the slab were words Ash had carved with a hammer & a chisel three years ago.

* * *

**_ R.I.P _**

**_ Delia Ketchum_**

**_ She will forever have a place_**

**_ in my heart-AK_**

**_ August 14th, 1973-April 2nd, 2010_**

* * *

Infront of the grave was a withered Dahlia flower, its beautiful crimson petals shriveled and brown. Each petal had water droplets frozen on them, weighing the petals down.

"Mom always loved Dahlia flowers. Did I ever tell you Serena that when my father proposed to my mom that he gave her a bouquet of Dahlia flowers?" Ash asked. He smiled at the memory of the great detail his mother went into describing that moment.

"No Ash I can't say you have. I hope when I'm proposed to I get flowers just like those." She answered putting a hand to her heart.

"Mom once showed me a picture of them. Remember Pilachu? Each of the was a different color, but all o them were equally beautiful, just like she was." Ash said while holding back tears, his lip beginning to quiver.

"Pi" Pikachu said. Pikachu walked up to Ash and nuzzled his face attempting to make Ash happy.

Once Ash composed himself he pulled out another Dahlia flower from his backpack and placed it front of the grave and kissed two of his fingers and put them on the grave.

A few minutes passed and nothing was said. All that was heard was the strong gusts of wind sending snow in all directions. Serena finally decided to break the silence.

"Ash if you don't mind me asking, when will we spread her Ashes?" Serena asked

"Soon Serena. Once I'm think I'm ready to part with them we will goto Pallet Town." Ash said in a serious voice. Pikachu was looking at his friend, his eyes evidently showed that he was worried.

* * *

"Brrrrr! It's getting colder by the second! I need to warm up! come on out Fenniken!" Serena said while releasing her first pokemon from its pokeball.

"Fenn, fenn feen, Fennikin!" Cried the little fox like creature.

"Fenniken come here! Warm me up" Serena demanded as she shivered and rapidly rubbed her hands in a futile attempt to warm up.

"Fennnn!" Fenniken yelped as it shot an embed at her face.

"AHHHH! I didn't mean use ember! Oh no my hair it's ruined! It took forever to get it ready this morning!" cried Serena as she collapsed to the ground sticking her head in the snow in order to ease the pain from the burn.

"Umm Serena that's not a good idea." Ash said while shaking his head in disappointment due to his friends childish behavior.

"Pi, pi, pika chu!" Pikachu said while chucking.

Serena pulled her head from the snow, her face was blue, her hair was full of small balls of ice that were mashed into each strand.

"Fenn fenn" Fenniken whimpered as it leapt into Serena's arms. "Feeeen" it cried as it licked her face.

"Oh I can't stay mad at you" Serena said. "Stop that it tickles!" She said while giggling.

"Serena are you ready to go home?" Ash asked with a smirk on his face.

"About time ash! I could really go for some lava cookies right now!" Serena said with a big smile, her eyes sparkling at the idea of the tasty sweet.

Ash took a pokeball from his pocket and threw it in the air yelling "Charizard I chose you!"

As the pokeball opened a large red dragon appeared. It had a long tail with a large flame burning fierce on the end, it stood on two leg as it lifted its head and roared.

It's cry echoed throughout the air, breaking the silence. An Abamasnow in the valley below ran into a crevice in the side of the mountain to hide.

Ash ran up to Charizard and jumped onto its back, Pikachu hopped into Ash's backpack.

"Serena come on! After all your complaining I would think you would be on before me." Ash said laughing our loud.

"Oh I um...ok just let me call Fennikin back into its pokeball" Serena said, her face a light shade of red out of embarrassment in realization they were leaving.

"Fennikin return" Serena said as a red beam of light sucked the little fox pokemon into its pokeball.

Serena then sprinted up to Ash, jumped onto Charizards back wrapping her arms around Ash.

"Serena I know you hate flying so this time I won't have Charizard fly as fast as usual...but still it's gonna be pretty fuckin fast" Ash said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Ash oh I really hate y-" Serena started but was cut off but Charizard launching itself into the air and flying at a speed that some would say was impossible for a Charizard.

"ASH KETCHUM I HATE YOU!"

Serena screamed.

"Yea yea tell it to the judge" Ash said rolling his eyes.

* * *

**Time skip- 4 hours later**

As the sun set our heroes could see their home in the horizon. They were almost home.

"There it is Serena. We're almost home" Ash said with a large smile on his face. "All our friends are waiting for us" he said, his face showing the eagerness only matched by a crazed Justin Beiber fangirl.

"Pi Pika chu!" Pikachu cheered, poking its head out of Ash's backpack.

"Nice to be back in Kalos" She whispered.

* * *

**CUT! Well everyone did you like? Now I bet you're wondering "why does Ash live in Kalos?" or "What happened between Ash and his old friends?" Well stay tuned and find out! Also i didn't make up Dahlia flowers, they are a real thing.**

**NOTE: I may update tomorrow I'm not sure but I may**


	4. Prism Tower

**QHey everyone it's Nexxus! I'm writing chapter 4 on my iPod so I apologize for any errors cause well it's not the best piece of technology to write with :/ but anyways I feel as if I should update less frequently but at the same time I want to update quickly because it's so much fun writing! But this is a problem I will sort out but without further a dew lets begin!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (sadly) do not own pokemon**.

* * *

As the sunset disappeared from view the sky grew black, only pierced by the light of the stars above. Ash had dropped Serena off at her house in Vanville Town and was currently walking through the crowded streets of Lumiose City.

"There it is Pikachu, were home." Ash said as he carried a slumbering Pikachu in his arms.

'Hard to believe Clemmont let is stay with him this long.' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

_**Flashback 4 years ago**_

_Ash and Serena sat outside the Shutterbug Cafe in Lumiose City._

_"Ash please you need to be the one to tell them what happened" Serena pleaded grabbing his hands and tightly squeezing them._

_She patiently sat waiting for an answer but got none._

_"Ash don't you dare ignore me!" Serena yelled. "I refuse to tell them what happened to your-" Serena started but was cut off by something grabbing her leg._

_"Serena why are you yelling at Ash?" asked a little girl. She had blonde hair and a little satchel with a yellow mouse in it._

_"Dedenne!" Cried the little mouse pokemon._

_"Bonnie what's going on here?" Asked the little girls brother. The boy had blonde hair as well. He wore a pair of glasses and a light blue sweatshirt. On his back was a large backpack loaded with who knows what._

_Ash finally deciding to speak up said "Clemmont we need to talk in private. Let's go to your gym." Ash said with an emotionless look on his face. His eyes were bloodshot and it looked as if he had not had sleep in a long time._

_Ash and his friends entered Prism Tower and currently were in the house portion of the tower where Clemmont and Bonnie lived._

"Now tell me Ash what is going on with you. You seem really down." Clemmont asked _while giving Bonnie a poptart._

_"..." Ash said nothing._

_Serena had a depressed look on her face and decided to take matters into her own hands._

_"Clemmont...9 days ago a woman named Delia Ketchum was murdered outside her beautiful home in Pallet Town." Serena said holding back years. "Bonnie you may want to leave the room. I don't think this kind of talk is appropriate for a girl of your age." She said_

_"But what hap-" Bonnie said before chocking on her poptart in surprise of the situation at hand. Once she properly swallowed it she asked "but why can't I stay?" She asked with tears running down her face. "I'm a big girl I traveled with you guys all throughout the Kalos Region! I'm ready!"_

_"Bonnie please I don't think you-" Serena said but was cut off by the girls older brother._

_"Serena I think Bonnie has every right to know about what happened." Clemmont said._

_"If I may speak..." Ash started. His voice was very dry. His words were a bit forced as if he was sick._

_"My mother was murdered by a man named Drew Larousse. You probably know him. He's been on T.V a few times. Famous Coordinator with green hair, ring a bell?"_

_"Oh yes the boy with the Roserade. I remember seeing him lose to a girl with a Blaziken in the Jhoto Grand Festival." Clemmont said. "Wait he...he murdered your mother!" Clemmont yelled out of shock._

_"Yes. He did" Ash said_

_"Wait has there been a funeral yet?" Bonnie asked with tears streaming down her face._

_"There was...but it was cut short" Serena began._

_"Let's tell them about that another time" ash cut in._

_"Anyways Clemmont I'm homeless now, and I have all of my pokemon with me. Do you know a place I could stay?" He asked_

_"I'm sorry Ash but I have no clue where-" Clemmont but was cut off and not in a way very appropriate for a little girl._

_"That sick son of a bitch! How dare he! Why would he do this to you Ash?!" Bonnie screamed in fury._

_"Dedenee can you please calm Bonnie down" Ash asked._

_"De-de" Dedenee nodded and then let loose a small electrical shock to calm Bonnie down._

_"I didn't mean like that!" Ash exclaimed._

_On the ground lay a girl scorched black, her hair stood up straight from the electricity coursing through it._

_"On another note-" Serena started but was once again cut off by the little girl._

_"Clemmont can Ash stay with us?" Bonnie asked._

_"Of course Ash can! That's a great solution!" Clemmont said._

_"Thank you Clemmont" ash said._

_**Flashback End**_

* * *

Ash walked into a small room. Inside was an adult sized bed with a small nightstand next to it with a table side lamp on top of it. Across the room was a mounted t.v and a desk with a laptop.

Ash set Pikachu on the foot of the bed and took off his jacket and crawled into the his bed

'Why May...why did you choose him over me' Ash though as he let his exhaustion from the long day take over and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well this was a short chapter I apologize but I am tired. For those who have been wondering where Ash has been the past four years well area your answer! But the thing I think stood out most was that ending, hinty hint hint its a bit of *cough*foreshadowing*cough. I just realized that I suck at writing on weekends...I think. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	5. The Invitation

**Hey everyone Nexxus here and it's time for chapter 5! I'm going to say that this chapter will be a very long one and it will be a very important piece of the puzzle that is the "betrayed ones return" that will get the story moving forward at a much faster speed. I love reading everyone's reviews it makes me feel like I'm doing great! So I would like to thank you guys for giving this novice a warm welcome. Now enough with my babbling lets get the show on the road! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon...this is really getting annoying**

* * *

The sun brightly shown over Lumiose City and the citizens were already up and about. It's only 7:00 in the morning and people are already opening up shops, filling up taxis with gasoline, people beginning to bake treats and put them on display. Almost everyone was awake and taking control of their day except for one raven haired boy who was still in dreamland.

* * *

_ Dreamworld _

"_Ash why would you do this?" asked a little boy with glasses, pin his hand he held a pokenav, a piece of technology from the Hohenn Region capable of displaying your current location and the ability call people. In his other hand he held a pokeball, with his starter Pokemon in it._

_ "Max please you need to believe me I didn't kill my mother!" Ash yelled while tears streamed down his face._

_"Why don't we ask Drew! He has never lied to May and it's so obvious that you killed her!" Max yelled. _

_"We'll Max that's the truth" said Drew walking towards the duo while holding hands with a brunette girl. _

_"Ash you are full of crap. Drew would never lie to me. He LOVES ME. You killed your mom don't lie to me!" Yelled the girl._

_ "May please you have to believe me! I love you!" Ash yelled tears streaming down his face as he collapsed to the ground._

_ "Ash I don't care. I don't love you, I don't like you. I HATE YOU. I love Drew!" May yelled. She turned around and walking into Drew's arms and said one last thing to Ash. _

_"You're no better than your father." Ash started to sob uncontrollably on the ground, curled into a ball and waited for everything to get worse. Drew and May slowly began to move closer, their lips centimeters apart._

* * *

"No!" Ash screamed as he bolted away sitting up straight in bed, his hand reaching out into the air as if trying to grab something that wasn't there.

"Ash what the hell was that?! Why did you scream?" Clemmont yelled from the kitchen. The smell of pancakes slowly entered the ravine haired boys nostrils. Ash immediately got out of bed and went to the kitchen with aggravated Pikachu following him. Clearly Pikachu didn't enjoy being awoken by Ash screaming.

Ash walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table with Bonnie. Clemmont walked up to the table with three stacks off pancakes and gave them to the duo.

"Dig in everyone!" Clemmont said his eyes sparkling, proud of his creation.

Ash grabbed the plate and started to shovel the pancakes into his mouth. They were gone within 15 seconds.

"Um Ash maybe you should actually chew your food before swallowing. You would be able to actually enjoy the food more." Clemmont said sweatdropping.

"Ash why did you scream earlier?" Bonnie interrupted.

"Oh it was just...a bad dream." Ash said. His smile immediately faded at the memory of the nightmare. "It was about her again wasn't it Ash" Clemmont said. "Let's not talk about it anymore guys" ash said as he stood up. "I need to get some fresh air I'll be back soon" he said as he walked out the door with Pikachu right behind him.

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Ash asked himself as he stood on top of Prism Tower. Pikachu was happily chugging a bottle of ketchup while his master was lost in his thoughts.

"Hey Pikachu remember when we came up here during the start of our Kalos Journey?"

"Pi" pikachu said nodding his head at the memory of the Professor Sycamore's Garchomp being enraged and attacking the city.

"I remember when the foundation underneath you crumbled and you started to fall" Ash began. "I was so scared Pikachu. I have never been that scared in my life, the thought of losing you is just...terrifying. I don't know what I would do without you buddy"

"Pika Pika" Pikachu said while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"The only time I've been that scared aside from that was at the Sea Temple..." Ash started. "I was afraid for not only you but for May. I just...I just wish she believed me"

Pikachu didn't seem to notice as he hugged the bottle of ketchup, leaving Ash to his thoughts.

'What did I do to deserve this? I mean...why the hell would she believe that smug bastard!' he thought as he began to grow angry.

"Why can't I get her out of my head!" He yelled.

"Maybe I can help Ash." said someone from behind him.

Ash turned around and a look of suprise appeared on his face.

"Serena what are you doing here? Wait let me guess you were so bored without me! You need me to be with you every second of your life because you are soooo in love with me" Ash said with a very sarcastic look on his face.

"Yea Ash that's totally it." Serena said rolling her eyes as both of them shared a laugh. "To answer you question Clemmont called me and said something was bugging you and he wanted me to check up on you. Ash what's wrong?" Serena said.

"It's nothing Serena" Ash said.

"Ash it's obviously something! I have known you for the past 10 years! Ash even after I moved out of Pallet Town we kept in touch. You even called me during your many travels! Not to mention we traveled the entire Kalos Region together! Ash you can tell me anything, I'm your friend, and friends are there for friends" Serena said.

A moment of silence passed until Serena broke it once again.

"It's about her isn't it?" Serena asked.

"Yea..." Ash replied. "I just...after everything we went through she took his word over mine. She believed Drew over me, her best friend!"

"Ash..." Serena said. "what is this really about. You can't fool me, you can fool the others but I know there's something else you're hiding"

"I...I don't know how I feel about May. I mean I hate her but every time I think about her I can't help but feel sad. Why did she choose him over me! She took HIS word over MINE. I want to hate her but a small piece of me refuses to let go of her." Ash answered truthfully.

"Ash...I know why you're feeling this way" Serena said. "You may not like what you hear but it makes sense in all actuality. Ash you're still in love with her"

"WHAT?! No! There is no way I love her!" Ash yelled. "I do not love her Serena. Even if I did what would it matter...She hates me"

Well Ash deny it if you want, but you have a chance to prove me wrong" Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

Serena reached inside her pocket and pulled out a letter. "Clemmont wanted me to give this to you" She said.

"Do you know what it's about?" He asked.

"Yupp now just read it Ash" she said.

As Ash slowly took the letter he was shocked at what was on the envelope. It was sent to a _Ash Ketchum. _He opened the envelope and pulled out a sheet of paper. He began to scan the text while wondering 'what the fuck is going on'.

* * *

_Dear Ash S. Ketchum,_

_Due to your impressive achievements you have been invited to participate in the Pokemon Master Cup. This tournament is being hosted in 7 days on Twilight Island, many trainers will compete and the prize? Becoming an official Pokemon Master. We hope to see you there._

_Sincerely,_

_Charles Goodshow_

* * *

Ash's eyes at this point were wide open in shock, not only at being invited to possibly the biggest tournament in history or the fact that someone knew he was alive.

"How...does he know?" Ash asked not expecting Serena to give an answer.

"Here is the other letter" Serena said handing him the final letter. "This will answer your question"

* * *

_Your probably wondering how you've been invited to this tournament Ash, you're also thinking how did I know you were still alive. Ash I nominated you. How? Easy as 1,2,3. When you have as many connections as I have then you tend to know things that most shouldn't. One more piece of information that you may find useful would be that your former friends are competing as well. _

_-Scott_

* * *

"Scott" Ash said with a long sigh. "Serena get Clemmont and Bonnie, were leaving for Twilight Island soon."

"Ash does this mean-" Serena said until she was cut off by Clemmont walking up to the duo.

"It's exactly that Serena, and I am competing as well. I'm a gym leader I am required to of course!" Clemmont stated.

Well what are we waiting for let's go!" Serena said squealing in joy that the realization that the old Ash was back.

* * *

_Time Skip- 5 days later_

"Wow Twilight Island is beautiful! I can't wait to go shopping!" Serena said.

"Serena can we please not do that" Ash said, he was once again wearing his cloak form Mt. Silver, keeping his face hidden in the shadows.

"Why not Ash! I mean we can just-oh no" Serena said as her eyes glued to a large group of people walking by.

Among them were a boy of Ash's age with brown hair walking next to a girl with orange hair. There was a shorter boy that look no older than 14 with glasses. A tall dark skinned male walked in the back of the group. A girl with blue hair covered up by a beanie walked a bit slower than the rest, deep in thought. But what stood out the most was a Brunette Haired girl holding hands with a green haired boy.

"It's them" Clemmont whispered in disbelief.

"Drew" Ash said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**DAMN! Another cliffhanger oh aren't I just a terrible person ^_^ Anyways the plot thickens! With Ash's old friends in the picture who knows what will happen. Stay Tuned!**


	6. It's You

**Hey guys it's Nexxus with a few announcements! First let me clear something out, there was some confusion with the whole "betrayal dream" thing. People inboxed me with questions opinions demands etc. Apparently people thought the dream was the actual betrayal and this is not accurate. It was just a dream, the real betrayal flashback is coming in a few chapters. As for the Ash and May concept...well that is a secret and I won't reveal any spoilers to that yet. One major spoiler I'm revealing is that they way the others learn about the truth they learn in a brand new way that NONE OF YOU have ever seen on fanfic. And it will be very very sad.**

**OH WAIT! I forgot to mention! All of Ash's friends are there, I was just really tired of writing and I decided "f*** it I'm not putting it in right now" so now I have to have them appear in another way. BUT that will happen in this chapter. **

**WAIT A BIG HINTY HINT HINT: Dawn what was she deep in thought about? Hmmmm only I know! You guys can theorize what it was. It will be revealed soon. N****ow the moment you've all been waiting for. CHAPTER 6!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (once again -_-) don't own Pokemon. Can someone message me and tell me if I have to say this stupid disclaimer every chapter :/**

* * *

"It's them." Clemmont whispered.

"Drew" Ash said through gritted teeth. His fists immediately balled up into fists, his eyes grew wide and full of hatred.

"Ash please, just ignore them. Just calm down please" Serena said in a very panicked like voice. She hugged his arm and whispered "Please Ash...nothing you do will get you anywhere. Please just calm down." Tears began to form in her eyes, she didn't want her child hood friend to endure more pain, after all he has gone through the last thing he needed was more.

"Serena..." Ash whispered. "please don't cry, I promise I won't do anything risky."

"Ash..." Serena said while tears began to drip from her eyes, she let go of Ash's arm and turned her back it him not wanting her friend to see her in her current mental state.

"Serena look at me." Ash said suddenly grabbing her shoulders spinning her around to face him. "Serena look in my eyes. I promise I won't hurt anyone. I wouldn't lie to you. Please believe me" Ash said while staring into her eyes trying to make a point.

Serena just stared into his eyes, trying to process what was happening.

"Alright Ash. I trust you" she finally whispered. She pulled away from him with a small blush on her face due to the close proximity they were in.

"Guys let's go to the hotel!" Bonnie squealed. "I really hope I get my own room"

"Now way Bonnie. You may be 11 years old but there is no way I'm trusting you alone after what happened the last time I left you alone at-" Clemmont started.

"let's not talk about that Clemmont! Point taken...fine we will share a room." Bonnie pouted. "Well come on! Race you guys there let's go Dedenne!"

"Dedenne!" cried the little electric mouse.

Bonnie took off running who was followed by Serena.

"Last one there is a Slowpoke!" Serena yelled.

At this point Ash started to sprint and yelled "Clemmont step on it!"

"After four years I'm still slower than my younger sister" Clemmont sighed as he began to chase the group.

* * *

_Time Skip- 12 hours later_

Ash and Clemmont had split up from the girls, they went to go shopping while they went to the opening ceremony for the tournament.

"Ash look at all the people here! There must be thousands!" Clemmont said. "Oh wait sorry Ash I got to go! Bye!" he said as he ran out of the arena.

_'what was that about?' _Ash wondered. "Hey Pikachu, you excited for the tournament?"

"Pi pika chu!" Pikachu cheered.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ash chuckled to himself as he found a seat in the stands.

* * *

As the sky had finally darkened and the arena was lit by torches as Charles Goodshow walked onto the battlefield with a mic.

"Greetings pokemon trainers of the world! Welcome to the Master Cup, a tournament set to test your skills as a trainer and you all should be proud of not only yourselves but your pokemon for making it this far." He said. He paused for a moment or so before beginning again.

"As you may know this tournament has some of the most talented trainers in the world competing in it. Now we present the trainers that are part of the Pokemon League." He said, he took out a handkerchief and wiped his forehead.

A large screen rose from behind Charles and there were 5 headings: "Kanto, Jhoto, Hohenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos"

"Please turn your attention to the screen everyone." Charles said. "These are among possibly the strongest trainers in the world, as you may notice these are all the current/former gym leaders, elite 4 members, and champions in the world. Now let's give them a warm welcome!" He yelled.

The floor in front of Charles opened up and a platform rose from it. On the platform stood many trainers we all know and love. The crowd went wild, fan girls screaming at their dreamy idols, guys proclaiming their love for the beauties that stood before them, and of course all the regular people just clapping and cheering.

* * *

"Now Cynthia, may you please address the crowd?" Charles asked.

"Of course!" Cynthia answered in a cheerful voice as she took the mic from him. "Hello everyone, I am honored to be here among the strongest trainers of the world. It's hard to believe of all of them I am the strongest-" She started but the mic was ripped away from her hands by a brown haired male.

"Now now Cynthia, that isn't exactly true." The man said. "Everybody as you may know my name is Blue Oak, leader of the Kanto Elite Four. Now the 3 strongest trainers in the world are Cynthia, Steven, and Lance. Does everyone agree?" He asked the crowd. He was met by the nods of many heads and people screaming _Yes _or _No way _ is the strongest!_

"Now Cynthia you say that you are the strongest, but that is false. Charles they have returned" Blue said as Charles eyes grew wide and his face grew as pale as a ghost.

"Cynthia you are the SECOND strongest in the world. Steven and Lance as good as they are, they do not compare to these trainers." Blue said with a wide smile on his face. "Let me present to you the 3rd Strongest Trainer in the world and the TRUE Jhoto Champion JIMMY GOLD!" He yelled as the league members faces went from confusion to shock. Into the arena walked a man with a backwards hat on, his hair parted through the opening of the hat, he wore a red sweatshirt accompanied by a pair of back and yellow shorts. Next to him walked his strongest pokemon, his Typhlosion. Gold stood right next to Blue and Cynthia as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Cynthia I think you know what this means don't you" Blue said.

"Yes I just...I can't believe he's back" she said.

* * *

"Now the strongest trainer in the world. He has been alone and not seen by anyone for the past 17 years. He took down the largest criminal organization in the Kanto and Jhoto region, Team Rocket. He collected all 8 badges the Kanto Region had to offer and managed to defeat the Kanto's former Elite Four like they were bugs. He took down the current champion during the time which well...that isn't important. He is an official Pokemon Master and has been the undefeated Kanto Champion for 17 years and has finally returned." Blue said.

"I am proud to introduce you to the strongest trainer in the world and my best friend RED KETCHUM!" He yelled the last two words with all his might.

* * *

From the stands walked a man with a red sweatshirt on unzipped revealing a white undershirt. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a pair of red and black sneakers on. He wore a Red hat with a Pokeball symbol on it. As he walked by Ash he muttered to himself "I love you son" When he finally walked to the center of the arena he slowly turned around and faced the crowd.

No words were spoken the arena was dead silent, people began to leave the stadium. The stands were empty except for our raven hair hero who collapsed to his knees with tears in his eyes and he said only one word.

"Dad"

* * *

**Cliffhanger bummer! Oh I am such an asshole, I bet you all hate me right now. I feel like I this chapter was a VERY important one but at the same time I feel like I did a poor job...I really hope I didn't though! But holy s***! Now Red is in the picture! What do you think of father and son competing in the same tournament? I really hope you like it! Well I don't even know what to say right now I'm just rambling here so I'm going to wrap this up. I am open to questions because I have a feeling there are going to be A LOT. **

**This is Nexxus signing out**


	7. The Birth Of Terra

**Hey everyone! Chapter 8 is here but first a few announcements, Please read this whole section people cause because there is something important announcements for amourshippers and something for advanceshippers. **

**well the poll this is really stupid so I took it down due to it not working. As for the shipping...I'm making my decision now and as much as I want this to be an advance shipping story they majority of the views want this to be an amour shipping story. So it will be an amour shipping story **

**BUT WAIT WAIT WAIT TO ADVANCESHIPPING FANS I HAVE A GOOD NEWS! I AM GOING TO WRITE AN ADVANCESHIPPING ONE SHOT IN THE NEXT WEEK OR TWO. AFTER THAT IM WRIYING AN ADVANESHIPPING STORY, IF YOU LIKE THIS THAN YOU WILL LIKE IT. I PROMISE THEY WILL BE GOOD!**

**and as to whatever the f*** a harem is I ain't doing it cause if it's like three people at once i think that's like a threesome ...but not the sex kind! Anyways well...I actually have this planned out now, I think actually making this Amourshipping would actually benefit the overall plot. So it won't be Amourshipping though until later though, as for now lets visit Ash and RED! And this will be a long chapter, I want Ash to have to have some encounters with his old-friends.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN POKEMON.**

* * *

"Dad"

Ash jump to his feet and ran down the isle to meet his father in the arena below.

"Finally, finally I get to meet him!" I said with a wide smile on his face.

The arena was suddenly swarming with reporters, bloggers, and paparazzi. Cameras flashed, people were yelled over each other trying to make themselves heard by Red asking a thousand and one questions

"Red why have you returned."

Red where have you been?"

"Did you lose to a challenger?"

"What was your reaction to the news of your wife's death?"

"What do you think about your sons crimes?

"THAT'S ENOUGH" Blue yelled grabbing his pokeball.

Red reached into his coat and pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air. Out came a large red dragon. It had a tail with a large flame on it. It's eyes open wide as it spread its wings out.

"Charrrrrizard!" It roared as it spun in a 360, the fire on its tail created a vortex around it and his master. It took off into the sky carrying Red on it disappearing into the night sky.

_'He never was one for publicity'_ Blue thought to himself as he returned his pokeball to his belt.

* * *

"No..." Ash said as his voice began to trail off. "You have got to be kidding me."

Ash then turned around and walked out of the stadium and was in route to his hotel before Clemmont stopped him.

"Ash I had no idea, I'm so sorry you didn't get to talk to Red." Clemmont said trying to comfort his friend.

"I'm fine Clemmont." Ash said as he stared into the sky. "I finally met him, it may not have been what I wanted but I know he is alive and he is here at the tournament. I'm bound to meet him eventually."

As Clemmont and Ash entered the hotel they were greeted by an old friend.

"Hey Clemmont it's been a while hasn't it?" Asked a dark skinned man, his eyes were narrowed and had wore a green vest. He had brown spiky hair that stood up straight.

"Oh hey Brock! It ehhh, it has been a while." Clemmont said while nervously laughing to no one in particular.

Brock then looked at Ash and said "Where are my manners? Hello my name is Brock, I am the former Pewter City Gym leader and I just became a Pokemon doctor. What's you name?"

Ash just stood there, his fists clenched. "my name is none of your fucking business." Ash spat Brock, his tone was full of venom.

"Whoa what is your problem? I'm just trying to be polite! Clemmont what's up with this guy?" Brock asked with a hint of aggravation in his voice.

"His name is umm... it's-" Clemmont said but was cut off by his hooded friend.

"My name is Terra. Terra from Lumiose City" Ash said as he began to walk away with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"So _Terra, _will you be competing in the tournament?" Brock asked.

"You ask to many Questions. Try asking someone who cares." Ash answered as he walked away.

* * *

"Brock who was that?" Asked the bluenette? She looked about the age of 15, in her arms she held a Piplup. She wore a white beanie on her head with a pokeball symbol on it. She wore a red tank top and a white skirt.

"Him oh some jerk named Terra." Brock answered.

"In his defense Brock he has had a rough past who are YOU to judge him when you don't even know him!" Clemmont yelled, the normally calm and collected boy had vanished and been replaced by a boy who was enraged and having some very violent thoughts.

"Everyone please calm down" Dawn said with previous thoughts beginning to return again when she noticed the boy's Pikachu before he walked away. "Could it really be him...?" She whispered to herself.

"Hi my names Dawn what's yours?" She asked the blonde boy.

"My name is Clemmont" he answered slowly calming down.

"hey Clemmont ummm...can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Dawn asked as her heart beat rapidly out of her chest.

"Ummm sure but make it quick." Clemmont said.

* * *

Dawn and Clemmont had walked into Dawn's hotel room, they sat on her bed as she tried to gather her thoughts.

"so um Dawn what did you want to talk to me about? I mean you don't know me so you can see why I'm a bit skepticle"Clemmont asked.

"Just...wait Clemmont promise me you will answer me a honestly. I NEED TO KNOW THIS" she yelled the last three words as she began to break down crying.

"Dawn oh my! Whats wrong?" Clemmont asked in surprise to the girl having a mental breakdown.

"Promise me you will tell me the truth" She said as she began to get control of herself.

"Fine I promise. I swear on my honor as a gym leader" Clemmont said.

"I was hoping you would say that." She said as she looked up into the boys eyes. "Clemmont...is Terra...is Terra...is Terra-" she started to say but began to break down crying again. After she pulled herself together she with all the self control asked in a whimpering voice, her heart beating rapidly as a small glimmer of hope became apparent in her eyes. She said only three words that shocked Clemmont.

"Is Terra Ash?"

* * *

**Oh I am such a dick! Three chapters in a row with three cliffhangers! Oh i need to break this streak! Anyways a few things I need to say.**

**-Ash's persona "Terra" is not based on KH. I created it based on some logic. Ok now in every fic as such Ash would be named "Red" or "Satoshi. "I wanted to name him Yellow but I'm already using Yellow in the story. Yellow along with Leaf, Silver , and Blue make up Kanto's elite four led by Kanto's champion which is Red. My logic with the name Terra is that Ash's partner pokemon is Pikachu, and ground (TERRAFIRMA whatever the f*** that came from has to do with Earth or something) conducts electricity so I chose the name Terra. **

**-Dawn already catching on is a bit well questionable but I'm making Dawn out to be a bit more of an OC well not really but let's say her relationship with Ash and the whole betrayal concept isn't the same. Dawn's history will be revealed later.**

**-As you know this has now become an AmourShipping story, I hate to make people possibly dislike this fic now. I really hope you all still enjoy it. I have been a hardcore advanceshipper ever since I started reading fanfics/discovering them accidently. Now that amourshipping is a real thing I am now...well have been for the past few months, a bit of a multishipper. I only pair Ash with May or with Serena, typically May but the way this story is going it would benefit the story as a whole to become amourshipping. BUT this doesn't mean I'm done with Advanceshipping. I in the next week or two wil (hopefully) create a decent Ash x May oneshot. My plan is that if the one shot goes well then I will write an advanceshipping story. I mean I will most defiently write one but if everyone likes the oneshot then I will probably start the production of that fic earlier than I am planning on. **

**-Guys I want to really thank you, this story means a lot to me and all your support has really helped and well my number one fear is now that the story changed that people will leave/hate it. I mean yea I know this wont be everyone's cup of tea but still I would defiently miss everyone. I mean I'm honestly at this point rambling out of paranoia but yea you get the point. **

**Lastly guess what I'M SICK! which means I may update even twice a day! well probably once today but I feel that there is a good chance there will be another update tonight. Anyways I hope you enjoyed and please don't be dissapointed with my decision.**

**-Nexxus**


	8. Don't go!

**Hey everyone its *sniff* Nexxus. I feel like absolute crap! I'm suprised I'm actually even typing cause I feel like there are a million sirens going off in my head or something. Anyways I want to apologize for last chapter, it's become apparent that there were numerous errors grammar wise and in my defense I blame apple and there stupid autocorrect, IDK why but it made words that didnt even exist! It linked words, etc. I also want to inform you that I re-uploaded chapters 6 and 7 fixing a great amount of errors and for chapter 7 I made a few slight changes to the dialog and removed Brock's thought about Pikachu. Now Dawn, I'm keeping that part for a reason. You're probably wonder 'WTF why does she ask this now? Is this guy crazy?" and to Luna who inboxed me with some helpful advice that previous statement was not targeted at you. I might as well do a mini spoiler now to clean up this mess I've created. Ok the reason Dawn asked this is because her part in the betrayal was/is different from the others. Let's say she has been unable to move on since Ash's disappearance and has been unstable both mentally and emotionally since then realizing her mistake. She has been diagnoised with a few mental disorders but I'm not making Dawn a crazy person. I'm just going to give her PTSD, since everyone who has PTSD effects each other differently. To sum it all up Dawn saw a Pikachu, first thought was Ash, her mind locked down and her only focus was talking to Clemmont about Terra. So yea I hope that makes sense. Also this chapter will be a bit longer than usual and I do feel that these chapters are a bit short and I'm doing my best to lengthen them but please bare with me because remember I'm still a beginner. Anyways enjoy this next installment of _The Betrayed Ones Return._**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon...**

* * *

"Hey Ash where's Clemmont?" Bonnie asked as Ash walked by her in the hallway.

"He should be coming shortly, just go to bed Bonnie. Me and Clemmont have a big day tomorrow" Ash answered with an emotionless face. He walked into his room and slammed the door making it apparent he wanted to be alone.

"Pikachu...what have I gotten myself into?" he asked his faithful companion. "First we get here and we see THEM and next thing I know I finally see my dad and before I can even say hello to him he fly's away."

"Pika..." Pikachu said while licking his masters cheek.

"Thanks buddy. Let's go to bed."

* * *

_'Is Terra Ash?" _Those words rang throughout Clemmont's head as he entered his room. 'I'm glad she believed me when I said he wasn't.' He thought as he sighed and climbed into bed. "Dawn...I'm sorry." Clemmont muttered as he felt the world around him begin to fade away into darkness.

* * *

_Dreamland: Serena_

_"Why did you do this to him May?" Asked our honey colored haired hero. "He LOVED you and you left him to rot all by himself!" Serena's hands were balled up into fists, her eyes opened wide in anger._

_"Why do you care so much Serena? What has Ash ever done for you?" asked May, her clothes tattered and worn as her face was full of fear due to Serena's fury._

_"What has he done for me?! Who the hell do you think you are! Ash has helped me so much during my journey throughout Kalos, he saved me when we were little at Professor Oak's Summer Camp, he has been there for me every time and when I needed him the most he was ALWAYS there. You have no clue what he has gone through in these past four years and you have the gall to tell me that you LOVE him?!" Serena yelled at the top of her lungs._

_"Serena are you jealous?" May asked with a straight face._

_"W-what? Jealous? Ha as if! Ash may be my closest friend but I don't see him as anything more than a friend. Even if I did Ash wouldn't feel the same because he loves you." Serena said as she laughed at the brunettes stupidity. "Me and HIM? That's a good one." _

_"Fine then you won't care if I take him from you!" May yelled._

_"What did you just say?" Serena asked as she began to grow angry again._

_"Oh Ashy!" May called as a raven haired boy appeared out of no where. _

_"Yes sweetheart?" Ash asked as he grasped her hands pulling her close. _

_"Come with me, we don't need this bitch tagging along"_

_"I couldn't agree more. Goodbye Serena" Ash said as he turned his back to her and began to walk away with May._

_"Ash!" Serena yelled. "Why are you doing this?!" _

_"Because you mean nothing to me, the only reason I've kept you with me this long is just so I could get closer to May. I don't care what happens to you from this point out. I don't like you Serena, never have and never will. I hate YOU" Ash yelled, his words so sharp that they could cut glass._

_"ASH NO! COME BACK!" Serena screamed in fear as she bolted off after the couple but no matter how much she ran they just faded farther and farther into the distance._

* * *

"Ash don't go!" Serena yelled as she woke up from the nightmare her hand reaching in front of her for an invisible object.

"Ash..." Serena whispered as tears began to well up in her eyes. Serena got out of bed as she opened the door and walked across the hall to Ash's room while she frantically knocked on the door. "Ash, Ash, Ash!" She whispered in rapid succession praying for her friend to open the door.

As Serena continued to pound on the door Ash woke up and looked at his clock. 'It's 1:30 in the morning who would be awake at this hour? Much less looking for me' Ash thought to himself as he got up and walked to the door.

Ash opened up the door and said "Hel-" but he was cut off by a honey colored girl launching herself into his arms. "Serena? Oh my gosh what's wrong?" Ash said as he closed the door not letting go of his friend. "Please don't leave Ash! Please please please!" Serena said while sobbing, her once beautiful voice was now very scratchy and full of fear.

"Serena, Serena, I'm not going anywhere." Ash said as he stroked her hair. _'What happened? I've never seen Serena this distressed' _Ash thought while greatly worrying for his friend. "Come on Serena let's go sit on my bed" he said as he led her to the bed. Pikachu stirred and was now awake and was about to shock his trainer until he saw Serena crying.  
"Pika?" Pikachu asked in confusion trying to figure out what was happening.

"I don't know Pikachu, but I will soon." Ash said while sitting next to Serena. He flicked the lamp on and he gasped out of shock at the sight of Serena.

Her eyes ringed red and were bloodshot from all the crying. Her voice was full of pain as she let out chocked sobs. "Ash please don't leave!" She whimpered while tightly shutting her eyes.

"Serena..." Ash whispered as he sat next to her. He grasped her hand tightly while rubbing her back in attempt to sooth her. "Serena please don't cry"

"Don't go, don't go, don't go" she repeated like a broken record, she wasn't getting any better if anything she was getting worse.

"Serena look at me" Ash said, his voice was very calm and full of compassion. "Serena look at me!"

"Ash-" Serena said finally snapping out of her trance spinning around and looking deeply into his eyes.

"Serena listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not going to leave you, I'm not going to vanish. Serena please tell me what happened, your a wreck" Ash said while slowly brushing the tears off her face.

"You *sniff* you left me to go be with May" She said while trying to calm down. "You said y-y-you hated me, that you wouldn't care what happened to me. You said you never liked me and you used me just to get closer to May. Y-y-y-you-" Serena said as she cried on Ash's shoulder.

"Serena, that's not true. You know how much you mean to me. Without you I would probably be dead right now. I never told you this but...when my mom died and my friends turned their back's on me I was planning on killing myself" Ash confessed, only causing Serena to sob even harder.

"SERENA" Ash said in a deep voice as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "Serena this is me, Ash Ketchum, your best friend. Look at me. " Ash said hoping to get a response from Serena. Serena looked into his eyes and tried to hold back her sobs. "Serena have I ever lied to you before?" She shook her head signifying that he hadn't.

"Good, now Serena do you think I would ever intentionally try to hurt you?" Once again Serena shook her head left to right.

"Serena do you honestly believe that I don't care about you?" Serena shook her head one last time.

"Thank you Ash." Serena whispered as she wrapped her arms around him pulling him into a tight hug. Her heart began to beat faster and a warm feeling began to grow in the pit of her stomach. _'What's going on with me? Why am I acting like this all the sudden?' _she thought to herself as Ash returned the hug.  
"Do you feel like you can go back to sleep Serena?" Ash whispered into her ear.

"I don't think so..." She answered as her voice trailed off. "I don't think I can go back there alone" she said as she pulled out of the enjoyable embrace and hugged herself trying to forget the nightmare.

"Ok then just sleep here." Ash said as he picked Serena up bridal style carrying her over to his bed.

"A-Ash? What are you doing?" Serena stammered as her face grew a bright shade of red. Ash lowered Serena to the bed and pulled the covers up over her.

"You can sleep here, I'll be right here just let me grab my sleeping bag" Ash replied while walking over to the closet emptying out his bag. "Found it!" he exclaimed as he spread it out on the ground. He climbed into the sleeping bag after turning out the lights and said "Goodnight Serena, sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Ash" She whispered as her hand reached for her heart. _'What was that feeling I felt earlier while I was hugging Ash? It was so warm but it felt...good. I'm probably just tired' _Serena thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Time Skip- 11:30 AM Location: Arena 64 Preliminary Match number 34_

"Hello all you Pokemon fans! Who is ready for the next preliminary match of the Master Cup" Shouted the announcer and was met by the many cheers of the crowd that filled the seats of the arena.

"Contestants please enter the field!" The announcer yelled as the two participants walked onto the field.

The referee then walked onto his stand and yelled "Today's match will be between Alexis Williams from Jubilife City vs Terra from Lumiose City!" The crowd roared in joy as the trainers reached for their pokeballs.

"I'm sorry sugar but you won't be bringing home any trophy after this battle" said Alexis. She had blonde hair that cascaded down her back and stood tall at about 6.4 ft. She looked about the age of 24 and gave off an arrogant vibe.

"Whatever you say blondie." Ash replied with a smirk across his face. "Let's see if you're even a challenge."

"Are the challengers ready?" asked the referee.

"Yes" both trainers replied.

"Trainers please chose your pokemon!" the ref declared.

"Alright! I choose YOU"

* * *

**Well then, how was that chapter? I hope you liked it and I could really use some advice for next chapter due to the fact it will be OUR VERY FIRST BATTLE CHAPTER EVER! And I'm not sure if I will be good at it...anyways I hope this makes up for the last two chapters and let's see who can guess Ash's first Pokemon! OH OH IDEA! Ok so every time there is a battle chapter I will ask a question pertaining to Pokemon and the first one to get it right will get to be a trainer in the tournament! If you guess correctly I will message you and ask you for a certain amount of pokemon for your team. I am doing a terrible job at giving this description! Anyways for example if little johhny guessed right then i would message him and ask for a pokemon (in this case it would be one) he would use for the tournament and the moves it would know. Then the next time there is a battle in the story I will use his name as a name for the trainers! I hope that made sense. Only fanfiction account users are able to do this due to the fact guests cant be messaged.**

**Now here is the hint.**

**This pokemon appears in every pokemon game on a handheld device (gameboy, ds, etc.) When one of its attacks is known as "flop" in Japanese.**

**Now this is nexxus signing out! PEACE.**


	9. Only one way to find out

**Herro everyone! Who is ready to get hit by a tennis ball? No takers? Ok then...well that just happened haha. Ok well first I would like to congratulate Demonblade45 for correctly guessing the riddle. Tee answer was MAGIKARP! (I don't think I spelt that right). For everyone who guessed thanks, but this guy Messaged me after 10 minutes of updating sooooo yea! Now who is ready for the Ash's first battle of the tournament?! I sure am! Now I'm going to say this now rather than later this will be my first battle scene I've ever written so please no flames, over time I promise I will get better. Oh yea did you guys know about the thing? like that thing thats under your bed right now? It's Me :) Well I'm done being that creepy stalker guy from down the street haha. Now then let us begin! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon. If I did well...anyways yea I don't.**

* * *

"I CHOOSE YOU!"

A light blue otter-like Pokémon emerged from the pokeball in a flash of light. It had small black ears and a pointed crest at the back of its head, along with that it had long white whiskers branching off the sides of its face resembling two V's.

Two scalchops resided on its thighs.

"Dewott!" Cries the punishment pokemon taking a battle stance ready to show off its potential to the world.

"Your Dewott's so cute!" Alexis stated with hearts in your eyes.

"Challenger please chose your pokemon right now or you will be disqualified" the referee said.

"Fine, fine, don't get all pissy" Alexis said while pulling out a blue pokeball. "Time to shine, go Metagross!"

Out came a giant robotic Pokemon with a turquoise, disc-shaped body and four legs. A large metallic cross was situated on the center of its face. It's red eyes glared at the otter pokemon out from the space in Metagross metallic armor.

"GROSS!" Roared the giant metal monster as it landing on the ground creating a small tremor.

"Let the battle between Metagross and Dewott begin!" announced the Ref.

"Ok Dewott let's start this off with an aqua jet!" Ash yelled.

A cyclone of water surrounded Dewott as in launched itself at Metagross moving at an incredible speed.

"Metagross counter with a meteor mash." Said Alexis with a smirk in her face as she stood unfazed by Dewott's speed.

"Oh I don't think so, Dewott blade run!"

While in the aqua jet Dewott grabbed both scalchops and continued to jet towards its foe. When metagross' legs lit up Dewott spread its arms as the scalchops took the form of swords and spun itself in a vortex expelling the water over the field as it slashed at Metagross in an X like fashion.

Metagross roared in pain as it collapsed to the ground. After a few moments of not getting up the ref announced that Alexis had lost while Ash stood in shock of what just happened.

"Alexis...what just happened? How did I take out your Pokemon with just one move?"

"Well I mainly raised Metagross in an attack wise battle style so its defense stats aren't that high. Also your Dewott looks trained well so that's another factor as well." Alexis answered embarrassed that she overlooked her training style.

"That was a good battle, I hope we can have another one in the future" Ash said as he extended his hand.

"Likewise Terra, well good luck in the tournament. Hey umm..." Alexis said as her face grew slightly red. "I'm going to be staying here until the end of the tournament so I was wondering if um...you wanted to do something sometime or maybe hang out"

"I don't see why not. Sure" Ash answered. Pikachu look at its trainer with a 'you have got to be fucking kidding me' look. Pikachu had really gotte. Sick of Ash's density to these kind of situations.

"oh thats great!" Alexis squealed pulling Ash into a tight hug. "Here's my number, I'm staying across town at the Sunset Hills hotel, room 103 so yea I'll be seeing you!" she said as she quickly ran off. Her face a deep shade of red as her thoughts began to go wild.

* * *

"Well I wonder how Clemmont's battle went" Ash said as he sat in the lobby in the Pokemon center with Serena. "I wonder what Pokemon he-" Ash said but was cut off as the T.V turned on by a few teens as they wanted to see a certain green haired trainer battle.

* * *

_"Welcome all to the 47 match of the preliminary matches! Competing are Jackson Frost and the Prince of Hoenn Drew Larousse!" The ref yelled but the mic was ripped out of his hands by the green haired jackass._

_"It is I Drew, I will win this battle for the Princess of Hoenn and my beautiful girlfriend May Maple. I love you honey. Drew said as he blew a kiss to May who was in the front row of the stands who 'caught' the kiss and out her fingers to her lips. "I love you too Drew, forever and always" May shouted giving her boyfriend support._

* * *

"Well then I guess that's my cue" Ash said as he stood up and walked outside with Serena in tow.

"Ash are you ok?" Serena asked as she worried for his friend even more since he had never seen something like this before.

"I don't know why but...I'm fine actually" He answered, he was just as shocked at what he said as Serena was. Ash then reached into his pocket and pulled out his pokegear that he had gotten from Professor Syccamore and dialed someone's number. 'Wonder if she'll pick up' Ash wondered.

"Ash who are you calling?" Serena asked confused. Even Pikachu was a bit skeptical as to what was going on.

"I'm calling that girl I met before Alexis." Ash said with a nervous smile.

Pikachu's jaw dropped to the floor in shock. Was his trainer, Ash Ketchum, calling a girl for an undetermined reason?

Serena's reaction was different from the electric mouses. She felt a pang of jealously in her heart. She didn't know why or where it came from. 'What does it matter to me? Ash is just calling a girl it's Not a big deal. I wonder if he likes her more than a friend...no that's impossible. They just met and even if she did why would I care it's not like I like Ash that way' She thought. Her blue eyes were full of confusion and pain. 'I'm probably just tired, I mean that I nightmare defiantly took a lot out of me'

"What is there a problem with that Pikachu" Ash asked as his eyes narrowed glaring daggers at the electric mouse. "I'm just going to take her up on that offer she made earlier. Besides it could be fun"

Pikachu became dizzy and passed out as he realized what Ash had said. Serena however felt her heart beginning to beat faster as thoughts raced throughout her head. 'What offer?' she wondered but before she could ask a voice came out of the pokegrear's speakers.

"Hello? May I ask who's calling?" came a female voice from the voice.

"Hey Alexis it's me Terra"

"Oh hey Terra! What's up?"

"My schedules empty right now so I thought I'd take up your offer and hang out with you" Ash said "that is if it's ok with you."

"Oh sure!" She answered immediately with an over enthusiastic voice? She realized she sounded a bit to excited and decided to tone it down. "well where should we meet up?"

"Let's meet up at the park near the pokemon center. We'll be waiting at the Growlith Statue" Ash said.

"Ok I'll see you there" She said but immediately realized something she wasn't expecting to hear. "Wait shy did you say-" she started but was cut short as Ash hung up.

"Come on Serena let's go" Ash a said.

"Wait why?" she asked with a confused face as a million thoughts raced throughout her head, most of them being negative opinions of the new girl she hadn't met yet.

"I'm not going to leave you high and dry here, besides the more the merrier!" He said with a cheeky grin.

* * *

_Time Skip: 20 minutes location: Growlith statue in jade park._

"Whats taking her so long?" Ash asked Serena but she only shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know maybe she got-" Serena said but was cut off by someone else's voice.

"Hey Terra!" Alexis said as she walked up to him. She wore a beautiful strapless red dress and a pair of heels on. She then noticed Serena who stood really close to Ash. Her heart at that moment shattered to pieces. 'Who is this? Is she Ash's girlfriend?' Alexis thought to herself. 'well only one way to find out'

She pretended to not take notice Serena and walked up to Ash and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She pulled away and said "Are you ready for our date?"

* * *

**Well then, looks like Serena is feeling a bit confused about her feelings for Ash, could it be she has started to fall for him? Only I know and well...everyone who reads the pairing in the summery thing or whatever its called. I'm sorry the battle was so short I kinda panicked so I wanted to make it fast, but it also worked because I wanted Ash's first battle to end quickly to show how much he and his pokemon had improved in the 4 years of their absence. Now wow I am really sorry about the cliffhangers but I think I'm going to make it a trend. It makes the readers really wonder what's going to happen next and they use their imagination to predict possible events. But wow talk about making a first impression, she gives him a kiss and claims they are on a date. Serena is probably feeling like her heart is being shredded apart or something. Anyways the next battle will actually be long and good. Now I would like to explain Dewott, I view and made Ash's Dewott take on a samurai battle style by using its razor shell attack in ways no one has done before. Believe me when I say that little guy is FULL of suprises. Anyways hope you enjoyed! **

**PS you guys are lucky I updated today, I actually finished the story at school but wrote the conclusion thingy (bold text) and proofread the fic. I had a really crummy day cause I'm stressing out over school but it's gonna be ok.**

**NEXXUS OUT. *Drops mic and walks off the stage***


	10. Well that escalated quickly

**Hey everyone it's Nexxus! Now I just want everyone to know that I updated chapter 9 at 10:24 this morning just fixing a few minor errors that people pointed out that I felt were really stupid of me to make those mistakes so I went and corrected them. Now then who is ready for chapter 10? Cause well I am...I guess. But yea! Let's how Ashy Boy reacts to what Alexis calls "a date."**

**DISCLAIMER (God I am getting really sick of this): I (once again) do not own (obviously) pokemon. I mean I don't live in Japan, I don't work for game freak and I'm not even old enough or have the experience required to work there. So yea.**

* * *

"Terra...? Are you there?" Asked Alexis while waving her hands in front of his face. "Terra?"

Ash just stood as still as a statue in a trance like state. He was in shock, a girl kissed him and said that they were on a date. ' . That escalated quickly' he thought. He finally snapped out of his trance when Serena clapped her hands in front of his face.

"Oh hey Alexis when did you get here?" Ash asked hoping to get off the hook for his 'mental absence'.

"I've been here for a few minutes Terra" Alexis said giving Serena a glare.

"For a moment there I thought you were upset that I was here, but then I remembered that I was wearing this dress and it's obvious that you were just dazzled by my appearance. I mean who wouldn't?" Alexis said while leaning down to Ash's eye level giving him a clear view at her cleavage.

"Well I...ummm...I..." Ash said but was at a loss for words, he was backed into a mental corner with nothing to say. Luckily Serena took care of it.

"Ash may I have a word." She said through gritted teeth glaring at Alexis with her hands balled into fists. When Ash didn't answer she grabbed his arm tightly and dragged him away from Alexis to have a private chat.

* * *

"Ow Serena you didn't have to grab me so hard!" Ash said in an angry and hurt voice as he rubbed his arm which had finger nail prints indented into his skin from Serena's rough grip.

"What the hell Ash?! You brought me along and you are on a DATE and you didn't tell me! This is the worst possible time for you to do this, with your strone emotions for May and the whole stress of seeing her with that green haired piece of shit all the time, this is a TERRIBLE time to get romantically involved with someone! Much less with someone you just met!" Serena scolded him. Her fists were clenched, eyes narrowed, their blue hue full of anger disappointment and...fear.

"For your information Serena I AM NOT ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED WITH HER AND I DID NOT TELL HER I WANTED TO GO ON A DATE! CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Ash yelled furiously as he turned her back to her.

Serena just stared at him, her mouth was wide open and her eyes were full of hurt. 'He...did he relay just say that?'

"Look Serena...I'm sorry for saying that. It was uncalled for and it was hurtful. I can't believe I said that. I'm sorry please forgive me."

"Ash it's ok...I just wasn't expecting it." Serena said as she walked up to Ash and pulled him into a tight embrace. Once Ash wrapped his arms around her waist she rested her head on his chest and said "I'm sorry for acting like that Ash, I was just surprised."

'That girl is a skank!' She thought. 'Flaunting your body at someone isn't how you make someone fall for you. It's when you are there for that person when they are down, when they need you to be there and you're there, someone who makes you feel special and loved, someone who...' Serena thought while resting in Ash's arms.

'No I couldn't...could I? I mean yea I had a crush on him when we were kids and during the beginning of our journey through Kalos but that was then and this is now. Those thoughts from earlier on how to get someone to like you...that's my relationship with Ash in a nut shell...he's always been there for me, even more than I have been for him. He has always cared for me and he is my best friend...but is that enough...'

"Thank you Ash, you're my best friend..." she said while she thought 'that doesn't feel right...wait do I really want just a friendship with Ash? Oh my God I think that-'

"ummm am I interrupting something Terra? Remember we are on a DATE, on a date you don't hug people that aren't your girlfriend" said a very angry Alexis as she intruded on the pair's sweet moment.

"Alexis, I didn't mean for you to think as this like a date. It's my fault I should have picked up your hint when we talked at the arena. I don't want to be your girlfriend sorry, I have a lot going on and I have my eye on someone else." Ash said as he apologized releasing Serena from the hug. Serena wasn't exactly pleased that someone interrupted their moment.

"You don't like me Terra? You LIKE SOMEONE ELSE?" She said in a low and deadly voice through clenched teeth.

"Sorry Alexis, I don't see you anything more than a friend. I mean we just met, but. Aye eventually I will but for now I don't" Ash said.

Those words ate at Serena like termites devour wood. 'She actually could have a chance...' She thought. 'I wonder if-'

"Let me guess, you like this ugly bitch here don't you! You like this ugly honey haired tramp more than me, a girl with beautiful blonde hair, who is standing in front of you with big tits in a skimpy dress and you still choose her over me?!" Alexis yelled infuriated.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, Serena is my BEST friend she has been there for me more times than I can count. Without her I would probably be dead right now, homeless and sick. She has been here for me every fucking time I needed someone to talk to, someone to have my back, someone to just be there for me! She was fucking there for me when my mom died, when no one else was there to get me through it. She was there when all of my FRIENDS betrayed me for HIM. SHE IS NOT A BITCH!" Ash yelled.

He was REALLY angry. His hands were balled into fists and his fingernails dug into his skin causing a small amount of blood to drip from the wounds, his eyes were narrowed and showed evident hate for this girl. His teeth were clenched as he grid them against each other.

"Whatever you say Terra, to think you would choose that cunt muffin over this goddess I will never know. Oh and Serena, take care of this piece worthless child, he is as worthless as his mother. Good job trying to make her proud Ash by choosing this slut over m-" Terra yelled only to be cut off by Serena who bunched Alexis straight in the jaw. She her by the throat and lifted her into the air. She looked eye to eye with Alexis and began to talk to the injured girl.

"Don't you ever fucking talk to Terra like that, you under stand me?" Serena asked the girl in a low and deadly voice. "WELL!"

"Yes" Alexis squeaked.

"He is not worthless, he is this most amazing guy I have .met. Any girl would be over the moon to have a boyfriend like Terra. He certainly doesn't like you and he obviously doesn't like me that way, either way you have no fucking business knowing who he likes." Serena yelled violently at her.

"Serena..." Ash whispered to himself.

"Now here is what you are going to do. I'm going to let you go, when I do you will apologize to Terra for talking about his mother like that. Then I want you to get the fuck out of here. . ?" Serena whispered violently and rapidly to Alexis.

"Alright Serena, you win. Terra I'm sorry your just as worthless as your dead mother!" Alexis yelled the last 2 words with all her might.

Serena then spat on her face and shoved her to the ground.

"what the fuck why did you spit on me?"

"To mark My target" Serena answered. "Fuck you" as she kicked Alexis in the jaw.

* * *

_Time skip: 30 minutes._

Serena lay in her bed as she came to a conclusion.

"I'm in love with Ash."

* * *

**Well then. Things escalated quickly. Well I got to go like NOW cause the bell is going to ring any minute and then I'm leaving school. It's like almost 2:20 so yea BYE!**


	11. Lucario and Dawn

**Hey,hey,hey it's NEXXUS! Now yesterdays chapter went very well and yes I know during that chapter Ash and Serena were OOC, but hey I thunk it worked well given the situation at hand. Be here is the rundown for the next two chapters, these are going to be VERY IMPORTANT. This chapter we learn about how Ash got his Lucario and his abilities with aura and we learn how Dawn will find out the truth. Next chapter Ash will literally 'show' her the truth. How? We'll wait and see. **

**Disclaimer: as fucking usual I don't own Pokemon. You know the drill.**

* * *

_Current Time: 1:12 AM_

We find our raven haired hero sitting on a bench in Jade Park by a stream thinking about all the events that happened today.

"Pikachu...what the fuck happened today?" Ash asked Pikachu.

"Chu" it said as distressed as his master was.

"I mean I met Alexis and she seemed so nice...but it was all an act, I can't believe I'm so stupid and didn't see it coming. To make matters worse she insulted Serena...I have never seen her so mad. Guess it just goes to you that when you push someone's buttons right then you won't like the results." Ash chuckled to himself.

"Pikachu remember what Serena said about me not liking Alexis or her?"

"Pi" Pikachu answered with a small nod.

"Pikachu, I don't know why but...it's really bugging me that she said that. is that a bad thing?" Ash asked with his eyes full of confusion and worry.

"Pika? Pika Chu Chu Chu!" Pikachu said while shaking its head.

"Ok Pikachu I understand it's not a bad thing. Maybe I'm just over thinking it...I think I know who can help! Lucario I need your assistance" Ash said while releasing a jackle like creature from a pokeball.

* * *

_"Yes master?" _Said Lucario. Ash heard the voice in his thoughts, they communicated through Aura.

_"Lucario, something is bothering me that happened today. Something that Serena said...I don't understand why I'm feeling off. You know what to do." _Ash said with concern evident on his face.

_"Yes_ Master." Lucario said as it closed its eyes. Lucario's body began to give off a blue hue, this was his aura.

_"Master I believe you are over thinking this, just get some sleep and you will be fine. However master I noticed that the strong feelings that you have are fading. Have you given up on May?"_

_"I don't know why Lucario but I feel like I've drifted away from her to the point that I don't even recognize her anymore. The fact that she is still going out with bush boy is enough proof. Even once they learn the truth I don't think I can handle a relationship with her. I don't know why Lucario but I told Alexis I liked someone else...if it's not May then who could it be?"_

Once again Lucario began to glow blue for a minute and resumed communication with Ash.

_"Though you still have strong feelings for May, your feelings for Mistress Serena have grown stronger in the past few weeks. It could be possible that you are falling for her master."_

_"What? Me and Serena?! No Lucario, she is my best friend. I don't see her as a girlfriend, well she is a girl and she is my friend but I don't see her as my girlfriend. I mean she is beautiful and anyone would be lucky to date her but I don't see myself wanting that mind of relationship with her. And what have I told you about calling me master?"_

_"Master you have told me not to call you master"_

_"Yes that is correct so stop calling me master"_

_"It will be done master"_

_"there is no winning with you lucario is there, but I assure you I don't have romantic feelings for Serena."_

_"Your heart says otherwise, the heart may be weak at times but it always tells the truth. but if you say you don't like her that way master then I will respect your decision"_

"Thank you Lucario, take a nice rest." Ash said out loud while smiling as he recalled the aura Pokemon into its pokeball.

"I'm glad I met you buddy."

* * *

_Flashback: 4 years, 7 months, and 10 days. 5 days after the death of Delia Ketchum_

_"I still can't believe she's gone." Ash said, his eyes had began to lose the innocent child like look they once had. _

_"Neither can I Ash, I'm glad I was in coming to visit. I just wish things were different." Said Serena who had just arrived in Pallet Town to see her friend only to see him on his knees holding a dead and burnt Delia in their smoldering yard._

_"To think that Drew did this just what the heck! I haven't dine anything to him and he just randomly shows up saying May is HIS and kills my mom! What am I going to do."_

_"I don't know Ash..." Serena said as she rested her hand on Ash's gently squeezing it trying to comfort her friend. "Hey Ash I will right back, I'm going to go to the bathroom."_

_"Upstairs, third door to the left." Ash sighed as he pulled a blanket the was resting on the couch and tightly wrapped himself in it._

* * *

_"He said the third door to the left...or was it the second door to the right?" Serena said as she walked up the stairs. She was about to go back and ask him which it was but she decided that he needed some alone time._

_"I think it was the second door to the right, well here goes nothing." She whispered as she opened the door. As she walked inside she saw a neatly made bed and closed curtains. She could barley make out her surroundings as she walked around. _

_"I think this is Mrs Ketchum's room. might as well try the other door and-" Serena said as she began to walk out of the room but bumped into an ironing board. The iron fell to the ground and fell through the floorboards and Serena let out a squeal in fright. She went to open the curtains and once light illuminated the room she went to go access the damage she created. _

_"Oh no...this is bad! I hope Ash won't be-" Serena said but noticed something that was crammed one of the boards._

_"Ash can you come here please?"_

* * *

_"Hey Ash what do you think this is?" Serena asked Ash who was holding a small chest with a keyhole on it. _

_"I don't know...I wonder why mom his this from me. Great it's locked" Ash said as he tried to pry open the box. Suddenly an idea came to Ash. _

_"One second Serena, I know where the key is!" Ash exclaimed as he walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and opened the drawer and pulled out a small key. Ash hurried back over to Serena and picked up the box. _

_"Mom always told me that one day she would use this key and told me never to touch it. I hope it works." He said as he inserted the key and turned it hearing a small 'click' signifying that it was unlocked. Ash opened up the box to examine what was hidden inside it. _

_Inside he saw 3 Pokeballs, a letter, and a ring. "what the...whose are these?" Ash said out loud as he picked up the letter. He read it out loud to Serena._

* * *

_Dear Delia,_

_I'm so sorry but I need to go away for a long time. You know how the Pokemon league is, wish I knew what I signed up for back in the day. I don't regret anything however, if I hadn't became the Kanto League Champion then I wouldn't be who I am today, I would never have met the woman who has given me everything (that's you sweetie), and I would not have a beautiful baby boy that I held in my arms. Delia I said it before and I will say it again, he is perfect, he is so perfect. I wouldn't change him for all the Pokemon, money, and fame in the world. Our baby boy is perfect, we did a good job. I'm glad you agreed with me and gave him the name Ash. I named him Ash hoping that when he grows up he will give people happiness and joy as simple as ash scattering in the wind. Guess like we're keeping the fire tradition, with my father naming me Red hoping I would have the passion of a red hot flame, I wonder if his first Pokemon will be a charmander...regardless of what it is he will do great things in this world. Delia in these pokeballs are the Pokemon that we agreed we would give Ash when he turned 10 once he got his starter Pokemon. I hope he gets to meet Blue, I wonder if his son will share a rivalry with Ash as I did with him. That would be ironic...Delia I need to go now, if they find me here they could hurt you. Team Rocket...I guess Giovani didn't disband Team Rocket after all. I love you Delia, forever and always. I hope Ash won't hate me for not being there for him when he is growing up, he probably will but dare to dream._

_I love you_

_-Red_

* * *

_Ash dropped the letter as tears appeared in his eyes, "I love you dad" he said as he collapsed to the ground and started to cry. _

_"Oh Ash..." Serena whispered as she pulled him upright and pulled him into a big hug as he let all his sorrows finally escape in the form of tears. _

_Once Ash had calmed down he walked up to the box and pulled out the pokeballs. He threw one out and out a tiny yellow mouse. It had little black turfs on its ears but one of the ears was a bit spiky. It had a small tail and stood about one foot tall. It cried "Pichu Pi chu!" It looked around the room and became frightened when he saw Ash and Serena. It was about to run away until Serena said "Ash is that a Pichu?"_

_Pichu froze at those words. The word 'Ash' dang through his head as it remembered something it's owner once told him. _

_"Pichu...I'm Ash Ketchum...Reds son."_

_Pichu immediately jumped into Ash's arms and began to nuzzle his cheek until he noticed Pikachu. Then Pichu went off to go play with Pikachu._

* * *

_Suddenly a pokeball randomly opened and a small Pokemon appeared. It stood about 1.4 ft tall and had blue and black features over his body._

_"So you are masters son" said a voice in Ash's head. "That's aura!" Ash said out loud. _

_"Ash whats aura?" Serena asked Confused as to what was going on hearing no voice._

_"Aura is the essence if all living things. everything has aura, some people are able to manipulate aura and use it to their advantage. If you have ever heard the Legend of Sir Arron then you may know that he was a aura guardian." Ash explained._

_"That's so cool!" Serena said._

_Ash then reached for the third pokeball and threw it in the air, out came a small chestnut hedgehog. "Chespin Ches!"_

_"Dad..."_

_"Oh Ash" Serena said._

* * *

_Return to current time Location-Ash's hotel room._

Ash and Pikachu were walking down the hallway but were stopped by a certain blunette.

"Your name is Terra right?" Dawn asked.

"Yes, what do you want." Ash said through gritted teeth.

"P-p-please...please...is that you Ash?" she said as she began to silently cry. "I-I-I-I-i'M sorry Terra, it's just since the death...no dissapearence of an old friend I have not been who I used to be. I've been diagnosed with PTSD. Just please...let me be right."

"Why the fuck do you thing I'm this 'Ash', do you think every guy you meet is this guy?" Ash asked as he began to feel pity for this girl. "Ash Ketchum is dead, you're searching for a ghost."

"I never told you his last name" Dawn exclaimed as her eyes grew wide. "Ash is that you?"

"..."

"Ash please!" Dawn pleaded.

"Dawn do you really want to know what happened four years ago?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash. I need to know why you left. I mean I know why I-" Dawn said until Ash interrupted.

"Close your eyes." Ash said.

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Ok I'm trusting you Ash.." Dawn said as she shut her eyes.

Ash walked up to her and his fist glowed blue as he put it on her forehead and "Goodnight Dawn" as he swiped his hand across her forehead. Dawns body fell to the floor.

* * *

**Well then, is Ash a murderer? Well if you read the summery before at the top of this chapter then if you're smart enough put two and two together and you will get you're answer. Now what did you guys think of Ash's backstory with Lucario? Another question, what do you think Ash did with Pichu and Chespin? Well I'm going to take my leave because I have stuff to do and I'm kinda peeved at my dad for shutting off the internet so yea. You guys know the drill, read review fav follow whatever flows your boat.**

**-Nexxus**


	12. Betrayal

**Hey everyone it me Nexxus! Ok a few quick things**

**1) Ash is not done with May AT ALL trust me. Lucario just noticed a shift that is all. Ash still is in love with May but is starting to question his feelings for Serena a bit. Not much like .00000001% out of 100%. That didn't make sense.**

**2) The reason Dawn finally got conformation on her theory about Terra being Ash because Ash said "Your looking for a ghost Ash Ketchum is dead." Dawn never said Ash's last name so that's why she figured it out. **

**3) ummm...actually I thinks that's it.**

**Now last chapter was the longest one I've written so far. This one I'm intending on making it longer soooo yuppppppp. You guys get more!**

**now I'm just going to jump into this, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Know what, fuck the disclaimer cause (sarcasm) I'm totally old enough to own a Multi-Million (or billion) dollar business So actually FUCK NO. I OBVIOUSLY DONT OWN POKEMON! well I think I made my point now enjoy!.**

**warning: strong language in this chapter. **

* * *

"Wow she's lighter than I thought" Ash said as he walked into his hotel room with pikachu as he carried an un conscience Dawn over his shoulder. He walked over to the sofa and literally dropped her on it as her body made a soft 'thud' upon impact.

"Pikachu, do you think I'm ready to do this alone? I mean if I don't she will go and tell the others, and if I can't do it i could have an un conscience female passed out in my room And I'm assuming the police wouldn't believe me if I said we we were having a sleep over." Ash said while chuckling.

"Pikachu...do you think I'm ready? I mean last time I tried alone I drained myself of energy and was in a coma for 3 weeks. Do you think I'm ready?" He asked as he had a look of concern on his face.

"Pika pika Pi Pi Pi Pi!" Pikachu cheered as he nodded his head and pumped his little paw into the air.

"Ok Pikachu I'm trusting you buddy. If I do fail again then get Lucario." Ash said as he walked over to his backpack and pulled on a pair of gloves. "Hey Pikachu, when was the last time I wore Sir Arron's gloves?" Ash asked with a smirk on his face as he pulled them over his hands.

"Pika...pika" Pikachu said as it dropped its head in shame.

"Oh yea...sorry bout that again Pikachu, I know you wanted that crate of ketchup..." Ash said as he nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Ok Pikachu, be back in a flash." Ash said as he scratched Pikachu behind his ears earning an affectionate coo from the little mouse. Ash got up and walked over to Dawn's limp body. 'Here goes nothing' Ash thought. He held his hands side by side creating a small ball of pure aura. He then took control of the life energy in one hand and rested it on Dawn's head. He whispered two words.

"Memory Link."

* * *

_Dreamworld: Dawn._

"Where...where am I? Dawn asked out loud only to not get an answer. She looked around her, she floated in an endless void of darkness unable to see anything. "Hello?" Dawn yelled to nobody, only she wasn't expecting a response. A bright light flashed and Dawn found herself whisked away to an empty field. She looked around and noticed a boy walked towards her.

"Hi Dawn." Ash said, his voice devoid of emotion, his eyes seemed lifeless yet here he was, speaking to her. He wore his Kalos Attire and was waiting for Dawn to respond.

"Ash it really is you!" Dawn squealed as she ran up to Ash to give him a hug only to run into an invisible barrier. "Wait...what?"

"You said you wanted to know the truth, correct?" Ash asked.

"Yes Ash. I need to see what really happened. I know you wouldn't do that,I still Harv doubts that Drew would do it so then who did?" Dawn asked.

"..."

"wait...you said it was Drew so May would abandon him didn't you!" Dawn yelled becoming furious.

"No. If you would shut your fucking mouth I can show you what that scum did. How he ruined my life. How he took everything away from me." Ash said in a monotonic voice. Dawn surprised by how calm Ash was.

Suddenly another light blinded Dawn and she was brought somewhere else.

* * *

_Location: Pallet Town, Ketchum residence. The day of Delia Ketchums death._

Dawn found herself in Ash's back yard and saw Ash and her mother talking about something.

_"Of course Stephan wouldn't tell you his wish! If he did it wouldn't have come true Ash." Said Delia._

Dawn couldn't help but smile at the sight of Ash's mother. She was such a beautiful woman and it was a shame that she wasn't residing in this world anymore. Suddenly she felt a strong gust of wind and she saw a man with a fedora on his head covering hid facial appearance arrive on a Flygon.

"Drew has a Flygon..." Dawn said to herself starting to have mixed emotions about trusting him over Ash. Suddenly she heard Delia yell at the man, she could tell that Delia was pretty pissed off.

_What does this have to do with my husband?" Delia shouted demanding an answer. She was furious, her eyes burned with hate as the man mocked not only her son but her husband._

_"Why do you defend him Delia? He left you. He left you and your child. He never fathered him, he just vanished. What does that tell you? He doesn't love his son and he certainly wouldn't care what happens to either of you, why else would he have left you after Ash was born?"_

_"You know nothing of my husband! He had his reasons to leave. He didn't abandon us, he told me he was leaving. He told me why and I said he could! So how dare you mock my husband!" Delia yelled, tears leaked from her eyes. She was enraged, she wanted this man to burn in hell._

_"Whatever you say Delia. I'd love to stay and chat but time for me to finish this. Hey Ash how does it feel that you've lost your father but now your going to lose you mother?" The man bellowed. His voice was deep and was full of hate. "Flygon end this! Use flamethrower on the Ketchum's and let them burn!"_

Dawn couldn't believe her eyes. 'Ash told the truth he didn't kill his mother! whoever this man is with the Flygon did-' Dawn thought but her thoughts were cut short by a scream.

_"Ash look out!" Delia screamed in terror. Ash stood still, fear paralyzingly even muscle in his body. Delia then ran to her son and with all the strength she possessed she pushed Ash out of the range of flamethrower._

_"MOM NO!" Ash screamed shaking in anger. Tears were in his eyes, his fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his skin._

_"God dammit!" The man yelled. "Stupid bitch! Look what you've done! You've ruined everything!"_

_Flygon began to ready another flamethrower until his master raised a hand._

_"No flygon. I have a better idea." He said as he approached Ash._

_"How does it feel Ash? You mother is dead all because of you! I think this is a far more suitable punishment for a failure like you." The man said._

_Ash collapsed to the ground. His eyes burned from the tears that fell freely to the ground._

_"Pika pika! Pika CHUUUU!" Pikachu yelled unleashing a powerful thunderbolt at the man._

_"Flyyyyyygon!" Flygon cried as it landed in front of its trainer to protect him from the lethal attack._

_"Flygon, fly fly, flygon!" It muttered._

Tears began to well up in her eyes at the sight of Delia laying there Slowly dying as she saw her son crying over her body only to be insulted by a horrible man.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Dawn screamed at the man. She waited for a response and got none. "Hey I'm talking to you!" She said as she walked up to the man. She was expecting him to hurt her but he simply walked straight through her like a ghost as he made his way to his Flygon.

'What-" Dawn said but was cut off by a flash of light and the Ash she knew appeared.

"Dawn this isn't real, it's the past. They can't see you or hear you. We are non existing entities in this world." Ash said to her as he looked at his younger self and his mother. Tears slowly dripped from his eyes as he looked at Dawn and said "Look" as he pointed to Delia.

_"Ash..." Came a voice. It was faint and was very weak. After this came a raspy cough._

_"Mom!" Ash yelled as he turned around and ran to his mother, knelling down and holding her burnt body in his arms._

_"Mom it's going to be ok we're going to get you help!" Ash cried in a very raspy voice._

_"Ashy I'm sorry but my time is up sweetie. I want you to remember these three things." Delia said her voice just above a whisper._

_"Mom don't talk like that! Please!" Ash cried laying his head in his mothers shoulder._

_"Ash please be strong. If I'm leaving this world I need to tell you these three things, they are more important than you think." She said coughing as the words came out"_

_"One: Ash this was not your fault. You did everything you could do." She said. Her voice was strained, Ash could tell there wasn't much time left._

_"Two: I want you to know that both your father and I are very very proud of you. We love you so much Ash. Don't ever forget that." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up and kissed it._

_"Three: Ash. This is my last chance to tell you about your father. Your father is an amazing man. When you were born he held you in his arms and he had the biggest smile on his face." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Ash, it's time I told you who your father is. Ash-" she began as coughed up some blood._

_"Your fathers name is Red." She said. And one last time she muttered "I love you Ash" and her body went limp._

_"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown_

Tears began to stream down both Ash and Dawn's faces. "Ash I'm so sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm-"

"SHUT UP!" Ash yelled. "If you even want to have a fucking chance of redemption and keep your damn thoughts to yourself" He spat at her, his voice full of enough venom to out an Arbok to shame. Dawn then turned her attention back to the memory.

_"You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ash said running at the man tackling him to the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yelled preparing to punch the man._

_The man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground._

_Ash's mouth was open with shock. His facial expression showed three things. Sorrow, hate, and disbelief._

_The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes. He stood about 6.1 ft and his face had a slash on it that closely reassembled that of a knife wound. The man turned around and mounted Flygon and flew away into the clouds._

_The sky grew dark as rain bore down on the shattered boy. Lightening lite the sky and you could see the boys face was full of discomfort. He fell to his knees, punched the ground and sobbed once again. Pikachu stood right next to his friend and shed tears of his own._

* * *

Dawn just stood there with tears streaming down her face, her eyes full of Sorrow and hated, her mouth opened wide.

"Well Dawn, that's what happened. Drew killed my mother, how shitty do you feel right now" Ash asked, his voice once again devoid of emotion.

"So shitty you wouldn't believe." Dawn whispered. "I can't believe I was so stupid. I knew I should have trusted you I KNEW IT! My gut told me to trust you but my head was full of disbelief. That isn't an excuse however..."

"Dawn do me a favor and shut up" Ash said. "It's harder than it looks to actually sharek memories with someone, I could be in a coma right now."

Once again a bright light engulfed the duo as they traveled 5 days later.

* * *

_Dreamworld Time skip: 5 days after the death of Delia. Location: Professor Oak's Lab._

**_(An: this will be a flashback. There will be No communication between Ash and Dawn who are watching this memory)._**

_"Ash how are you feeling?" asked Serena who squeezed his hand trying to comfort Ash._

_"As good as I can be." He answered as he sighed and walked outside. _

* * *

_"I hope he is ok Cilian" said a girl with purple hair that was tied in pigtails. She a cream shirt that had long sleeves with pink cuffs and a pink collar, a pink skirt with a large pink ribbon tied around her waist._

_"Well Iris he just lost his mother, he is holding up as best he can" said Cilan, he wore a white shirt, a black vest with gold buttons, a green bow tie, black pants, and brown shoes._

_"I know but..." Iris said as she decided to end the conversation on that note._

* * *

_"Poor Ash..." said Dawn, she wore a black with a white undershirt inside a V-shaped neck with a short pink skirt. On her head, she wears a white beanie with a pink pokeball print on it. She also wore her pink knee-high boots. On her wrist was her pink pokech, which she obtained in the beginning of her journey in Jubilife City._

_"Dawn what did you think? That Ash was going to be all cheery? He just lost his fucking mother." said Paul, who wore a blue sports jacket and grey jeans. _

_"Come on Paul chill out!" said Misty, she wore her traditional yellow crop top and jean shorts held up with red suspenders._

_"Yea Paul, we are here to support Ash, not be negative like that." said the pokemon watcher Tracey, who wore green t-shirt with brown shorts. Wrapped around his head was an orange headband.  
_

_"Whatever Sketchit. Bottom line is that Ash's mother is dead. There is no changing that, so don't expect him to have his usual happy go lucky attitude. And whoever was the dirty little fucker that killed her will have to deal with me" said Paul as he walked out of the lab and went outside._

* * *

_"I can't imagine the pain Ash must feel right now" said a now 10 year old Max. He had just gotten his starter pokemon Treecko and had already obtained 2 more pokemon, the Ralts he befriended in the beginning of his travels with Ash and a Slakoth that his father had given him. He still wore his traditional green t-shirt accompanied by green and brown sneakers, black glasses and his brown shorts._

_"Well Max I bet he is, Delia was a wonderful woman. Ash always couldn't wait to come home after each journey and the first thing he did was give his mom a big hug" said Brock._

_"I've known Mrs. Ketchum since I was a little kid! The fact that she is gone is...just as bad as loosing Daisy or gramps." Said Gary._

* * *

_Serena got up and walked over to a distressed May, her face was full of worry and concern. She noticed Serena and said "Who are you?" _

_"I'm one of Ash's friends, my name is Serena. You're May right?" _

_"Yes, why?"_

_"I've always wanted to meet you! Ash talked about you all the time during his journey's during Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova."_

_Mays face began to glow a light shade of red at this realization of how important she was to Ash._

_"Ash is important to me as well Serena. He has always been there for me, he holds a special place in my heart" May said as she moved her hand to where her heart was. _

_"Well does someone have a crush?" Serena asked while giggling. Mays face grew dark __crimson. _

_"No Serena I don't have a crush on him." _

_"Oh..." Serena muttered. 'Poor Ash' she thought._

_"I love him" May said._

_Serena's eyes grew large as she took in what she had said. 'Oh Ash i going to be so happy!'_

_"May I think if anyone can help him right now it's you. He is outside near Delia's casket." Serena said._

_"O-Ok" _

* * *

_"Mom...why did you have to go?" Ash whispered as he fell to his knees and began to cry. 'He was right, Drew was right. It was all my fault! If only I had moved then Mom would still be here with me and I wouldn't be out here, alone, scared, and...missing you' he thought._

_"Ash are you ok?" came a voice from behind. Ash turned his body to face May as he began to cry on her shoulder. "Why May...Why did she have to go?" Ash asked while sobbing onto her shoulder._

_"Ash...I can't even fathom the pain you're going through right now. The things she told you before she died were just so..." _

_"Too much, one moment she is there with me next she isn't. It happened so fast..." Ash said. "Hey May...did I ever told you about my father?"_

_"No...to be honest this is the first time I've ever heard you even talk about him. Well aside from...you know.."_

_"My dad was Red."_

_"Red...wait, RED?!" May asked stunned._

_"Yes...I...my mom said that he would be proud of me no matter what I got myself into...bet he isn't proud of me being incapable of saving his wife."_

_"Ash don't say that!" May said. "Your Dad loves you, just like your mom did. Ash...you are just as good-no, you're better than Red. You're amazing, Ash never in my life have I met anyone like you." May said._

_"You...you mean that May?"_

_"Of course I do!" May said with a bright smile on her face. "Ash...you have no clue how much you mean to me, you are one of my closest friends. Ash you are special, one of the kind. Nothing can ever tear us apart."_

_"Thanks May..." Ash said. He was released from the hug and said "Let's go back inside" then he kissed her on the cheek and walked at an increased pace back to the lab leaving May frozen in place. "He...kissed me...maybe he does love me..."_

* * *

_Ash walked into the lab but was alerted when he heard Pikachu launch a thunderbolt and then heard everyone yelling in panic. Ash ran into the room and looked at his friends were lined up infront of Ash not allowing Ash to see what was happening. _

_"Pikachu what are you doing?" Ash yelled as he pushed through his friends only to see something that made something inside him snap. In front of his stood Drew Larosse, the man who killed his mother. _

_"You!" Ash yelled as he charged at Drew and tried to land a punch on him but Drew simply side stepped him and watched the enraged teen landed on the ground. "You have the nerve-" Ash said slowly standing up "To come to my mothers funeral after what you did!"_

_"Ash what the fuck are you doing?" Gary yelled._

_"What am I doing? What am I doing!? Ash yelled infuriated at his friends. _

_"Ash that's Drew!" May yelled as she ran into the room._

_"I know! He is the sad sack of crap that killed my mom!" Ash said angrily._

_"He did what" Gary said turning his attention to the green haired coordinator. "_

_"Oh please Ash, is that what you told them?" asked Drew. _

_"What do you mean Drew?" asked May who was completely out of loop._

_"Oh that he killed his mother." _

_"WHAT?!" everyone yelled in surprise, including Ash.  
_

_"You disgust me Drew! Now you're lying to my friends! Pikachu use-"_

_"Ash what the hell?!" Gary yelled._

_"What?"_

_"You can't just randomly attack people!"_

_Yea but-" _

_"Ash shut up for a minute." Drew said as he walked up to May._

_"What happened was that I participated in a contest in Pallet Town a few days ago. When I was leaving I heard a scream and I ran to investigate and what do I find? Ash having his Pignite attack Delia"_

_"You lying piece of-"_

_"Ash you can't lie to them" Drew said "May next this is the worst part, his mother says she loves him despite what he did and he told her to rot in hell'_

_"Drew I'm warning you get the fuck-"_

_"Ash you can't hide the truth! Everyone look at me" Drew said. "Look my clothes are torn to bits! He had his Pikachu use iron tail on me once he noticed me and he tried to eliminate me so no one would find out the truth. Then he had Pignite use flamethrower on me! That's why I'm burnt like this"_

_"I can't believe you are this pathetic!" Ash yelled. "You kill my mother, come to her funeral, lie to my friends, and to top it all off you say I KILLED HER!" Ash marched up to Drew and looked him dead in the eye and said "If you think my friends would believe that kind of bull shit then you have another thing coming"_

_Ash then took notice of everyone had tears in their eyes. "Guys? Is everything-" Ash said confused until a certain brunette walked up to him and slapped him across the face and screamed _

_"How could you?!" May said. _

_"May" Ash said astonished. "Y-y-you don't really believe him do you?"_

_"I...I just...WHY?!" May cried._

_"May I didn't! Come on Max you believe me right?"_

_"Ash...why would you do this?" Max said his hands balled into fists. "To think I looked up to you! How stupid was I to think you were actually a good role model!"_

_Ash then turned to Dawn. "Dawn please, you know I wouldn't do this right?!"_

_Dawn stood there, her face unhealthily pale, tears streamed down her face as she looked at him and just stared at him. "Ash...why..."_

_"Dawn please! You just have to believe me!"_

_"I'm...I'm sorry Ash..."_

_Ash then looked at Tracey and Misty and said "Tracey come on! We did so many amazing things together, you have been in Pallet Town for a long time! You know I wouldn't do this! Misty you're one of my best friends you know I wouldn't kill my mom right?!" _

_"Ash...why...why would you do this?" Tracey said as he lifted his hand to his head and clutched it obviously having a migraine from the stress._

_"Ash I-I-I-I just why?!" Misty yelled as she fell to her knees and began to cry uncontrollably._

_Ash turned to Iris and Cilan "Iris Cilan you guys know I wouldn't do this right? I mean we did so many fun things in Unova, you just gotta believe me!"_

_"I'm sorry Ash...but the evidence is to obvious. I don't want to but what Drew has told us is accurate as to the condition of both Delia and him" said Cilan._

_"Ash! I know I always said you were a kid but I never thought you would be a murderer!" Iris yelled. _

_Ash then turned to Gary and said "Gary we've been childhood friends and rivals since we could crawl. You need to believe me! Please!"_

_"Shut up Ash! I can't believe you would do this!" Gary yelled as he gritted his teeth in rage._

_"Brock, you have traveled with me since I began my journey. You have watched me grow into who I am know. You HAVE to believe me please!"_

_"Ash well I was wrong. Guess you're not the person we thought you were."_

* * *

_Serena couldn't believe what she was hearing. She ran to Ash's side to defend her friend. "You guys are you crazy?! This is Ash! How many times has he risked his life to save your lives! His pokemon's lives, your pokemon's lives, even total strangers! He always has tried to save everyone! He has a heart of gold and you guys have the gall to not trust him!" Serena yelled infuriated. _

_"Serena I know we just met but really, you don't actually believe this killer do you?" Drew said with an arrogant smirk on his face. Serena then walked up to Drew and slapped him across the face, Drew screamed in pain from his burns and fell to the ground clutching his injured cheek. _

_"Serena what is wrong with you?! You could have hurt Drew even more! Don't tell me you believe Ash over him!" May said. _

_"I can't believe you May! Out of everyone here I would expect you to believe him!" Serena yelled back at her._

_"So Drew, you had this planned out didn't you" said Paul who walked into the room with a look of hatred in his eyes._

_"What are you talking about Paul?"_

_"That you killed Delia"_

_"No I didn't"_

_"I saw what you did today in the forest"  
Drew's body tensed as Paul said that. "I don't know what you're talking about"_

_"Well then let me refresh your memory"Paul said._

* * *

_Flashback 20 minutes ago. Paul's perspective._

_Paul walked down the stone steps of the lab as he was about to take leave of Pallet Town until he heard someones voice._

_"Roserade use razor leaf"_

_"Must just be someone having a pokemon battle or something" Paul said but stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the man say "Flygon now use a weak flamethrower on me"_

_"What the fuck?" Paul said as he walked over to the bushes and his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. Drew Lauroose stood there and took a direct flamethrower to his body and screamed in pain._

_"Thank you flygon, return" Drew said as he called the dragon back to its pokeball._

_'What is he up to?' Paul wondered as he stood up and walked over to Drew. "Hey Flower Boy! I knew you had a few screws loose but this! This takes the cake. What are you doing?"  
_

_"Roserade use Grass whistle." Drew said calmly.  
_

_"Wait...what?" Paul said as he realized something was wrong. 'I got to get out of here' he thought as he began to run away but heard the soft melody emitted from Roserade and passed out._

* * *

_"Wow Paul, never thought Ketchum actually planed on me coming here, so when did he tell you that?" Drew said amused that his plan was working._

_" .Fuck." said Paul. "So everyone, even now you doubt Ash. He has been there for you every time you needed help and this is how you repay him? By taking bush heads word over Ash's?"_

_"Hey don't call him bush head!" May yelled._

_"ENOUGH!" Ash yelled. He walked up to her and began to pour his heart out to her. "May we've been through so much, please you need to believe me! May I love you with every fiber in my body" Ash said and paused for a moment before continuing. "May don't you remember what you said earlier? You said I was special and nothing could tear us apart! Please May you HAVE to believe me!"_

_May just stood there with her fists clenched. "Fuck you Ash"_

_Ash's eyes widened as she said that "May please"_

_"Ash I was wrong" May said, her eyes full of hate. "I thought you were special and hell was I wrong! You're nothing but a low life! You're no better than Team Magma! Oh yea who could forget about Team Aqua! Not to mention Team Rocket! And hell what you did is just as bad as any of their crimes! Ash you are a monster"_

_"May...please!"_

_"Ash...you are nothing like your father. You are no where similar to him. You are worthless, you kill your mom and pin it on Drew! You say you love me, ha that's funny! You set this whole thing up so you could make Drew look bad in front of me! Well too bad! You are nothing like Red, never have and never will."_

_Ash just stared at everyone in disbelief. 'May...how could you' Ash thought as tears fell from his face dripping to the floor creating a soft "pitter patter" _

_Ash turned and ran out of the room crying leaving everyone in the room to their own thoughts._

_"Well then...fuck you guys. You never deserved to be friends with Ash." said Paul as he walked out of the lab._

_"I...I can't believe you all right now. You just...I...I need to go, I can't stand to see the sight of any of you" Serena yelled as she ran out of the room and went to search for her friend_

* * *

Memory Link Disabled.

Dawn and Ash woke up and stood up. Dawn stood there as tears ran down her face. "Ash...I-I-I-I I'm so sorry!"

"Dawn get out of here"

"No!"

"Ummm yes"

"No I'm not leaving you again! Ash I can't believe I was so stupid!"

"Dawn get out"

"Ash, give me 5 minutes. Just 5 minutes to try to earn your forgiveness, if you still hate me I will leave and never bother you again. I won't tell anyone who you are I promise" Dawn pleaded as tears re appeared in her eyes.

Ash looked at her for a minute contemplating on what to do.

"You have 5 minutes, the clocks ticking"

* * *

**Holy hell! I just wrote over 5000 Words! So yea...I'm going to make this short...ummm let's see...ummm well I guess I will update maybe tomorrow but it's doubtful. But yea what did everyone thing?! Did I do a good job ^_^ Let me know in the reviews or PM me advice etc etc. **

**Peace!**


	13. Redemption Or Rejection?

**Bonjour lecteurs! Comment Alez Vous? Nah I'm just in French so I decided to write at least something french like! Now this story will not be as long as the last one and I have to defend myself a little bit cause of last chapter. Yes I know there was an excessive amount of swearing, now in my defense that green haired freak killed Ash's mother so I feel that it is understandable to respond to him showing up to the funeral. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* once again I do not own Pokemon...now I'm kinda of getting depressed cause now I realize I can never truly be a Pokemon master.**

* * *

"You have five minutes, the clock is ticking" Ash said emotionless.

"Thank you so much Ash!" Dawn cheered as she ran up to give her friend a hug but he out his hand out signifying that he did now want to be touched.

"4 minutes 30 seconds..." Ash said as he began to feel that Dawn was going to wing this own thing. 'Why did I even give her a chance to redeem herself?' Ash thought.

"Ash...what I did Was terrible-" Dawn said as her voice began to trail off.

"know what? Forget it Ash,I had this planned out since I realized my mistake at the end of the funeral and had memorized an apology. Forget it, something like that is...it wouldn't be fair to you, I'm going to speak from my heart" Dawn said in a very serious voice taking Ash by surprise.

'I didn't expect her to act this way...' Ash thought as he began to question his judgment on the blunette.

"Ash what I did back then is unforgivable, the fact that you are even giving me this chance to earn forgiveness is just...I don't deserve this and here and I am I haven't even apologized yet I'm just rambling on about all this...whatever it is. Ash nothing I say or do will ever make up for what I did, in your weakest moment when you needed a friend the most I turned my back on you! And no Ash I'm not even going to try to defend myself or victimize myself cause all in all it was my fault. I used poor judgment and trusted essentially a total stranger over my teacher-no my best friend. Ash I looked at you like a brother and after all you have done for me I stabbed you in the back. I mean you taught me everything I know about Pokemon! You traveled with me through all of Sinnoh earning badges and you made time for me to participate in contests, you could have easily just said no but you didn't. i wouldn't be the coordinator I am today without you. You saved me so many times, from Darkrai, from Arceus, from Girintenia, from Palkia, from Dialga, everything! You didn't even as. For anything in return, you didn't ask for a reward after you did all this noble deeds; you just continued to live your life as if nothing had happened and just treated everyone equally." Dawn said as tears began to leak from her eyes.

'Dawn...' Ash thought before saying "2 minutes."

"Ash after all if this, everything we went through, all the joys we shared together I threw away. It doesn't have mattered how many people people trusted Drew over you, I believed him over my best friend, I can't pin this on anyone but myself. This wasn't Brock's fault, it wasnt May's fault, it was no ones fault but my own. I have effectively ruined our friendship. You mean so much to me Ash but after what I did I can easily tell no matter what I do, no matter how many times I say sorry, nothing will change. In the end I betrayed my best friend Ash Ketchum. Ash I'm not going to say sorry, my words are probably worthless to you. I betrayed you." Dawn said while her voice began to falter from its usual cheeriness. Tears flowed from her eyes freely meeting no resistance.

"Times...up" Ash whispered.

"goodbye Ash" Dawn said as she turned and began to head for the door until something grabbed her arm and turned her around.

When she saw Ash he had tears in his eyes, his lips quivered rapidly.

"D-D-Dawn"

"Ash I'm so sorry" Dawn whispered but was very surprised when Ash pulled her onto a tight hug and sobbed on her shoulder.

"Dawn all this t-t-time I've been alone consumed with hatred for you guys. I don't want that feeling anymore Dawn!" Ash cried as his voice began to crack under I pressure.

"all this time I have felt this pain. I hate it I don't want it anymore!" He sobbed.

"Oh Ash" Dawn said in a hushed tone as she returned the distraught boys embrace. "Just let it all out Ash. I'm here and this time I'm not going away"

Ash continued to sob on Dawn's shoulder for another five minutes as he told her the numerous things the event had caused him. once he had finally calmed himself he released Dawn from the hug and stepped a few paces back.

"Dawn...I forgive you." Ash whispered."W-w-what?" Daw. Said astonished by what Ash had said.

"W-w-what?" Dawn said astonished by what Ash had said.

"Dawn I forgive you"

"Ash...thank you! I know I don't deserve this but thank you!" Dawn cheered as she felt something she hadn't felt in the past four years. Pure Happiness.

"Thats right you don't." Ash said But then continued his statement. " Dawn I was not expecting you to say those things. You truly spoke from your heart and that's why I have forgiven you. Don't expect me to be all buddy buddy with you right away though."

"I didn't think you would." Dawn said tearfully. An idea suddenly stuck Ash and he immediately decided to take advantage Of the situation at hand.

"Dawn you want to know how you can redeem yourself?" Ash asked.

"Of course Ash! Anything for you" Dawn said with a burning passion in her eyes.

"Get me close to the old group. If I am going to expose Drew then I need to gain their trust, I can't just randomly go knocking people cause well..I'm pretty sure that's a hate crime.

"No problem Ash, so any idea on how to approach this?" Dawn asked.

"You have no idea"

* * *

**And Cut! Beautiful if I do say so myself, a true masterpiece! Now everyone what did you think? Now I know it seemed somewhat too easy for Dawn to be forgiven that quickly but well...I feel that it was the right time for it. The way I'm planning things out will require this renewed friendship for upcoming events. I could write a long summery but umm how about no. Sorry if this chapter was to short for you but deal with it. Now I probably won't update in the next few days and I have vacation next week so I'm not sure if I will update next week, I probably will but I'm afraid that it will be crummy...but well that's your decision. It has been great reading everyone's reviews cause it really helps me craft how each chapter will go. I give thanks for this advice to Bella Luna, your support and advice/guidance has really helped me with this story and I want to say from the bottom of my heart thank you.**

**Nexxus signing out! Can't wait to get home and play xbox! Well that doesn't have anything to do with this but yea that's probably all I'm going to do next week when I'm not writing.**


	14. Lost And Found

**Hey guys! Guess who! Ummmm no it's not Ash Ketchum -_- Ummm no wrong again I'm not the Master Chief. You're kidding me right? Did you really just say Chuck Norris? *Sigh* no it's Nexxus -_- wow just wow. Hahaha ok all jokes aside...or whatever the fuck that was ... Anyways happy easter! I gots Microsoft points and I got some Xbox stuff! Another episode of the walking dead (the game) halo DLC cod bo2 DLC and wait why am I telling you this? Ehhh sorry I'm a bit scatter brained. Anyways I am SOOOO Proud of myself for last chapter! Thank you everyone for the positive feedback! I have a feeling that more good things are coming! So who is ready to see Drew pee his pants? Well no one I hope cause that's fucking nasty...I am really rambling ok I'm going to shut up now.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon, cause if I said I did then I would be lying on easter and that's kinda well..low. UGGGG I really need to shut up. **

**A/N I'm writing this one on my iPod so if there are mistakes then deal with it!**

* * *

As the sun rose we find our newly redeemed blunette unable to fall asleep, the visions from earlier that night still haunting her.

"I can't believe Drew did that to Ash" Dawn said to herself in a hushed tone. "I'm so lucky he forgave me, I know I don't deserve it but he actually did. Drew will pay for what he has done."

"Oh wait I almost forgot!" She exclaimed as she pulled out a pokeball and sent out a small blue penguin.

"Piplup!" The little penguin cried as it stretched and let out a yawn.

"Piplup guess what!" Dawn said in an excited manor causing the tiny penguin to speculate as to why his trainer was so happy.

"Ash is back!" She whispered as she let out a fan girl squeal. "I apologized to him Piplup and he forgave me!"

Piplup's eyes opened wide in shock, the raven haired boy that gave her trainer so much joy has finally returned.

"Pip Piplup!" It cried in joy as it leaped into Dawns arms.

"Piplup..." Dawn whispered as the world around her began to fade away as she let herself succumb to sleep.

* * *

Time skip: 5 hours time: 9:37

"Pikachu do you think I did the right thing forgiving Dawn?" Ash asked his faithful companion. Ash had his hood pulled over his face as he began to doubt his choice about forgiving Dawn.

"Pika? Pika pika, pi pi chu!" Pikachu said as it rubbed his friends cheek with his own.

Thanks Pikachu" Ash said with a smile hidden from view. "I think I did the right thing, besides now I have a way to get close to them". Ash's mind began to wander and re-visit the past, his hands grew tense and he began to ball them into fists until a the familiar voice of a little girl interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Ash, where are you going? Serena and Clemmont are looking for you?" Asked Bonnie, she wore a yellow t-shirt accompanied by black shorts. She had her traditional satchel over her shoulder and her best friend poked his little head out of it.

"De de?" Dedenne asked hoping to help out his trainer.

"Sorry Bonnie, I have something I need to take care of. I...need to find something I lost a long time ago." Ash said as his voice began to grow cold.

"Can I come with you? Clemmont said I had to come back when I found you but he said when I did that I had to help him test another one of his inventions!" Bonnie pleaded as she put on a pair of puppy dog eyes hoping the Kanto native wouldn't send her back.

Ash chuckled at the thought of his friends dysfunctional experiments, they always broke one way or another and Bonnie was always the first one to sass the blonde haired inventor.

"Ok Bonnie but first tell me something" Ash said as he continued his statement. "What did Clemmont do this time?l

"He made something he called the magnetrizer 3.2.0" Bonnie said. "It will supposedly absorb the electromagnetic pulses given off by the sun and provide electricity to his other inventions and it will 'guarantee' success".

"I can see why you wanted to get out of there" Ash said as he laughed. "Clemmont always did have fantastic luck with..." Ash started but couldn't keep a straight face and laughed at the thought of something Clemmont made working.

"Ok Ash I get it my either can't make anything that doesn't end up becoming crap" Bonnie pouted.

"Bonnie remember what we talked about, you shouldn't talk like that. Remember every time you a puppy dies." Ash said in a serious yet playful tone.

"Whatever Ash" she replied rolling her eyes.

"Ok Bonnie let's get going, if I'm going to find...that thing then I have to get there before it gets away"

"It's a person isn't it Ash"

"..."

"Don't worry it will be our secret since you saved me from becoming Clemmont's test dummy"

"Thanks lets go."

* * *

As Ash and Bonnie arrived at their destination Bonnie began to grow interested in who Ash was looking for.

"Hey Ash why are we at the stadium, what is so important that's here?" Bonnie asked hoping for an answer.

"Someone I need to talk to" Ash said as his face had a look of determination on it. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I mean who are you looking for?" asked Bonnie as she began to grow agitated at Ash dodging the question.

"The winner of the battle." Ash said.

"Ash in case you haven't noticed the battle just started, there is no way of knowing who will win" Bonnie said as she began to grow agitated to a further extent.

"Trust me Bonnie, I know that this guy will win. There is no way he will be eliminated this early, and especially not until we have a battle." Ash said as he began to walk into the entrance.

* * *

Ash why didn't we go to the stadium?" Asked Bonnie as she grew confused once again.

"Because we aren't here to watch the battle, we are going to the lockers" Ash answered as he walked into the locker room.

"Why are things never simple with you?" Bonnie asked with a playful hint if sarcasm in her voice.

"Bonnie why don't you just keep your thoughts to yourself" Ash scolded the young girl. "Really one of these days you mouth will get you in a lot of troub-" he said before the television hanging from the ceiling interrupted him.

"Harold's Golurk is unable to battle the winner is Paul Slaid from Veilstone City!"

* * *

**Well how was that? Did I ruin your day? I don't know how long this is cause I'm done for today. I'm just going to copy and paste this into the doc manager on safari on this iPod and well yea. I ain't adding nothin else to this today so yupppp, adios muchachos!**


	15. I don't do charity work

**Hey hey hey! Time or chapter...15 I think? Yes no maybe so I don't care I'm just gonna guess its 15. Anyways yea Paul is going to make hi first appearance in this chapter! Oh and also I'm not sure if it will be in this chapter but Ash is having a change in attire, I kinda think that the** **whole hood concept is becoming to cliche due to every single fic having one, but yes his face will be somewhat hidden. Also I'm planning on starting my advanceshipping fic soon, I'm giving up on the oneshot sorry...I tried and tried but in the end it sucked. Now I am trying to plan out the whole fic but I'm thinking of naming it...I don't even know I'm just starting to plan it out. I don't know when I'm going to start it, probably when thi fic is done. Soooo yuppppppp. I am really un-focused right now so I'm going to attempt to make this chapter not suck. As always enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: well fuck looks like I don't own pokemon! Sucks to be me -_-**

* * *

"Paul...guess I was right, no way in hell he would lose this early" Ash muttered to himself only to have been heard by the rookie trainer.

"Ash who is Paul?" Asked Bonnie.

"Paul is...a rival and friend of mine, we go back to when I was traveling through the Sinnoh Region." Ash said as he began to reminisce on his rivals cruelness towards others.

"Paul and I...we didn't exactly get along. We were always at each other, I actually beat him during the Sinnoh League Bonnie." Ash told the young girl.

"Yea and that's the only time you have beaten me" sad a man with dark gray hair who walked into the room.

" you and I both know that I hack kicked your ass more times than I can count"

"Whatever Paul" Ash said "how have you been?"

"Really Ketchum?" Paul said in a stern tone "after all this time, after disappearing off the face of the planet for four years the first thing you say is 'Paul how have you been doing'?"

"Yes. Yes I am"

"You haven't changed at all, you are still that stupid little kid from Kanto I met 5 years ago."

Bonnie was about to butt in and give Paul a piece of her mind but was surprised when both trainers began to laugh.

"Wha-what? Why the hell are you laughing Ash? He insulted you!" Bonnie growled hostilely.

"I assume that this one has a foul mouth" Paul said as he stopped laughing.

"We'll I wouldn't say a foul mouth" Ash chuckled while rolling his eyes. "Let's just say the she has a "unique" vocabulary"

"Anyways Ketchum, you disappear for four years and you come to me. What do you want?" Asked Paul.

"Always straight and to the point aren't you Paul" Ash said as he inwardly laughed at the Sinnoh natives predictability. "Can't I just drop in and say hi?"

"Ash you and I both know that is a giant load of Tauros Shit"

"I want it back"

* * *

_Flashback- 4 years ago 5 hours after funeral_

_Ash ran through route one as rain continuously poured down on him as he ran._

_"Gotta run, need to get away from Pallet, need to get away from them, need to get away from her" He said as anger began to consume his thoughts. He arrived at a large and dying tree and he stared at it in horror._

_"No-" he began. "No, no, no, no ,NO! Pidgeot! Where are you?" Ash yelled out loud desperate for a response._

_Suddenly a high pitch cry snapped a distressed Ash out of his thoughts. A large bird made itself visible to the boy. Its plumage wasbrown with a cream underbelly. On its head was a red and yellow crest and red tail feathers. It had black markings around its eyes and its wings were spread as it flapped them to stay afloat in the air._

_"Pidgeot" it shrilled as it landed in front of Ash and nuzzled its head against his._

_"Pidgeot it's been forever since I've seen you!" Ash cried as he stroked the birds head with care as tears of happiness began to fill his eyes. "I've missed you so much"_

_"Pidgeot pidg!" Pidgeot cooed as it nuzzled its trainer._

_"Pidgeot...I'm going to be leaving for a very...long time. I don't know if I will...come back" Ash said as his tone began to grow serious._

_Pidgeot began to wonder what was happening, sure his trainer left it to go on adventures numerous times but this time...this time was different and it didn't know why._

_"Pidg?" Pidgeot asked in confusion._

_"Pidgeot I'm going to give you one chance to come with me, now here is your pokeball, it's been with me this whole_ _time and I want-no need to know if you want to come with me." Ash said as he began to grow more and more serious._

_"Pidg? Pidg pidg Pidgeot!" It cried as it poked the center of the pokeball with its head and was sucked into it._

_"Welcome back old friend" Ash whispered as he turned around and ran as fast as he could back to Pallet Town._

_As Ash ran he came across a man who was at the funeral._

_"Paul where are you going?" Asked the raven haired trainer._

_"What does it matter to you?" He snapped back with aggravation obvious in his response._

_"Paul I just lost my mother, my friends, and May! I'm not in the mood for your attitude!" Ash replied as he grew angered at Paul's attitude._

_"I know Ash. What's your point?" Paul asked unfazed by his rivals anger._

_Ash took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Paul where are you going now?"_

_"Why does it matter to you?" Paul asked as he began to go curious as to what Ash was thinking._

_"Just answer the question" Ash said as his voice began to grow colder with each passing second._

_"Sevi Islands" Paul said after a moments hesitation as to why Ash wanted this information._

_"I have a request" Ash said but was cut off by Paul._

_"I don't do favors " Paul cut in._

_"Allow me to rephrase myself then. I have a job for you."_

_"Why should I help you?" Paul asked but was starting to grow interested in Ash's intentions._

_"I need you to find an old friend of mine" Ash said while his eyes began to glow dilated._

_"I don't do charity work Ketchum. What's in it for me?" Paul asked._

_"Complete the task then you get your reward"_

_"I'll take my payment in advance" Paul said hoping for an immediate response. When he got none he turned around with his hands in his pockets and walked away until Ash spoke up._

_"I can get you a battle with Brandon" Ash said knowing he had gotten Paul's attention. Paul turned around_ _and glared at Ash with looks that could kill._

_"I know you want a rematch with the pyramid king and being the champion of the Battle Frontier I can arrange that."_

_"What do you need me to do?"_

_"Find my Butterfree"_

* * *

"Here" Paul said as he handed Ash a pokeball.

"When did you find him?" Ash asked asked in disbelief.

"About 2 years ago, it was being attacked by a group of Butterfree. I'm assuming its mate was a pink Butterfree wasn't it" Paul said as a grim look cast itself on his face.

"Yea why?"

"It was killed by the other Butterfree"

"Oh my god..." Ash said as his thoughts went to how much pain his old friend must have gone through.

"So when will my battle be" Paul asked

"After the tournament."

* * *

"Hey Terra!" Dawn yelled as she ran up to him as he exited the arena.

"What?" Ash asked.

"We're all going out to dinner tonight, you want to come?"

"Will Drew be there?"

"Of course" Dawn said with a smirk on her face.

"I'm in"

* * *

**I honest feel like I did a shitty job with this one, next chap will be better and longer. Also next chapter we will learn how drew got that mark on his face! And also another one of Ash's friends learn the truth! Sorry if you don't like this chapter, I feel like it is kinda all over the place. I really feel that the ending sucked...hope it didn't!**


	16. Dinner theater

**Hey everyone it's me again. Since I feel bad about last chap I'm updating again today! This time it won't suck! I'm gonna make it quick so read and enjoy! This is gonna be a long one!**

**Disclaimer: I don't fucking own pokemon**

* * *

As Ash approached the restaurant with a feeling of worry stabbing him in the gut. He was accompanied by Serena and Clemmont, Bonnie was at the hotel being watched by Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Serena...I'm really nervous. We are going out tonight with my...less desirable acquaintances and with them is my mortal enemy. What am I going to do?" Ash asked Serena with worry evident in his eyes.

"Well I know what you're not going to do" Clemmont said not wanting Serena to be put on the spot like this. "You're not going to beat the life out of Drew an you're not going to verbally attack our companions."

"He is right Ash, if you want this to work we can't just rush in there got headed." Serena said however her thoughts were on another topic.

'Why did he forgive Dawn already? After everything she did he forgave her just like that? How did she connivence him?' Serena thought to herself.

'What if she likes him? What if she is trying to expose him?' She thought frantically but then a thought crossed her mind that made her eyes widen. 'What if he likes Dawn?'

"Hey Ash can i ask you a question?" Serena asked in a timid voice.

"Sure what's on your mind Serena?" Ash asked.

"We'll umm" she started a bit flustered which didn't go unnoticed by Ash and Clemmont. "Why did you forgive Dawn already? I mean after everything she has done you forgave her just like that!"

"Dawn actually came to me out of paranoia. She thought that I was well me and I accidentally slipped up and she found out. She apologized from her heart and when I looked in her heart her apology was sincere and she truly regretted her decision." Ash said as he smiled remembering the pain a former friend went through but it quickly disappeared when he remembered that this friend had redeemed herself.

"Ash is this because you're sweet on her?" Clemmont asked playfully punching Ash in the shoulder.

"No Clemmont. Don't go there" Ash said in a serious voice as he stopped walking.

"Sorry man!" Clemmont apologized in a hasty manor.

Ash only laughed as they continued their journey to the restaurant.

* * *

"Terra hey!" Dawn said as she ran and embraced her friend in a tight hug earning a glare from a honey haired female.

"Hey Dawn!" Clemmont said.

"Who are you?" Dawn asked.

"That's Clemmont and I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you" Serena said as she held our her hand to the blunette.

"Hello Serena, my name is Dawn!"

"You have no clue how lucky you are for ash to forgive you after all the pain you caused him" Serena spat at the Sinnoh native with her voice having a hostile tone.

"Serena stop, she has gone through enough" Ash interrupted.

"Ok" Serena said as her voice trailed off.

"Come on Terra" Serena said as she playfully shoved Ash "Lets go eat!"

Ash opened the pair of double doors and entered the restaurant accompanied by his trio of friends.

"This way Ash" Dawn whispered as she led them to a small group of people sitting around a large circular table.

"Hey guys! I brought some guests I hope that's ok" Dawn said as she took a seat next to May.

"I don't see why it would be" said Misty.

"Hey Dawn why did you bring Terra with you? He is a dick" Brock asked as he grew annoyed at the blunette.

"He is one of my childhood friends, I apologize for his attitude he...lost his mother at a very young age so he can be a bit edgy at times" Dawn said praying that she didn't cross a line when seeing Ash cringe at her excuse.

"Oh Terra...I'm sorry dude I had no idea" Brock apologized as he handed the hooded boy a breadstick.

"It's fine" Ash said forcing it to sound what could pass as pleasant.

"Well we should introduce ourselves, I'm Misty and that's-" said the red head until she was cut off by Ash.

"I already know who you guys are, I've heard of you during my travels."Ash said with his fists hidden under the table.

Silence fell among the group until Drew broke the silence. "So Terra why are you competing here?"

"That's none of your business rose boy" Ash snapped at the green haired teen.

"Hey don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" May said as she defended Drew.

"Please excuse Terra, he has had a rough day" Clemmont said.

"It's ok as long as it doesn't happen again" May said unsure of the hooded stranger.

'Lets see...what should I do to Drew tonight' Ash thought until an idea stuck him. Ash's eyes began to glow blue under the hood which went unnoticed to everyone except for Serena who sat right next to him.

A series of images ran through Ash's head as he searched Drews memory until he found something he thought would be useful.

'Perfect' Ash thought. Serena threw as a gland that said 'what are you doing' but Ash just returned to look at Drew.

"Oh Drew I remember you now!" Ash said in an enthusiastic voice that caught Serena and Dawn off guard. "Do you remember me?" He asked.

"Ummm no Terra I can't say we have met before." Drew said confusion evident in his voice.

"Haha nice try man don't you remember in that bar in Lilycove four years ago? You said that we would be friends forever" Ash said as he inwardly was laughing at the irony of the situation.

"Oh you! Hey man it's been awhile" Drew said lying through his teeth. Unlike everyone else Ash and Serena could tell that his response was faked.

"So Drew I see your injury has healed" Ash said as his plan began to progress.

"Injury? What's he talking about Drew?" May asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know, what are you talking about Terra?" Drew asked confused.

"Oh Drew you know exactly what I'm talking about" Ash said as he moved his hand to where his cheek would be giving the teen a hint.

Drews face grew pale as he realized what Terra was referring to.

"Oh that um it's fine!" Drew replied hastily which didn't go unnoticed by May.

"Drew what injury?" May asked yet again.

"Wait Drew, you didn't tell her?" Terra asked as he humored the frightened teen. "You know that cut on your face"

"I think you're mistaken Terra, Drew got that mark when he was attacked by a boy named Ash Ketchum. He tried to kill Drew but just like Ash's mothers life was taken his own life was taken as well. Just goes to show you life's a bitch" May said with a smug look on her face.

Serena grew infuriated at Mays words. Her shoulders tensed and her jaw clenched tightly. She was about to give May a piece of her mind but her anger vanished when she felt something grab her hand. She looked down and saw that Ash had taken hold of her hand and was trying to calm her down.

"I know you're mad but please control yourself" a voice in her head said. She knew it was Ah communicating with her through aura. She looked at her friend and nodded signifying that she understood.

"Wait May, Drew never told you?" Ash asked in a very convincing voice.

"Tell me what? Drew what's he talking about" May asked completely out of loo.

"Tell you that a biker attacked him because he was hitting on his girlfriend" Ash said with a hidden smile on his face.

"Wait what?" Misty said as she looked at Drew.

"Yea sure he did" May retorted before continuing. "You're just saying that to make Drew look bad"

"Yea Terra what gives? Are you trying to steal May from me?" Drew sneered while silently thanking his girlfriend for creating a way for Drew to attack Terra.

"Would you like me to show you?" Ash asked.

"Yea, sure Terra show us. Show us a figment of your twisted imagination" May snapped.

"Ok then." Ash said as he lifted his right arm and his hand began to glow blue as he projected an image onto the table.

"What the hell?" May said.

"Umm May let's go outside sweetie" Drew said desperate to get her away from the table.

"Tisk tisk tisk." Ash said. "Drew so you lied to them? Wow man that's low"

As everyone stared at the image stunned that it was being projected to them as if it was a movie.

You could see Drew walk up to a tall and busty black haired girl wearing a tight tank top revealing a lot of skin and a tight skirt. Drew touched the girls shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

May just stood there stunned at the images portrayed before her eyes.

Drews hands slowly moved up towards the girls breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. The girl yelled and a muscular man walked over to Drew as he immediately released the girl and put his hands up looking like he was trying to make an excuse. The man pulled out a pocket knife and walked over to Drew and slashed him in the face and Drew fell to his knees silently screaming due to the fact there was no audio.

Ash just smiled as everyone watched the memory and Drew looked at him with hatred in his eyes.

Ash snapped his fingers and the image disappeared and everyone turned their attention to the green haired boy.

"So Drew, you didn't tell them that?" Ash said.

"Drew?" May asked her boyfriend with pleading eyes. "Tell me that wasn't true, tell me it was fake please"

"Drew tell her the truth or I may show them other memories of yours" Ash threatened.

"Shut up Terra!" Drew shouted at him. "Ok, ok, ok...you got me. Sorry May but that did happen." Drew confessed.

" .fuck. Gary said as he stood up and walked over to Drew.

"You mean to tell me that Ash didn't do this?!" He yelled as the other occupants in the establishment began to notice the groups antics.

"No..." Drew muttered.

"Say that again I don't think I heard you correctly!" Gary yelled as he lifted Drew off his feet.

"NO! Ok Jesus!" Drew said as he pushed himself away from Gary.

"May please...give me another chance, I haven't done anything like that since then! It was a bad time in my life I had a lot going on" Drew pleased. "Remember how I told you I lost my cousin when the S.S Libre sank? That's why I was there. I was out of it please!"

May just stood there stunned.

'He lied to me about Ash attacking him...does that mean he lied about killing Ash's mother?' She thought as her eyes widened. 'What am I thinking this is Drew! He is the sweetest guy on the planet!'

"Ok Drew, you have one more chance. " May said.

"You're kidding me right? He has lied to you for four years and you forgive him just like that?" Ash asked stunned. Serena just sat there thinking of how ironic it was that May did the same thing with Drew as Ash had with Dawn.

"Why wouldn't I? He is my boyfriend!" May yelled growing agitated.

Drew you can start redeeming yourself by taking me to that shop down on the pier that we saw earlier. Come on let's go!" May said taking advantage of her boyfriends desperation. She got up and began to walk away.

"Oh yea and Terra, if appreciate it if you didn't interfere with my love life. I know it sucks that someone like you doesn't have one but you don't have to try to ruin someone else's" May sneered as she walked out the doors.

"Ok May I'm coming!" Drew said as he glared at Ash before running out of the restaurant.

* * *

Everyone sat at the table stunned by what May had said.

"What happened to the sweet girl I know four years ago" Dawn said out loud to no one in particular.

"She's becoming more like rosé boy ever day" Gary spat. "I've always hated him and now I have another reason to hate him."

Ash sat there as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Excuse me" he said as he got up and exited the restaurant.

"I'll go check on him" Serena said as she began to get up but was stopped by Gary.

"No Serena I'll go. I have a few questions for him" he said as he walked out of the restaurant in search of the hooded man.

* * *

Ash sat down on the stairs of the restaurant as he pulled his good down revealing his distraught face.

"What am I going to do?" Ash whispered as he ran his hands through his hair. "She forgave him even after that!"

As Gary walked out of the restaurant he spotted the man he walked searching for and walked over to him. When he stood behind him he said "Terra I need to have a word with you"

Surprised Ash turned around not realizing who was talking to him. He froze at the man standing behind him.

Gray stood there as surprised as Ash was. Gary put two and two together and it all made sense. The mans hostility towards Drew, running off when May attacked him, it all led to the conclusion of Terra being Ash.

"Ash?" Gary said his eyes wide.

"Shit"

* * *

**And scene! I think that makes up for last chapter but yea looks like Gary is next! But what did you think about the bar thing? If you remember back in chapter two the "knife wound" on Drews face then well that's what it was from. I hope everyone understood what was going on. Anyway hope you enjoyed! Review and share your thoughts!**


	17. Pass Orbs

**Hi! Now I wasn't one planning on updating but I can't play Xbox because apparently eating in my room is "breaking a rule" *rolls eyes* if you ask me that's some fucking bullshit right there but yea...I was gonna update tomorrow but you guys get it a day early! Woot woot! Well let's re cap what's happened: Dawn was forgiven, ash serena an Clemmont went out with Dawn and the others for dinner, everyone learns how Drew got his knife wound, May is revealed to be acting like rise boy, Gary finds out Terra is Ash! Yupp now I'm gonna make this a long chapter, there will be a battle next chapter and the reason I wont ask anyone last chapter is because the battle is between Ash and an actual character from the anime. Anyways have fun! This chapter is gonna be good!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon! I mean I would love it if I had the MA5C Assault Rifle from Halo but hey we don't get what** **we want.**

* * *

"Shit" Ash said at the sight of the childhood frenemy.

"Ash where the fuck have you-" Gary said until he was knocked unconscious by a thunderbolt.

"What the heck?" Ash muttered as he turned around and saw a familiar yellow mouse running towards him.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as it ran to his friend.

"Pikachu...why are you here and who is watching Bonnie?" Ash said very slowly as he worried as to what chaos caused by the 11 year old girl.

"Pika..." Pikachu said as its ears drooped.

Ash stood there silent for a money before saying "You were outsmarted by an 11 year old?"

Pikachu dropped its head I'm shame of his mistake. "Pika pika! Chu chu chu!"

"You really thought she would give you 5 extra large bottles of ketchup?" Ash asked trying not to laugh.

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded as it gave his master a thumbs up.

At this point Ash was clutching his sides as he laughed uncontrollably.

"This addiction of yours is really getting out of hand buddy, what am I going to do with you?" Ash sighed as he reaches for a pokeball.

"Gardivor I need your assistance!"

* * *

From the pokeball came a human like pokemon with long, slender arms, its lower body resembled a slim gown with a green underside. It had green hair that curled down the sides of its head.

"Gardi!" The embrace pokemon said as it held its arms to its sides. It stood information of her trainer with serene grace.

Ash walked up to an unconscious Gary and lifted him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Gardivor use teleport"

Gardivor obeyed as it closed its eyes and began to dimly glow purple and she along with her trainer, Pikachu, and the tag along we're engulfed in a bright light and disappeared.

* * *

A small clearing in the forest nearby had a flash of light that lite up the darkening sky briefly before fading away.

Ash walked over to a tree and learned Gary against it.

'I have a tough choice to make' he thought. 'I can't just let him go because he will tell everyone else, but I can't just keep him here!'

"Why can life never be simple" Ash muttered before returning to his thoughts.

'My only option is to use memory link but I don't think I am ready to use it again so soon' he thought before another voice made itself apparent.

_'It is your only option, it seems like its the only solution that could benefit you'_ said the voice. It was a females voice and it was soothing and strong signs of compassion and love were evident in the strangers words.

"Gardivor are you sure?" Ash asked turning to his psychic type friend.

_'Yes master'_ Gardivor said in Ash's thoughts.

"Ok Gardivor I'll do it" Ash said as he walked over to Gary.

"Pikachu make sure no one finds us or interrupts us"

Pikachu nodded its head as Ash ten turned his attention to Gardivor.

"Gardivor make sure Pikachu doesn't screw up" he said with a cheeky grin but was shocked by Pikachu who had a look of agitation on his face.

"I was kidding buddy!" Ash laughed as his hand began to glow blue. He held his hands at close proximity a small ball of pure aura took shape. He rested the palms of his hands n Gary's head and whispered "memory link"

* * *

_Dream world: Gary_

Gary awoke and found himself in a stadium with thousands of people cheering.

"What the..." Gary said as he turned his attention to the field. He saw his first pokemon battling a large red dragon.

"Blastoise what's going on!" Gary yelled before realizing something.

"Wait this is...the Silver Conference!" He exclaimed as he saw the large turtle launch a hydro pump at the large dragon.

"I remember this battle" said a voice across the field. Gary looked at the figure and instead of seeing a boy he battled back when he was 12 he saw the matured and older version of Ash Ketchum.

"This was one of my toughest battles to date Gary" Ash said before pausing for a moment as he watched his Charizard pick up Gary's Blastoise and used seismic toss.

"Gary I remember a time in my life when I truly hated you. I hated you for all the times you put me down, how you were always one step ahead of me no matter what I did. This battle changed everything Gary, after this battle we put our past behind us and were friends like we were when we were kids. You went off and became a pokemon researcher and I continued my quest to become a pokemon master, remember?"

Gary stood there confused beyond belief and he only nodded his head in agreement unable to speak.

"You have no idea how much you hurt me during the funeral" Ash said as he began to grow angry. "After everything we've been through, after knowing me for the 17 years of our lives you actually thought I KILLED MY MOTHER!" Ash bellowed infuriated at his former friend.

"Hey don't look at me man! I just call em how I see them!" Gary shouted back at the Pallet native.

"You know the worst part Gary? I didn't even get to say "goodbye or I love you." She just burnt after saying that she loved me as her life ended because of rose boy!"

"What's your point Ash? I mean I can tell whatever the fuck is going on right now is your doing because I know I can't time travel" Gary said as he grew impatient at the 17 year old for not telling him why he was here.

"Gary" Ah muttered as he balled his hands up into fists. "I'm showing you the truth, that I didn't kill my mother. You will see all the pain I have endured in the past four years. You will see the hell you and everyone else put me through" Ash said.

"Wha-" Gary started before he was distracted by a bright light consuming the stadium.

* * *

_Location: route one D_ay _of Delia's death_

When the light faded Gary found himself standing on a Flygon riding behind a man with a fedora.

"What the heck?" Gary said as he reached to grab the man but his hands went straight through him.

Gary watched the ground below as they flew threw the sky, he could make out objects in the distance however he couldn't identify them.

After a few minutes past he recognized where he was. "We...this is Pallet Town" he muttered as he noticed the Ketchum residence growing closer and closer.

Gary watched as the dragon created strong gusts of wind that ravaged the normally peaceful area. Gary stared at the mother and son below as try struggled to stay on their feet. Suddenly the dragon moved quickly knocking Gary off balance sending him falling to the ground below.

Gary yelled as he plummeted towards the ground and was knocked unconscious upon impact.

Gary awoke and sat up watching the man from the Flygon engaging the Ketchums.

_"Hello Ash"_ _came the deep voice from the stranger. "This must be Delia Ketchum. How sweet looks like you two are having a family get-together, too bad your father isn't here to enjoy this." The mysterious figure mocked._

Gary watched the scene unfold before him as he zoned out realizing something. This was Ash's memory. He snapped out of his thoughts by a very angry Ash.

_"What does May have to do with this?" Yelled Ash._

"Wait what?" Gary said confused not knowing what was going on.

"_I won't let you hurt her!" Ash yelled._

_"I never said I was going to hurt her. I'm just giving you a warning. Stay out if my way. May will be mine and nothing will stand in my way." The man said._

_"No!" I won't let you!" Ash yelled._

'What is happening? Who is that guy?' Gary thought to himself.

"_Run now boy. Why don't you just disappear like your father." The man spat his voice full of venom_.

"Who the fuck are you?!" Gary yelled at the man.

"He can't hear you Gary" Ash said as he appeared next to Gary. "We are non existing entities here, this is just memory. We can't change it. it's like a movie, we watch it but we don't talk to the characters"

"What happened four years ago Ash?" Gary said in a serious tone demanding an answer.

"Watch and you will find out" Ash said pointing to his younger self.

"_Leave her-" Ash started but was cut off by his mother_

_"What does this have to do with my husband?" Delia shouted demanding an answer. She was furious, her eyes burned with hate as the man mocked not only her son but her husband._

_"Why do you defend him Delia? He left you. He left you and your child. He never fathered him, he just vanished. What does that tell you? He doesn't love his son and he certainly wouldn't care what happens to either of you, why else would he have left you after Ash was born?"_

_"You know nothing of my husband! He had his reasons to leave. He didn't abandon us, he told me he was leaving. He told me why and I said he could! So how dare you mock my husband!" Delia yelled, tears leaked from her eyes. She was enraged, she wanted this man to burn in hell._

"Who the hell is this guy Ash?" Gary asked with fury evident in his tone.

Ash just shook his head in disappointment and said "I told you once and you didn't believe me so fucking watch what's happening and you will find out."

_"Whatever you say Delia. I'd love to stay and chat but time for me to finish this. Hey Ash how does it feel that you've lost your father but now your going to lose you mother?" The man bellowed. His voice was deep and was full of hate. "Flygon end this! Use flamethrower on the Ketchum's and let them burn!"_

_Flygon roared and opened his mouth releasing a flame hot enough to turn metal in goop._

_"Ash look out!" Delia screamed in terror. Ash stood still, fear paralyzingly even muscle in his body. Delia then ran to her son and with all the strength she possessed she pushed Ash out of the range of flamethrower._

_"MOM NO!" Ash screamed shaking in anger. Tears were in his eyes, his fists were clenched, his fingernails digging into his skin._

"No way, no freaking way" Gary whispered to himself as he watched the boy cry over his mothers burning corpse.

Gary turned and looked at Ash who had tears slowly descending down his cheeks.

_"Ash..." Came a voice. It was faint and was very weak. After this came a raspy cough._

_"Mom!" Ash yelled as he turned around and ran to his mother, knelling down and holding her burnt body in his arms._

_"Mom it's going to be ok we're going to get you help!" Ash cried in a very raspy voice._

_"Ashy I'm sorry but my time is up sweetie. I want you to remember these three things." Delia said her voice just above a whisper._

_"Mom don't talk like that! Please!" Ash cried laying his head in his mothers shoulder._

_"Ash please be strong. If I'm leaving this world I need to tell you these three things, they are more important than you think." She said coughing as the words came out"_

_"One: Ash this was not your fault._ _You did everything you could do." She said. Her voice was strained, Ash could tell there wasn't much time left._

_"Two: I want you to know that both your father and I are very very proud of you. We love you so much Ash. Don't ever forget that." She said. She put her hand on his cheek and slowly pulled herself up and kissed it._

_"Three: Ash. This is my last chance_ _to tell you about your father. Your father is an amazing man. When you were born he held you in his arms and he had the biggest smile on his face." Tears began to leak from her eyes. "Ash, it's time I told you who your father is. Ash-" she began as coughed up some blood._

_"Your fathers name is Red." She said. And one last time she muttered "I love you Ash" and her body went limp._

_"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown._

_"Well looks like my work here is done" the man said as he began_ to walk away.

"Ash..." Gary said as he turned to his friend but was surprised at Ash's response.

"Shut up" Ash said in a low and deadly voice. "Fucking watch before I change my mind" he yelled as each word grew fiercer with each passing breath he took.

"Change your mind about what?" Gary asked but was distracted when he heard a yell.

"_You! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ash said running at the man tackling him to the ground. "IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Ash yelled preparing to punch the man._

_The man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground._

_The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes. He stood about 6.1 ft and his face had a slash on it that closely reassembled that of a knife wound._

The scene froze and started to fall apart as everything began to shimmer away. A bright light engulfed Gary and Ash and whisked them away back to reality.

* * *

_Location: Trevulant Grove. Present time_

Gary awoke and shot straight up when he realized he wasn't in the dream world anymore.

"Oh my god Ash I'm so-" Gary said but he saw Ash on the ground unconscious. His eyes were open but were glassy and dilated, his hands were glowing red.

Gary began to panic but he saw Ash Pikachu. "Pikachu!" Gary yelled getting the mouses attention. "There's something wrong with Ash!"

Pikachu bolted towards his master with Gardivor in tow. Pikachu gasped when he saw Ash and the condition he was in and Gardivor began to have tears in her eyes.

"Come on Ash wake up!" Gary said as he gently shook the teen in hope of waking him but to no avail. "Ash you've made it through some tough situations and I will be damned if I let you die here" he said thinking Ash would die.

Pikachu had am idea as he ran to Ash and grabbed a pokeball from his belt and pushed it to Gary by rolling it with his nose.

"Pika! Pika pika pi pi chu!" Pikachu said pointing at the pokeball hoping Gary would catch on. Lucky for him Gary did.

"Ok I'm trusting you Pikachu" Gary said as he released the pokemon inside.

_"Oh no master!"_ Cried the pokemon as it ran to the fallen teen.

Gary stood stunned. "Did...did you just talk?!"

The pokemon looked at him and shook his head. _'No, my name is Lucario. I am communicating with you through aura, who are you?'_ Said lucario.

"My name is Gary, I am...was one of Ash's friends" Gary said as a frown took place on his face. Lucario made note that Gary said "he _was_ his friend" Lucario assumed that Gary knew how much Ash despised him for what he had done.

_'So this is the great Gary Oak'_ Lucario thought to himself. Lucario turned his attention to Ash and his eyes widened in fear.

_"No master, stay strong don't give in!" _ Lucario said getting Gary's attention.

"What's wrong with him?" Gary asked as he began to fear that Ash's condition was his own doing.

_"He used memory link and showed you the past didn't he?"_ Lucario asked rather quickly as Gary nodded. _"He must have depleted a great portion of his aura...after using memory link last night with Dawn why would he use it again so soon?"_

"Wait Dawn knows?"

Lucario mentally slapped himself realizing he said something he shouldn't have.

_"Gardivor teleport all of us to Ash's room"_ Lucario said to Gardivor but noticed she was looking at Gary. _"Yes him as well"_

* * *

A light flashed in the hotel room as the small group was transported into it.

_"Lay him down here"_ Lucario told Gary as he pointed to the couch. Gary slowly placed Ash on it before returning to the group of pokemon.

_"Master is in critical condition"_ Lucario said _"If he doesn't obtain a pass orb soon he will die. Pikachu does he have any in his bag?"_ Lucario asked as Pikachu scurried over to Ash's bag and desperately searched it for the orb.

"Chu" Pikachu wailed as it shook its head when it was unable to find one.

Gary's eyes widened as an idea struck him. "Wait Lucario, you said he needs pass orbs right?" Gary hastily asked.

_"Yes, I will go find some but I am unsure if I can find any in time."_

"No Lucario I will, you said his aura was almost depleted because of memory link. That is because of me and this something I need to do." Gary said. "Lucario he may need you to use your own aura to keep him alive before a pass orb is found"

_"I see you point but how would you find one"_ asked Lucario unsure of the boys intentions.

"I'm a pokemon researcher and I happen to know a researcher in Unova who is studying pass orbs and I know she would willingly give me some" Gary said.

Lucario stood still for a moment contemplating on what to do. He raised his hand and his eyes began to glow blue.

_'Lets see what this boy feels'_ Lucario thought as he began to do an analysis of Gary. Lucario was shocked by what the boy felt. He really wanted to make up for the past, lucario decided to ask Gary some questions.

_"Why should I trust you?"_ Lucario asked in a stern voice. _"You betrayed my master along with the others and he has gone through hell and back in the past four years"_

Gary stood there thinking of how to respond until he decided what to do.

"I'm not going to try to defend myself Lucario" Gary said surprising Lucario and the other pokemon.

"You're right, you shouldn't trust me. After what I put him through when we were younger was bad enough and to make matters worse I stabbed him in the back when he needed me the most. I fucked up and I fucked up bad. Nothing I can do will ever make up for my mistakes" Gary said with a solemn look on his face. He paused briefly before continuing. "I'm can't...no I won't just sit here when Ash is dying because of me! I did this to him and I wouldn't be able to live it down if he died..what the heck am I saying? It doesn't matter what I feel...you guys have been with him through all of this and I was just living like nothing happened!" Gary yelled as he punched to wall. "Lucario I'm not asking, I'm telling you I need to do this. I know there is no way in hell Ash will forgive me for what I did. I'll be damned though if I just walk out of here and not doing a thing to help him!" Gary began to calm down and began to speak again. "Lucario...sorry for disrespecting you like that. It isn't my choice if I get to help him or not. I'm not telling you to let me do this. I'm asking as a friend...well no as a bad memory to let me make this right." Gary said as his eyes began to glow glassy holding back tears.

Lucario stood there making a decision of what to do. He contemplated the pros and cons of him going to search for pass orbs but realized Gary was right, Ash needed him here to make sure his aura wasn't depleted. He knew time was short so he went on a limb and made up his mind on what to do.

_"We need 5 pass orbs"_

"Wait are you saying-" Gary said enthusiastically before being cut off by Lucario.

_"Don't make me regret my choice. Go!"_

* * *

Gary rushed out of the hotel and bolted towards the nearest video phone he could find. He dashed down the street and found one right next to a little shop that sold evolutionary stones.

"Come on, come on pick up!" Gary whispered frantically as he dialed the number.

The phone rang for 15 seconds and then a woman answered the phone.

The woman had purple hair that had a small Muna hairclip in it. She wore a white lab coat and had her glasses on.

"Professor Fennel speaking, may I ask who is calling?"

"Professor Fennel it's Gary Oak." Gary said.

"Gary why hello! It's been she's since I've seen you! Thanks again by the way for letting me borrow the genetic data on Hypno, I think I'm about to make a breakthrough with my dream machine!" She exclaimed with a large smile on her face.

"That's great and all but I'm in a hurry and I need 5 pass orbs, please it's an emergency!" Gary pleaded.

"Sorry Gary but I need these pass orbs, as you know they are very hard to find" she said with a somber look cast in her face.

"Please I will do anything!" Gary pleaded again desperate to help his friend.

"Well" Fennel said as her voice trailed off hoping to bait the desperate boy for her own doing.

"Please ill do it! Whatever it is I will do it!" Gary said frantically.

"I do have a lack of dream matter which is found in the shards of Garthel crystals which are coincidently found on Twilight island" she said with a coy smile. "Actually never mind I can just get my business associate on the island to do it for me"

"No please! I will find them please!" Gary begged praying to arceus that she would cave and give him the pass orbs.

"Ok Gary but are you sure? They are incredibly hard to find and also delicate and are only found on the farthermost west side of the island which is inhabited by a strong psychic type pokemon, I think it's name is mewtwo?" She said smirking.

Upon hearing this Gary's hands balled into fists at the mention of Mewtwo. He remembered his humiliating loss to Giovani during his Kanto Journey. He looks back at that as his weakest moment.

"I'll do it"

"Ok Gary ill send you the orbs just please wait a moment" she said as she walked away from the screen.

'Hook, line, and sinker' she thought as she giggled while retrieving the orbs and placed them in a bag.

Moments later she returned and placed them in a small hatch.

"Ok Gary are you ready?"

Gary nodded his head.

Fennel clicked a button and the bag vanished from the hatch and re appeared with Gary.

"Thanks professor! Gotta run bye!" Gary said before ending the call and running away.

"Men are so predictable" Fennel said before returning to work.

* * *

Gary dashed down the boardwalk as he began getting closer and closer to the hotel. He was about to enter until someone stopped him.

"Gary where are you going?" Asked May who was holding hands with Drew as the approached him.

"Yea Gary shouldn't you be actually doing something important and not running around like a child?" Drew sneered with an arrogant look on his face.

"Hey Bush Boy want to know what you SHOULD do?" Gary asked in a taunting manor. "Take one of your roses and shove it up your ass!" He yelled before running through the doors leaving a infuriated May and Drew with looks of disgust on their faces.

* * *

"Lucario!" Gary yelled as he entered the room. "I got the pass orbs!"

Lucario bolted to Gary and ripped the bag away from him. Gary was about to snap at the pokemon but decided to use better judgment and stayed silent.

"So how is he doing?" Gary asked in a timid voice fearing for Ash.

_"Horrible! He doesn't have much time left and you got here at the right time."_ Lucario said as he emptied the bag and placed the orbs on the coffee table. His hand began to glow blue and he smashed it onto the table turning the orbs into dust. He swiped the dust into his hand and walked over to his master. In the hand that held the remains of the orb began to glow blue as a ball of aura took hold of the dust and Lucario shoved the ball into Ash's chest. Moments later a shriek of pain was heard from Ash.

"What...happened?" Ash asked groggily as he sat up but immediately fell back down. "Arceus my head is killing me!"

"You nearly depleted your aura" Gary said as Ash turned his head to face Gary.

"Why are you here Gary?" Ash spat in rage frightening Gary.

_"I'll show you master, just rest"_ Lucario said as he began to use a memory link of his own.

"Well I guess I should leave..." Gary muttered as he turned and began to walk away.

* * *

Lucario used a minor form of memory link and Ash saw images run through his mind, from the dreamworld when he was with Gary to the conversation between Gary and Lucario. Lucario even tapped into Gary's memories and showed him the phone call, but what stood out the most was not only his statement to Lucario but also how much Gary did to try to save him.

Ash finally say up and watched Gary about to open the door before he stopped him.

"You were wrong Gary" Ash said as Gary turned to him.

"About what?"

"That I wouldn't forgive you"

* * *

**And that's it folks! You like? You like chapter? I bet you did ^_^ well I'm going to go make Mac and cheese so bye! Please leave reviews for this chapter because it took a very long time to make and overall I want to know how people felt about the whole chapter. Nexxus out!**


	18. What have you become?

**Hey Guys**! **It's me Nexxus that's right spell I out with me N-E-X-X-U-S! Yay we did it! Ok enough kid crap ok now a** **few things I need to say. Ok one major thing that I need to say is that I have began to rethink on how I will approach this fic. Don't worry hell I ain't abandoning it! I mean I feel I have rushed it a little. I mean hell here is Ash at this giant ass tournament and he has had only one battle so far and has already began to forgive people! I mean I haven't involved Red that much and I have been wanting to but ehhhhh anyways well...I'm over thinking it mostly but I just feel that I may slow some things down just a tad. I've already made some plot twists. I'm adding things such as sub quests (things that don't directly impact the story line), surprises well s*** I can't spoil stuff yet.**

**Lastly this idea literally just came to me so I'm pushing back what wa going to be in this chapter to the next one. Remember how I said plot twists? Well let's say one occurs that makes Ash really rethink his feelings for May.**

**ENJOY. I feel I did a shitty intro just now.**

**Disclaimer: Guess what guys! I have amazing news! I don't own pokemon! Instead I own pokemon games I bought with my own money! Amazing right!**

* * *

"Wait say what now?" Gary asked.

"I said I forgive you, unless you would rather me tell you to get the fuck out of here" Ash retorted.

"Well I don't know what to say" Gary said stunned by Ash's words.

"How about you say My name is Gary Oak and I'm really lucky to be forgiven for betrayed his friend in his weakest moment!" Ash said in an emotionless voice as he turned and looked at the clock. "Holy hell it's 1:30! Gary move your ass out of here boy! I new my rest I have a battle tomorrow!"

* * *

Sun light pierced the darkness in Serena's room as she woke up. She rolled out of bed and stripped out of her night gown and went to her closet and put a sleeveless top and a pair of tattered jeans. She walked over to her mirror and washed her face with a wet wash cloth. Once she made herself look presentable she went to go meet Ash, Clemmont, and Bonnie in the lobby.

"Serena what took you so long?" Ash said as Serena walked into the lobby. "It shouldn't take you that long to get dressed."

"Ash it's a girl thin you wouldn't understand" Serena said while crossing her arms.

"Yea Ash! We aren't like guys! We don't just roll out of bed and grab something random from the closet! We need to make ourselves look good!" Bonnie jumped in eager to support her friend.

Clemmont sensing that things might would get out of control decided to change the subject. "So Ash what time is your battle?"

"I'm actually not sure, I was going to check right now" Ash said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Oh I'll go with you then" Serena said hoping to get some alone time with Ash.

"Sure I don't see why-" Ash said until Bonnie interrupted him.

"No Ash, Serena's going to stay with me!" Bonnie said with a cheeky smile.

"But Ash said that-" Serena said before Clemmont jumped into the conversation.

"Actually Serena could you actually stay with Bonnie? I promised Lt. Surge and Volkner that we would go train together, seeing as how we are all electric type gym leaders and all" Clemmont asked. "It would be great if you could, the last time I left her alone well..."

"Clemmont shut up! We don't have to tell them about that!" Bonnie yelled as her face grew beet red and the occupants around them looked at the little girl in surprise of her outburst.

"Well ok I guess" Serena said as her voice began to trail off which didn't go unnoticed by the younger girl.

"We'll I gotta run guys see ya!" Clemmont said as he began to walk outside but not before yelling "Also don't let Bonnie get a hold of any poptarts!" Bonnie pouted annoyed that she couldn't have her sugary pastries.

"Ok?" Serena said in a perplexed tone. She turned to Bonnie and was about to say something but Bonnie just said "Don't ask".

* * *

"Let's see, Terra" said Nurse Joy while she pounded furiously at her keyboard trying to find a time placement for Ash's battle. "Here we go! Terra your battle will be at 7:45 tonight in arena A-4"

"Thanks nurse joy" Ash said as he walked out of the pokemon center.l

"So Pikachu who do you think I should use tonight?" Ash asked his faithful partner. Pikachu just merely shrugged but its ears perked up and jumped off Ash's shoulder and ran ahead of Ash.

"Hey Piakchu where are you going?" Ash yelled as he ran after his friend.

Ash finally found Pikachu hiding near a bush in Jade park near an old oak tree observing something.

"Pikachu why did you-" Ah asked but Pikachu lifted his paw to his face making a gesture to be quiet.

"Pikachu what's up buddy?" Ash whispered wondering what was going on with Pikachu.

"Pi" Pikachu said as he pointed towards two people beyond the bush and Ash decided to watch what was happening.

* * *

"Hey you're May!" Said a little girl holding a Cleffa in her arms. "I wanna be a coordinator just like you! She looked about 8 years old and had brown hair in pigtails.

"Just like me?" May asked suppressing a giggle.

"Yea! Me and Cleffa will take the world by storm! My name is Kaylin" said the little girl who had a wide smile and had the eyes of purity only seen in a child. "We may even be as good as you!"

At this point May laughed. She laughed uncontrollably and Ash's jaw dropped in shock.

"You? As good as me? HA that's a good one kid, I am one of the best coordinators in the world, and no one with a Cleffa could even make it to the Grand Festival!" May said while laughing. "Kid you make me laugh, to think you thought you could be as good as someone like me is hilarious!"

Kaylin's eyes grew glassy and Cleffa looked hurt as well. Ash just stared at May in pure shock.

'What...what happened to the girl I knew four years ago?' he thought to himself but his thoughts were cut short by the brunette once again.

"Ok sweetie listen up I'm going to teach you a life lesson." May said with a sinister look on her face. "There are two types of people in this world. Those who are successful at what they do and accomplish their dreams, and those who flat out suck and make a fool out of themselves. Now I obviously belong in the first cats gory but can you guess which one you're in?"

Kaylin just stared at May and her response was in the form of a heartbroken response. "The f-first one?"

Once again May laughed. "Oh I'm sorry sweetie but you with that Cleffa? Sadly you are in the "you suck" category." May said while laughing. "Maybe if you didn't have such a shitty pokemon you could be successful"

At this point Ash was beyond furious. He emerged from the bushes and yelled "May what the heck are you doing?!"

May turned to Ash and have him a straight forward answer. "Oh it's just you Terra. Well if you must know this futile specimen is being graced by my presence and learning one of my fabulous tips what else?"

"You're nothing but a big bully!" Kaylin yelled as she began to cry.

"Hey Pigtails I'm just telling you how it is." May said.

"May what the hell?! What happened to you?!" Ash yelled at her. "What happened to that sweet girl that existed four years ago?"

"Oh that? Back then I was weak and oblivious to my potential as a coordinator, had I actually traveled with Drew instead of that worthless trainer I probably would have done much better!" May answered.

Ash's eyes glowed blue for a minute while searching her heart and found something he wish he hasn't. May was being honest. Her opinions on her coordinating were completely one sided, everything he had taught her she had thrown away. 'May...I can't believe you...I can't forgive you for this' he thought.

"May what's wrong with you?! This girl isn't even 10 years old and you bullying her!"

"Whatever Terra, now if you would excuse me I need to meet Drew before his battle and give him a good luck kiss. Tah-tah" May said as she walked away from Ash and Kaylin.

* * *

"May what have you become?" Ash whispered to himself as he looked at Piakchu who had an equally saddened face as his own. Ash looked at Kaylin who sat against a tree hugging her knees and was sobbing as her Cleffa gently nudged her trying to calm her down. Ash decided it was time to make up for Mays mistakes.

"Hey Kaylin" Ash said as he sat next to the distressed girl.

"Kaylin briefly looked up but sobbed even more. "G-g-go away don't hurt me please!" She sobbed out of pain and fear.

Ash was confused for a moment but then it hit him. "Kaylin would you like me to take my hood off? I promise I'm not scary and won't hurt you." Ash said sincerely while picking Cleffa up and placing it on his lap. Kaylin looked up at Ash and slowly nodded. Ash pulled down his hood and said "see I'm not scary am I?"

"N-n-no..." Kaylin sniffed trying not to cry. 'Does this hood have that much of a negative impact on everyone as it did on Kaylin?' Ash thought to himself.

"Kaylin my name is Terra and this is my best friend Pikachu." Ash said as he pulled the distressed child close and placed Cleffa in her arms.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said as it waved to Kaylin earning a cute childish giggle.

"It's so cute!" Kaylin squealed. "But not as cute as Cleffa!" Ash laughed with the girl as Pikachu glared at Ash.

"So Kaylin, what is your dream?" Ash asked pretending that he hasn't heard the conversation.

Kaylin's face darkened as her lip quivered. "I...I wanted to be a coordinator" she said in a low voice.

"Wanted? Do you not want to anymore?" Ash asked.

"No I do but if May says I can't then I obviously have no chance!" Kaylin protested. "May is my hero and she hasn't lied before!"

Ash merely shook his head before responding. "Kaylin, May doesn't control what you do. Only you do, she doesn't have the right to say you can't be a good coordinator. May shouldn't be your hero anymore Kaylin after what she just did."

"I guess but...no one will like me! Everyone will know that May said I stink and then they won't think I'm good!" Kaylin wailed and was about to cry again but Ash said something that shocked her.

"I think you're good."

"R-r-really? But May just said-" Kaylin said but Ash interrupted her.

"Kaylin May can't control everyone like puppets. She can't change everyone's opinions by her own will. I bet when you become a coordinator you will become a top coordinator. " Ash said.

"You think so?" Kaylin asked as a smile grew on her face.

"You bet" Ash said giving her a bright smile and a thumbs up.

"Terra you are my hero" Kaylin said happily.

Ash's face darkened. "Trust me...I'm no hero, I've been running from my problems for a long time"

"Well I don't care. Like you said only I can control my opinions and I think you are my hero" Kaylin said with a smile that could melt any parents heart like butter.

Ash's eyes grew glassy as held back tears. "Thank you Kaylin." An idea suddenly struck him and he knew what to do. "Kaylin I want to give you something so you have something to remember me by" Ash said.

Kaylin's eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yupp" Ash said as he reached into his backpack and pulled out a pokeball. He clicked the button and out came a small mouse. It had little black turfs on its ears but one of the ears was a bit spiky. It had a small tail and stood about one foot tall.

"Pichu!" Cried the little mouse.

"It's so cute!" Kaylin cried as she hugged it and was shocked by the little mouse. Ash was shocked when it didn't seem to affect her.

'Looks like Pichu has gotten over its fear of strangers' Ash thought as he smiled.

"Terra are you sure you want me to keep him?" Kaylin asked unsure if she was capable of taking care of the pokemon. 'I wonder if I can take care of...well I guess I'll find out.

"Positive. He's yours, but you have to promise me to take care of him. He was a gift from my father and...I've never met my father so Pichu's very special to me." Ash said with a sincere smile.

"I promise!" Kaylin said as Ash handed her Pichu's pokeball and she clicked the button as Pichu was sucked into the ball.

* * *

"It's getting late I should go home..." Kaylin said as her face darkened.

"Ok then I'll take you there" Ash said as he picked up the little girl and placed her on his shoulders as he walked away from the forest.

* * *

**Scene! Now this chapter...this chapter damn this was beautiful! Now I am tired as hell...well not really but it's 3:30 in the morning but I should go to bed but ehhh I'm not gonna. R&R guys I hope you liked it**


	19. Kaylin's family

**Hey guys! It's me but before I even start to say anything I need to make something clear. Yes I understand there is a lot of foul language but hey this guy lost his mother betrayed by his friends and now along with the May situation he has a lot of going on. I mean really, besides its there some phase where teens think swearing is cool or something (don't worry I don't think that, I think it's low class). Bottom line is well this is how I'm going about it so don't bring it up anymore please? If I sounded really mad I'm not that mad. Anyways it seems everyone wants May to suffer with Drew! But now there is a factor that's introduced that will help Ash mature and figure some things out. It's a secret but you will find out this chapter! Believe it or not it is as bright as a star (hinty hint hint [i think that made sense].**

**So then let's go on!**

**Disclaimer: well I've said it 18 times and now I'm saying it for the 19th time I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

Bonnie and Serena as in Bonnie's hotel room watching a movie. Bonnie decided to confront Serena about an earlier observation she noticed.

"So Serena you really seemed like you wanted to go with Ash" Bonnie said as she began to formulate a plan to ensnare Serena in which she could pry out all the information she wished for. "It's almost as if you didn't want to be with me!"

Serena looked at Bonnie in surprise. "Of course not Bonnie! It's just that I haven't really had any alone time with Ash..." her voice trailed off and her cheeks tinted a light shade of pink.

"What are you talking about?" Bonnie asked with an arrogant smirk on her face. "Serena do you like Ash?"

Serena's face became beet red as she looked at the girl an decided to play dumb. "Of course I like Ash Bonnie, I mean he is my friend"

"No Serena you know what I'm saying." Bonnie said as she stifled a giggle. "Do you have a crush on Ash?"

Serena's eyes grew wide as she frantically shook her head. "No! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She screeched scaring the small child. "Sorry Bonnie I didn't mean to scare you"

Bonnie thought long and hard on how to embarrass her friend even further. "Serena do you love Ash?"

* * *

"Here we go Terra, this is where I live" Kaylin said. They arrived at a small cottage away from the bustling city. "I lived here with mommy and daddy since I was born!" she said as her smile became a frown and Ash noticed this.

"Are your parents home?" Ash asked his voice full of concern for the little girl.

"No I don't know when they will get back..."Kaylin said in a hushed tone.

"I'll stay while you. Is that ok with you?" Ash asked.

"I guess" Kaylin murmured. Ash became very worried, Kaylin was a happy and vibrant girl but now she looked as if she was depressed for a long time.

* * *

_Time skip: 3 hours later _

"Where are your parents? Shouldn't they be home by now?" Ash asked. Instead of receiving an answer he heard a sniffle and then quiet sobbing.

"Kaylin what's wrong?" Ash asked as he pulled the brown haired girl into a hug in attempt to make her feel safe.

"Terra...my parents aren't coming back" Kaylin whispered as she began to sob again. Ash was confused at first but then everything clicked and Ash's face became pale.

"How long ago?" Ash asked as he had a tear run down his cheek having to see this young girl go through the same loss as he had four years ago.

"Eight months ago" Kaylin whispered as she hugged Ash harder.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? I'm not going to force you to because something like this is none of my business and it is a very touchy subject" Ash said as he released the and walked her over to the couch. He placed her on a cushion and grabbed a blanket and wrapped her in it tightly to help her feel secure and safe.

"We were taking a walk together and we say a lot if pokemon running away from something so we went to find out what was going on. Then we found poachers and they were kidnapping pokemon and they sent their pokemon out to attack us but daddy told us to run and he fought the poachers and when we were far away we heard a gunshot and t-t-then" Kaylin said as she began to sob once more as Ash rubbed her back. Once she regained her composure she continued with the painful story.

"Then we ran into the poachers again and wanted us to give them our pokemon and I didn't have any so they said they were going to take me as a substitution and then mommy protected me but the poacher sent out his Weavile and then she-she-she died and I ran away. When it was night time I found one of the poachers cages and Cleffa was inside of it. I helped it get out and that's how I met Cleffa" She said. Her eyes had become ringed red and bloodshot from all the crying and her lip quivered slightly.

Ash just sat there feeling pity for the youth, losing her parents at such a young age is rough, it makes it even rougher living alone for eight months.

"I know how you feel Kaylin"

Ash said emotionless. "Someone killed my mother" Kaylin.

"Terra why would someone kill your mom? If she was as great as you then no one would want to do that right?" Kaylin asked. Ash used all the self control he had to stop himself from crying.

"Kaylin I don't really want to talk about it, it makes me uncomfortable" Ash said. "I also think you're a little to young to hear the story" He said as the girl looked at Ash and immediately gave him a big hug.

"I'm so sorry Terra..." Kaylin said in a hushed tone.

Ash knew what he had to do, no matter what the others said he wasn't going to leave her here alone.

"Come on Kaylin, we're leaving" Ash said as he offered her his hand.

"L-leave?" Kaylin asked in a frightened voice.

"Yea come with me Kaylin, you've lived alone for a very long time and I can't just leave you alone." Ash said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you Terra" Kaylin said as she grabbed hold of Ash's hand.

"Oh yea and Kaylin" Ash said as the girl looked up at him and said "what?"

"Call me Ash"

* * *

**Well then I think that was good! So looks like Ash is Kaylins new caretaker! But I wonder who the "mother" will be? Hmmmmmmm anyways R&R guys! I enjoy everyone's comments and I feel good about myself...well besides the ones people post bashing my work. Anyways byeeeee! Sorry it's so short!**


	20. Ash vs Lorelie!

**Why hello everyone! Now who is ready for the 20th chapter of the Betrayed ones return****!? I would like to thank everyone for supporting this fic it really means a lot to me knowing I created something that others can enjoy, 20 chapters it's so hard to believe for me that I started this 26 days ago...anyways let's jump into the story! one thing though, what do you think of Ash taking care of Kaylin? Do you guys think something bad may happen or something may change about Ash's thoughts? Well sucks to be you cause only I know what's gonna happen. ^_^**

**DISCLAIMER: Well then...turns out I don't own Pokemon...crap**

* * *

Ash knew he couldn't make it back to the hotel in time so he took Kaylin with him to the arena for his battle.

"Kaylin do you want to stay here in the locker room while I battle?" Ash asked wavering on what to do. _'I can't leave her alone like this but I don't think it is a good thing for her to be outside with me in front of all those people. What am I going to do?' _Ash thought.

"No! No,no,no,no,no,no!" Kaylin said shaking her head frantically. " I don't want to be alone again, what if someone tries to hurt me? Can I just come with you Ash?"

"Seeing as how there really isn't any other option ok, but remember when we are outside you need to call me Terra ok?" Ash said beginning to question why he told her his real name.

"Okedokey Terra!" Kaylin said with a thumbs up. Ash took hold of her hand and walked into the arena with her and waited for the battle to begin.

"Howdy ya'l!" yelled the announcer through a microphone up high in the stands in a office. "Who else is ready to see another battle?!"

The crowed roared in excitement, some cheered out of happiness getting to see the match, others were down because they had been knocked out of the tournament, then there were the ones who had no clue why they even came.

The ref walked onto a podium and said "This battle will be a one on one battle between Terra from Lumiose City and Lorelie from Floe Island!" As Ash and his opponent walked onto the field the crowd began to chant _Lorelie_ as she walked into the field.

"I'm sorry Terra but your participation in this tournament stops here" said Lorelie, her red hair ran down her back and she no longer wore her glasses.

"Just because you were a member of the Kanto Elite Four doesn't mean you should underestimate me." Ash said from under his hood with a hidden smirk. _'She has no clue what she is up against' _He thought.

"Now Dewgong it's time!" Lorelie yelled as she hurled her pokeball into the air. A large seel Pokemon dived into the water and resurfaced as it yelled in a ferocious voice "Dewgong!"

"A Dewgong. I haven't faced one in years but last time I did I remember it being easy!" Ash yelled taunting Lorelie. "Battle stance Greninja!"

A large ninja-like Pokemon appeared while landing on one of the floating pads on the field, It was dark blue and had its tongue wrapped around its neck like a scarf. It stood there in silence unwilling to make a sound.

"Let the battle begin!"

* * *

"Ladies first Terra, Dewgong dive!" Lorelie yelled as her Pokemon immediately obeyed and took cover in the water eating for its opponent to strike. Ash and Greninja stood still, both did not make a sound. "Well if you won't attack then I will! Dewgong hyper beam!"

From the water a beam of energy was shot at the silent Pokemon. It made direct contact. and Lorelie knew it was over. "Well Terra looks like it's over for you"

For the first time since the battle began Ash spoke. He spoke loud enough that only Lorelie could to hear him. "Cockiness won't get you anywhere"

Lorelie was confused as to what Ash meant but was shocked when once the hyper beam ceased fire that Greninja was no where to be found. "Greninja use shadow punch" Ash whispered. Suddenly Dewgong flew out of the water stunning Lorelie seeing her Pokemon thrashed around like this. Greninja reappeared on the pad it originally stood on and Dewgong recovered from the hit and dove back into the water.

"I must admit that surprised me Terra but no more fun and games I want this to be quick so prepare to meet your end." Lorelie said as she smugly crossed her arms.

"You're going to regret saying that" Ash said. Kaylin stood next to Ash and stared in awe at how talented Ash was. _'I wonder if he would help me with contests?" _Kaylin thought to herself.

"Dewgong let's end this take shelter in the water again!" Lorelie commanded. When Dewgong had disappeared from view Greninja looked at his trainer giving him a _'I'm really bored can we just end this already_?' look on his face.

"Dewgong one jump out and use-" Yelled Lorelie before Ash interrupted her giving his own Pokemon a command of his own. "Greninja double team!"

Suddenly as Dewgong leaped out of the water multiple clones of Greninja surrounded her as she desperately turned to her trainer hoping that she would give her a command. Before she could Ash beat her to it.

"Greninja end this with close combat!" Ash yelled for the first time so the crown heard him. Greninja along with his clone leaped at the helpless seal Pokemon flailing in the air. It became to rapidly punch, kick, and bash Dewgong with his head numerous times before throwing one last punch with all the strength he mustered sending Dewgong flying into the pool cause the water to splash everywhere. After a minute Dewgong resurfaced on its back with spirals in its eyes.

'_No way_' Lorelie thought to herself.

"Dewgong is unable to battle the winner is Terra from Lumiose city with his Greninja!" The ref yelled as the crowd went wild seeing one of the former elite fours Pokemon beaten so easily. Ash turned and took hold of Kaylins hand and they left the arena heading for the hotel.

* * *

"Ash that was amazing!" Kaylin squealed while walking with her new friend. "You are so awesome! Where did Greninja learn to fight like that?"

"Sorry kiddo but that's a secret" Ash said sinking at the little girl.

"Why can't you tell me?" Kaylin Pouted. "Do you not trust me?"

"No it's not that silly, if I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore!" Ash said unknowingly quoting his mother the day he told her the story about the Litwick race.

The duo walked down the street cluttered with shops and tourist attractions leading to the hotel as the sun began to set casting an orange haze down on those below. The scarlet sky spread out like crimson blood smeared across a canvas. The shops had items on display taunting those passing by to stop and look at them, in fact one of these shops caught Kaylins eye and she let go of Ash's hand and ran over to the stand.

Kaylin ran over to a display case and stood on the tips of her toes trying to peek in and see a certain item on display. Inside the case was a elliptical-shaped stone. It was grey in appearance, somewhat resemble a moon. '_It's so pretty!' _she thought to herself, she was in a trance which didn't go unnoticed by the stalls vendor.

"A moon stone, a very good choice young lady" said then vendor. He looked about the age of 50 and had a grey goatee stubble on his chin. He wore a black hoodie with the words _Death is my only salvation _and had a tattoo of a flaming skull on his cheek. Ash walked up to this man and immediately pulled Kaylin away from it.

"Sorry Mr, but we aren't looking to buy anything today" Ash said hastily as he walked away at a increased pace while holding Kaylin's hand.

When they arrived at the hotel Kaylin stopped and let go of Ash's hand. Her face grew timid and nervous before Ash turned to her and said "don't be scared Kaylin, I'll keep you safe" earning a warm smile from the 8 year old.

"Ok I think I'm ready" Kaylin said as she grabbed hold of Ash's hand once more as he opened the door and lead her inside.

* * *

**Wow Ash is one heck of a sweetheart when it comes to kids! I think Kaylin will be safe with Ash...or will she? Next Ash introduces Kaylin to his small group of friends, how will they feel about Ash taking care of the little girl? Will they make her go to an orphanage? Will they help take care of her? Most importantly *Information removed by author* I wonder how they will do about the stranger appearing? See ya guys!**


	21. Nightmare

**Bonjour! I'm in french once again so I will speak little to no french in this intro! Anyways I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter but the one thing that I really want to know is how people feel about Kaylin. enough with that but I have finally started to go and fix errors in previous chapters. I blame autocorrect. Apple is really really stupid. Also I made slight changes to dialog in some chapters or in some cases added some. so far I have fixed chapters 17-20 I think. I will finish corrections eventually. Anyways time for the gang to meet Kaylin! Let's see what this 8 year old can do.**

**DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède pas pokemon**

* * *

Serena sat in her room deep in thought of her conversation with Bonnier earlier today.

"How did she figure it out Fenniken?" She asked her starter Pokemon who was laying down at the foot of her bed. Fenniken however was unresponsive and Serena realized that it had fallen asleep.

"I hope that Bonnie doesn't tease me about this in front of Ash..." She said as her eyes grew heavy and she fell asleep.

* * *

"Come on Kaylin my room is over here" Ash said as he opened the door leading Kaylin inside. It was 9:30 at night and Kaylin looked fatigued beyond belief.

"Ash I'm hungry, can I please have something to eat?" Kaylin asked slowly trying to stay focused.

"I don't think I have any food Kaylin, I'm sorry. You can have something to eat tomorrow, I will bring you to one of the restaurants around here and you get to have first pick" Ash said as he opened the door to the bedroom and placed Kaylin on one of I the two beds inside. He then pulled the blankets up and tucked them in under the mattress so the were tucked in. He grabbed a hand knitted quilt from the couch and placed it on top of her.

"You cozy kiddo?" Ash asked as he took off his shoes and shirt. Kaylin nodded her head and pulled out her pokeball and let Pichu and Cleffa out. The two baby pokemon crawled I under the covers and Kaylin wrapped her arms around them.

_(they are baby Pokemon because that's how they are classified. Baby Pokemon include: igglybuff, Cleffa, Pichu, Elekid, Magby, Smoochum...I think that's it)_

"Goodniget Kaylin, sweet dreams" Ash said as he crawled into bed and was about to turn out the lights until Kaylin spoke up.

"Ash can I have a bedtime story?" Kaylin asked. "I haven't had one in a very long time."

"Of course Kaylin!" Ash said with a cheery smile before walking over to her and sitting on her bed. "What kind of story do you want to hear?" He asked.

"A good one" Kaylin said.

"Alright then, this is one my mom use to tell me when I was a little kid." Ash said with a smile.

* * *

Important: I do not own this bedtime story in any way shape or form. All rights go to Magaret Wise, author of Goodnight Moon.

_"In the great green room  
there was a telephone  
And a red balloon  
And a picture of the cow jumping over the moon.  
And there were three little bears sitting on chairs  
And two little kittens and a pair of mittens  
And a little toy house and a young mouse.  
And a comb and a brush  
And a bowl full of mush  
And a quiet old lady who was whispering, "Hush."  
Good night, room. Good night, moon.  
Good night, cow jumping over the moon.  
Good night, light and the red balloon.  
Good night, bears. Good night, chairs.  
Good night, kittens. Good night, mittens.  
Good night, clocks. Good night, socks.  
Good night, little house. Good night, mouse.  
Good night, comb. Good night, brush.  
Good night, nobody. Good night, mush.  
Good night to the old lady whispering, "Hush."  
Good night, stars. Good night, air.  
Good night, noises everywhere."_

* * *

Once Ash said the last four words Kaylin had fallen fast asleep with a smile on her face. "Goodnight Kaylin" Ash whispered before walking over to his bed and pulled his covers over him. Pikachu, who sat at the foot of the bed, turned to face Ash and gave him a thumbs up earning a smile from the weary trainer. "Thanks Pikachu, goodnight buddy." Ash said as he fell asleep moments later.

* * *

_Dreamworld: Kaylin_

_"Dazzle them Cleffa!" yelled an older Kaylin as she threw a pokeball into the air? Multiple hearts appeared when Cleffa was released from her pokeball. 'I'm going to do this, I will win my first contest!' she thought to herself._

_Cleffa landed on the stage with grace and gave a made a very cute "Cleffa" sound. _

_"Ok Cleffa let's start this off with by using attract!" Kaylin said as her Pokemon made a cute gesture and s large heart appeared floating in the air. "Now use metronome!" Kaylin yelled stunning the judges, metronome would cause Cleffa to use any attack known to man at random making it a risky maneuver due to the fact it may spoil her appeal. _

_"Cleffa Clef!" Cleffa said as it wiggled its finger and out shot a burst of ice blown by an invisible wind at the heart. The heart became covered in ice for a moment but when the winds died down the heart became viewable once again and it was frozen beautifully inside a casing of ice." _

_"Let's finish this with moon blast!" Kaylin said in confidence as Cleffa lifted its hands above her head and created a silver ball of pure light before hurling it into the heart. _

_"Yea wait to go Cleffa!" Kaylin yelled. Kaylin looked at the heart but froze in fear. 'No, that can't be! Something must have went wrong!' Kaylin thought frantically. The ice covering the heart shattered and was sent everywhere and the ball shot through the heart and the heart burst apart as a gooey red liquid was sent flying in all directions splattering the crowd, the judges, even Kaylin and Cleffa._

_Cleffa turned and looked at Kaylin with weary eyes and said something that would have translated to "I'm sorry"_

_"Cleffa no!" Kaylin screamed as she ran towards her fallen friend and lifted her up and held it in her arms and began sobbing. "Cleffa I'm so sorry! Please be ok!" Kaylin pleaded through broken sobs. _

_"Time's up! Time to see what the judges rate the appeal!" announced Lillian as all attention went to the judges. _

_"Terrible, absolutely terrible!" said Walace. "There was no beauty in that performance, just ugly combinations that not only did not work but soaked the crowd in this gooey substance!" He said while pressing a button on the control panel and a 0 appeared on the screen on his stand. _

_"No! This isn't happening! This can't be happening!" Kaylin said crying harder now._

_"Such ze failure!" said Fantina with utter disappointment on her face. "Zips performance showed no originality and has been done multiple times, I am very dizapointed" she said while also pressing a button and a 0 appeared on her screen._

_"Stop! I don't care about my performance anymore Cleffa is hurt please someone help!" Kaylin pleaded through broken sobs as she hugged her Pokemon tightly._

_"As I said before Kaylin,you belong in the "you suck" category. That performance was disgusting and had numerous flaws. You aren't going to get any ribbons with that worthless Pokemon! You have disappointed not only the judges but also your parents!" Yelled an older version of May. She clicked the button and a final 0 appeared in the screen. _

_"Kaylin's overall score is zero! It seems that she will not move on to round two!" Yelled Lillian as the crowed screamed in excitment and then began to laugh at the little girl throwing objects at her and yelling things like "loser" and "pathetic" at her._

_"I'm so sorry Cleffa!" Kaylin wailed sobbing feverishly as she collapsed to hear knees. "I' sorry mom I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry I failed! I will never keep my promise and become a top coordinator!" She said as she looked at the judges one final time before May released Blaziken from her pokeball and launched a flamethrower at Kaylin. Then everything went black._

* * *

"Stop, stop! please help!" Kaylin screamed as she awoke and bolted up and startled Ash. She began to sob loudly and was saying things that could not be identified due to the fact she was crying so hard.

Ash immediately leaped out of bed and rushed over to the distressed child and knelt down so he was eye level with her and asked "Kaylin, Kaylin what's wrong?" Kaylin was unresponsive and continued to sob uncontrollably. "Kaylin please talk to me" Ash asked hoping to help her calm down.

"Stop please just stop! I need to help her!" Sobbed Kaylin not noticing Ash next to her. She was having a mental shutdown and would not be free from its chains anytime soon.

_'I need help' _Ash thought to himself. "Kaylin I will be right back" Ash ask aid as he rushed out of the room leaving a frightened Kaylin alone.

* * *

Ash ran down the hall and began to pound on a door. '_Please open up!' _Ash mentally screamed. After a minute the door opened revealing a teen with honey color hair wearing a blue night gown. Bags were rolled under her eyes and she not only looked tired but also looked agitated being awoken so early in the morning.

"Ash it's 2:45 in the morning! What do you want?" Asked a crabby Serena.

* * *

**Poor Kaylin! It looks like Mays insults really are hitting her hard, can Serena help end this ordeal? Stay tuned! Oh yea one thing I'm going to say right now, not trying to be a dick and point you out like this but whoever was the guest that said I was begging for attention in no way shape or form is me calling myself Nexxus and not naming my profile Nexxus begging for attention So keep your damn opinions to yourself. On that note however everyone R&R! I want to know how you thought the dream was, I'm afraid that I went too far with it because she is 8 years old after all but I hope I didn't. Wait there was one more thing crap I can't remember...oh wait I remember! I want to give a shout out to Eltigre221 because her review made my day yesterday so thanks! **


	22. Peace at last

**Hey everyone! I am having trouble falling asleep cause I have a lot on my mind...I found out in biology class today that people with cystic fibrosis typically die before the age of 40...my cousin is in their 20's right now so its really bugging me...but enough with the sob story fanfiction isn't a social network (not that I bitch and complain on a social network like Facebook, Twitter, etc.). One thing I forgot to say last chapter (also someone messaged me asking this question) was why I chose ****Goodnight Moon**** for the story. I chose it because it is a story my mom read to me when I was really little and I think it fit with Ash's character seeing as how he is already a caring guy (accept when he is around the traitors...) and now that he is the caretaker of this little girl it helps make a statement on how Ash will mature from this point onward. Now I am going to shut my mouth and let you read, enjoy! Also I'm at school and there are NEWAS and since only freshmen are in one of my classes I can just do what I want cause I'm the only one in it!**

**Dislaimer: Turns our I don't own pokemon, I thought I did but well I don't!**

* * *

"Ash it's 2:45 in the morning what do you want?" asked Serena agitated that Ash had awoken her at such a late hour.

"Serena come with me" Ash said as he grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hallway to his room. Serena was blushing feverishly since she was holding hands with Ash.

'_I've never seen him so serious before. What's going on?'_ Serena thought but her thoughts were interrupted when Ash pulled her inside and she heard sobbing.

Ash dashed to his room but before he could enter Serena grabbed him and spun him around to face her and asked "What in the world is going on here?" Serena whispered.

"I'll explain later but I stay here for a minute I'll be right back" Ash said as he walked into his room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

When Ash walked in the room he was heartbroken when he saw Kaylin, she was curled up in a fetal position hugging Cleffa and Pichu as she said "Stop" through broken sobs.

"Kaylin?" Ash said as he walked over to the bed and tapped her on the shoulder and Kaylin finally snapped out of her trance and saw Ash looking at her with eyes full of worry and she immediately embraced him tightly and sobbed into his shirt.

"Kaylin it's ok, Ash is here, Ash is going to make it all better" He whispered as he slowly rubbed her back.

"Ash I-I-I" Kaylin stuttered but continued to sob unable to finish her sentence.

"Kaylin I have a friend I want you to meet. She is my best friend and she can make everything all better I promise" Ash whispered into her ear. Once Kaylins sobbing died down a little bit he continued "Would you like to meet her?"

Serena was unable to give a vocal response so she nodded her head as she hugged him tighter making it hard for him to breath. "Ok sweet pea, Serena you can come in now" Ash said in a loud voice not wanting to leave Kaylins side.

* * *

Serena opened the door and when she saw the little girl she put her hands over her mouth and gasped in shock. "Ash why is there a little girl here with you?" Serena asked frantically wondering if her friend went off the deep end and kidnapped someone's child. Ash gave her a 'I'll explain later' look and she walked over to the bed and sat on the other side of Kaylin.

"Kaylin this is Serena can you say hi?" Ash asked? For the first time since she latched onto Ash she turned her head and faced the older girl and whimpered "H-hello"

"Ash what is going on?" Serena asked trying to calm down so she wouldn't intimidate the distressed child.

"She had a nightmare about something that happened today" Ash said but was surprised when Kaylin spoke up.

"You look like mommy" Kaylin said as she stared Serena.

"Ash she said mommy, did you take her from her family?" Serena asked frantically fearing for her friend and the repercussions he could face.

"No I didn't" Ash said unsure if he should continue but instead whispered into Kaylin's ear and asked a question. When Kaylin nodded then he continued. "Serena..Kaylin's parents are dead"

"Oh my gosh! Kaylin I'm so sorry" Serena said unsure of what to do.

"Ash is it ok if I talk about the dream?" Kaylin asked in a hushed tone unsure if she could trust the honey haired teenager.

"Of course it is Kaylin, we need to know what is bugging you so we can help make it better" Ash said as he placed his hand on top of hers giving her emotional support.

"I-I was in my first contest and it was the appeal round and I-I-I" Kaylin whimpered trying not to break down.

"It's ok Kaylin, we are right here. Don't be afraid nothing will happen to you, we will keep you safe, take it at your own pace you don't need to tell us everything all at once if it is overwhelming" Ash said.

Meanwhile Serena was astounded as to how mature Ash was acting. '_I've never seen him act like this before, he's acting like a dad' _she thought to herself before placing her own hand on top of Kaylin's free hand and was amazed when Kaylin then had a face showing that she was feeling comforted even though she was a stranger.

"I'm ready now" Kaylin said, her voice finally returning to its original tone. "It was the appeal round and I was using Cleffa and at first everything was going great then something went wrong and Cleffa got hurt and then everyone was laughing at me. They were calling me mean names and throwing things at me. Then the judges gave me my score while criticizing my performance. Wallace gave me a zero and said that it was terrible, then Fatina gave me a zero and said that I was a failure the May-" Kaylin said trying not to break down again. Serena was about to ask about May but Ash gave her an '_I'll explain later_' look once again.

Kaylin began to speak once more after she took a deep breath. "May said all the same things that she did earlier and said I failed Cleffa and my parents! T-then she had Blaziken attack me and that's when I woke up"

"Oh Kaylin that's terrible, I'm so sorry" Serena said as she pulled her into a hug and felt the little girl wrap her arms tightly around her.

"I think I'm all better now" Kaylin said quietly. Her eyes were bloodshot and the tears that streamed down her face had dried, her hair was a mess and she hugged Serena tighter.

"Ok Kaylin." Serena said as she tried to release her from the hug but Kaylin then latched on tighter and frantically whispered "No, no, no, no, no, no!"

"Kaylin what's wrong?" Ash asked.

"I can't fall asleep now, whenever I had a nightmare mommy would come into my room and sleep with me" Kaylin said And Serena understood what she wanted.

"Kaylin do you want me to stay here and sleep with you?" Serena asked.

"Yes please" Kaylin whimpered.

"ok then, I will let's get you tucked in" Serena said. She picked up Kaylin and laid her down onto the bed and crawled into the other side and pulled the covers over them before whispering "Goodnight Kaylin" and then receiving a quick hug from the child.

* * *

Ash laid there in his bed staring up at the ceiling while his thoughts were focusing on a certain honey haired girl.

'_I knew I made the right choice when I went to go get Serena' _Ash thought to himself with a smile on his face.

_'She always is there for me and helps me no matter what it is, it could be something as simple as making toast or even saving the world from Team Flare. No matter what it was she has always done her best to help, she was there when my mom died, she was there when my friends betrayed me, she helped me get through everything! She is amazing person and I will never meet anyone like her, and now helping me with Kaylin without hesitation just shows how special she is.' _He thought as his smile grew wider but then his eyes widened when he remember something Lucario had told him.

_'Lucario said that I was falling in love with Serena, could that actually be true? Nah couldn't be, I mean she is most defiantly beautiful and the sweetest girl on the planet but I don't think I like her that way_' He thought but then his facial expression became sad and confused as his thoughts wandered to another topic.

_'May...what have you become? You used to be one of the kindest people I knew, what has Drew turned you into? she isn't the girl I once knew. After everything she has put me through in the past four years why do I still even have feelings for her?' _Ash became angry thinking of everything he had done since the day of the funeral.

_'You didn't trust me! You trusted him over your best friend, the one who has been there for you every damn time you needed someone! I taught you how to become a coordinator and I actually helped I you when I could have easily just kicked you to the curb and focused only on my gym battles but no I didn't and look what that got me. A broken heart, torment for the past four years, you made me into a person blackened by hatred for the past four years and only reason I'm back to my old self is Serena who once again was there for me and helped me through it! What have you ever done for me anyways? __Nothing. You have done nothing for me, and after what you did today...' _Ash thought to himself as he grew very saddened remembering what the brunette had done to Kaylin.

_'Can I even forgive her? She has changed a lot in the past four years, and not in the good way. She has become just like Drew; mean, arrogant, rude, she is full of herself and she even bullied a little girl. She hurt me bad when she betrayed me...why am I even forgiving them anyways?_' He thought to himself before coming up with an answer.

_'Because I miss them. I miss them all, but is May to far gone? Even now she has hurt me and intentionally meant it. She bullied Kaylin on purpose. She knew that Kaylin was upset but she continued anyways. If I really love her I wouldn't be doubting my feelings for her...right?. Could I actually have feeling for Serena?' _He thought to himself as his heart began to beat faster_. _

_'No that can't be, I must just be stressing out from what happened today. That's it yea...right? Even if I did what would it matter...she doesn't like me that way anyways.' _Ash's eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep.

* * *

**Well what did you guys think? It seems Ash is starting to doubt his feelings for May but is he really beginning to fall for Serena? Stay tuned and find out! R&R guys Nexxus out. **


	23. Shopping

**Hey everyone! It is me NEXXUS! Before I begin I want to say thank you to the guest who wrote the 154th review, thanks for sticking up for me man, you're the best! On another topic I'm not sure if this will be uploaded today (Wednesday) or tomorrow (thursday) so whenever it is upload then enjoy! Now it's time for THE BETRAYED ONES RETURN! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: theres no point anymore...I don't own Pokemon...I failed you guys I'm sorry! XD**

* * *

"Ash hurry up I'm hungry!" Kaylin said as she stood next to the bedroom door while impatiently tapping her foot.

"Give me a minute I'm getting dressed!" Ash yelled through the closed door. After he was dressed he put on his traditional black leather hooded coat and pulled the hood over his head. He opened the door and turned to face Kaylin and asked "Let's go see if Serena wants to come, would you like that?"

"Yea!" Kaylin squealed as she ran out the door managing to drag Ash along with her. Once Ash took control of the scene he walked Kaylin over to Serena's hotel room.

'_I can't believe Serena actually stayed with her last night, she only left after I woke up' _Ash thought to himself before knocking on the door. The door opened and Serena walked out into the hallway with them. She had changed out of the nightgown and now wore a yellow short sleeve shirt and a blue shorts.

"Hey you two! Sleep well?" Serena asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Thanks to you!" Said Kaylin smiling while energetically jumping up and down. "Me and Ash are going out to get breakfast do you want to come with us?" She asked.

"Well I was going to go-" Serena said but was interrupted by Kaylin saying "pleaseeeeee" while using a child's most dangerous weapon, the puppy dog eyes.

"I don't see any harm in that, so sure!" Serena said cheerfully.

* * *

"This is yummy!" Squealed Kaylin who sat in a booth with Serena and Ash sat across the table. She was happily eating from a large stack of pancakes.

"Looks like Ash isn't the only one with a big appetite" Serena said as she finished her crepe.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean?" Ash asked slightly agitated which caused both females to giggle. "It's not that funny" Ash said pouting.

"Hey if I had such a large appetite then why are you the first one done?" Ash asked with a coy smirk on his face.

"I-Ummm" Serena stuttered as Ash laughed at her inability to make a comeback.

* * *

_Timeskip: 4 hours Current location: the_ _mall (a mans and my personal hell)_

"Come on Kaylin,lets see if there is anything you like at the Elegant Liligant!" Serena said as she pulled the little girl through the masses of people crowding the mall. "Trust me Kaylin you will absolutely love this store, it has the cutest dresses and the best accessories you can't find anywhere else"

Meanwhile Ash trudged behind the girls trying to keep up while holding numerous shopping bags. '_Why did I let them talk me into this? I should have been smart like Pikachu and ran for the hills as soon as they mentioned shopping' _thought the raven haired trainer as he collapsed by a bench. "No man should have to be out through something like this" Ash said out loud though no one noticed.

Ash stood up and was about to go search for the shopping fanatics until a group a girls passed by and he heard them say something that perked his interest.

"Hey let's go to Coordinator Emporium! They are having a major sale on all their products because they are moving out of the mall!" Said one of the girls.

"OMG YOLO SWAG FTW Let's go girls!" squealed one of the other teens in the group.

'_Really? Did she really just said that? _Ash thought to himself in disgust. "I am really losing faith in humanity with every passing day" he muttered but then his eyes widen as he thought of something._  
_

"Coordinator Emporium...yea that could work" he muttered to himself before picking up all the bags and walked outside the mall and grabbing his pokegear and making a quick call to a friend.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Gary I need a favor"

"Sure what is it?"

"Come to the mall and take all these shopping bags from me and bring them to my hotel room"

"Oh there is no way in hell I'm doing that!"

"Would you rather me hate you again and haunt you from the shadows for the rest if your life?"

"I really hate you Ash"

"Ok then guess we're not friends"

"No! Fine...I'll do it...I'll be there in 5 minutes" Gary murmured before hanging up.

Ash just laughed '_Wow it is so easy to manipulate him! Wonder what else I could get him to do?'_ Ash thought as an evil smirk snuck its way onto his face.

* * *

After Gary came and took possession of the shopping bags Ash walked into Coordinator Emporium, in the window was a sign with their slogan pasted on it _'Coordinators Emporium, reforming the art of contests since 1996'_

"Well here goes nothing" Ash said to himself as he opened the double doors and walked inside. Ash wandered around the store until he found what he was looking for. "Here we go"

Ash knelt down and looked at the pokeball seals that were left. '_Looks like these must have been pretty popular to only have only a few left'_ he thought to himself as he looked at the package containing each brand of seals.

"Let's see what these ones are" Ash said after picking up 4 boxes. He walked over to a monitor with what looked like a price scanner attached to it. Ash picked up the scanner and put it up to the label on one of the boxes. The monitor stirred and an image appeared on the screen.

The image showed the name of the manufacturer and an small video clip of the visual effect of the seal. After Ash scanned all the packages he decided to purchase the heart seal, the spark seal, the lunar seal, and the crystal seal. He placed them in a shopping basket and continued to browser what else was available.

* * *

"She may want these" Ash muttered as he picked up a pokeblock case and a puffin case. He also decided to get a recipe book and an instruction manual for the devices.

Ash continued to explore the store and then picked up a ribbon case and a "Tips for beginner coordinators" booklet before purchasing everything and then went to make one last stop before meeting up with Serena and Kaylin. He went to the "Trainer Essentials" store and picked up a few pokeballs and then bought a large gift basket and placed all the items inside. He called Gary one last time and told him to take the gift back to his room before finally going to meet up with Serena and Kaylin.

* * *

_Time Skip: 30 minutes later..._

"It shouldn't be this difficult to find them, why can life never be simple?" Ash said as he walked into the "Elegant Liligant" hoping to find his friends.

"Where are they?" Ash murmured to himself until a voice behind him startled him.

"Ash where are our bags?" asked a very agitated Serena. "If you lost them I swear to Arceus I will-"

"Serena I can explain I-" Ash said as he turned around only to have his breath taken away. Serena stood in front of him in a beautiful strapless black dress. It had sequins at the top and a red bow on the back. It had white frills on the bottom and Ash's only thought was _'Arceus...she looks beautiful'_

"Well Ash I'm waiting" Serena said impatiently tapping her foot.

"Serena you look beautiful" Ash said out loud not realizing what he had said. Serena's face grew crimson at the comment.

"Do...you really mean that Ash?" Serena whispered as she placed her hand over her heart.

Ash's face immediately became a dark shade of red finally realizing what he said. Knowing there was no way out of it he decided to be honest. "Y-yea..." Ash murmured as he felt Serena wrap her arms around his waist and nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Thank you Ash" Serena said as she looked into his eyes. Neither of them knew why but the distance between them grew shorter and shorter as the leaned closer to each other and their lips were about to make contact until someone snapped them out of their trance.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Kaylin as Pichu stood on her shoulder confused as well.

Both teens faces turned dark pink and both stuttered frantically trying to think of a response but Kaylin once again found a way to embarrass the duo even further.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kaylin innocently asked.

"No!" Both yelled at the ssme time as their faces grew so red that some may Have thought they were sunburned. "We are just friends Kaylin, nothing more nothing less" Ash said unknowingly making Serena cringe.

"Yea just friends..." Serena muttered in a voice barely lower than a whisper.

"Anyways Kaylin I got you a present" Ash a said trying to change the subject.

"Yay!" squealed the eight year old girl. "Where is it?"

"Back at the hotel come on I guarantee you that you will like it"

* * *

**WELL THEN! Things heated up quickly between those two! Well R&R gotta run bye!  
**


	24. Always Running

**Hey guys! I'm a having a crummy day so I'm not going to have much of an upbeat intro so yea this will be a very short chapter. **

**DISLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

"I can't wait to see what it is!" Kaylin playfully squealed while she held Serena and Ash's hand however both teens thoughts were scattered.

_'What happened to me earlier? I called Serena beautiful and then I almost kissed her! What's happening to me?' _Ash thought to himself as he bit his lip.

_'We are friends, nothing, more nothing less...Why did he say that? I mean I know he didn't think it would bother me this much. Who am I kidding? Ash loves May...' _Serena thought as her eyes became glassy.

"Here we are" Ahh a said as he unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside followed closely by his friends. "Serena stay here and make sure she doesn't run off" he said as he walked into his room but not before saying "No peeking Kaylin" while giving her a quick wink earning a giggle from the little girl.

After Ash left the room Kaylin turned to Serena and asked "What do you think Ash got me?"

"I don't know..." She whispered as she sat on the couch rubbing her temples.

"Serena are you ok?" Asked the eight year old.

"It's nothing Kaylin..." Serena muttered as her voice trailed off and then Ash walked into the room with his hands behind his back.

"Now Kaylin I know you're not 10 years old yet and haven't started your journey but I decided to get you something for when your ready" Ash said with a big grin as he revealed the gift basket.

Both girls daws dropped wide open in shock. "ASH THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Kaylin squealed as she ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"No problem Kaylin, want don't you show Serena what you got" Ash said playfully.

Kaylin nodded and ran over to to Serena and began to unload the basket and see her gifts.

* * *

"Wow Kaylin you sure lucked out today" Serena said cheerfully enjoying the child's excitment as she was experimenting with her gifts.

"You bet! Thank you Ash!" Kaylin said as she ran up and gave Ash a quick hug before returning to Serena.

Ash however just stared out of the window, is thoughts were still preoccupied by earlier events. _'I almost kissed her...what came over me? I mean I don't like Serena like that, I like May that-' _he grew angry at the thought of the brunette haired coordinator.

'_May...What the heck is wrong with you?! After everything we went through you stabbed me in the back, hell you don't even know who I really am but you treat me like crap! The May I love-' _he thought about his statement before continuing.

_'The May I once loved was nothing like this stain she is now. She is just like Drew! She has turned into the very person I hate! There isn't a single difference now between them, they are both jerks! May what the hell!'_

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Ash yelled out loud. When he realized what he had done he turned around and saw Serena and Kaylin wide eyed and Kaylin looked scared.

"Kaylin, Serena I'm sorry!" Ash said as he ran out of the room. Pikachu immediately chased after him leaving Serena and Kaylin alone.

"Kaylin are you ok?" Serena asked.

"I'm fine" Kaylin said quietly while deep in thought.

"Kaylin something's bugging you I can tell. What is it?"

"Who was he talking to?" Kaylin asked in a small voice.

Serena sighed as she realized what happened To Ash. "Neither of us, he was thinking about an...old friend" She said as she stroked the girls hair. _'He was thinking about HER'_

She mentally screamed in frustration_. 'Why should I care about who he loves anyways...besides it isn't me...it never will be me' _Serena began to frownsadly as her thoughts went wild. She wanted to cry, she wanted to crawl into the deepest hole she could and never come out, but most importantly she wanted him.

Kaylin had decided on what to do, she may not have known what both her friends predicaments were about but she knew what to do. "Go to him"

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Only you can make me him feel better"

"Kaylin trust me...this is something Ash has to do on his own"

"Serena...if you won't I will"

"No Kaylin you can't go out there alone"

"Then you go"

"I can't leave you alone"

"I have Pichu and Cleffa with me, they and keep me safe"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go find Ash"

* * *

Pikachu frantically ran down the stairs to the lobby and didn't see Ash anywhere. He was about to run outside when a voice distracted him.

"Hey look it's a Pikachu" said a males voice that Pikachu recognized and sparks immediately surfaced on his cheeks.

"It reminds me of that worthless trainers one, I bet you would do a much better job at raising it honey" said a female voice. Pikachu turned around cheeks sparking and growling at May and Drew.

"What's this street rats problem?" Asked May with a sneer.

"I don't know but it does look like Ketchums, but not as pathetic" Said Drew as both of them began to laugh.

Pikachu had enough. Both trainers had crossed the line by insulting not only him but his best friend. "CHUUUUUU!" He cried as he unleashed a thunderbolt at them before turning and running outside.

Pikachu continued to run. He needed to find Ash. He was about to take a left before a voice stopped him.

"Pikachu where's Ash?" Serena asked. Pikachu sniffed the air before pointing straight ahead of them and began to run ahead of Serena who followed as fast as she could.

* * *

"I don't love you"

* * *

**Well I'm done for today, sorry it's so short :( I had a great idea but I'm stopping now to leaves suspense for now. Anyways R&R guys! But that last statement "I don't love you" who do you think said that? Was it Ash? Or was it Serena? Maybe even May or Drew? Or maybe another character that hasn't been introduced yet? Well you guys will find out tomorrow...probably Monday but you never know! Well hope you guys enjoyed! I feel as it was all over the place but I think overall it made the point I was trying to make.**


	25. I don't love you

**Hey** **guys its Nexxus! Well I haven't gotten any sleep in two days cause I have been playing non-stop Xbox . tired? Hell yes but I can't really fall asleep so I will listen to rebellious music to help me get this story started! Yea I am really tired...enjoy!**

**Well one last thing. I forgot to do thi Friday so this chapter makes up for it. This fic is one month old and I also have over 140 followers and 105 favorites. I never believed I could accomplish this in such a short time, heck I didn't expect to do this good at all! I really love you guys for giving this novice a chance. One thing I have learned that may chapters may be short like a but more 1k words but I make up for them by updating almost every day. Thank you everyone and enjoy this chapter.**

**-Sincerely Nexxus**

**Disclaimer: guess what!? I figured this out by looking at other people's fics and I was actually smart enough to see if they added disclaimers all the time and they don't! So I could ditch disclaimers but it has become a tradition I guess...I don't own pokemon**

* * *

Alone in the hotel room Kaylin sat on her bed with all her new goodies and playing with Pichu.

"Pichu does Ash have a daddy?" Kaylin asked curiously. Pichu nodded happily as he snuggled against his trainer.

"I can't wait to meet him!" Kaylin said to herself while Pichu in turn grew a worried look on his face.

* * *

Serena and Pikachu ran through the crowds of people on the boardwalk desperately searching for their friend.

"Pikachu any idea where he is now?"

"Pika...Pi, Pi Chu" Pikachu said somberly. Then Pikachu's ears twitched and suddenly ran away from Serena towards a familiar voice.

"Pikachu wait!" Serena called but she lost sight of the little mouse.

'Of course this happens. _'Where is he? I hope he doesn't do anything reckless_'

* * *

Ash sat on top of a hill underneath a cherry blossom tree. His hood was tightly pulled over his face as he lay on his back staring into the orange sky processing his emotions.

"May...just why?" Ash whispered as a single tear slid down his face.

'_I watched over you since day one. I crafted you into a wonderful coordinator and you threw all that away. In four years you went from being the purest soul I once loved into this...this shadow_!' Ash began to grow angry once more and sat up and yelled "May who are you?!"

"You remind me of myself" said a masculine voice. Ash grew alerted by the strangers presence as his aura kicked in.

"Who's there?" Ash asked in a harsh tone. "I don't exactly like being eavesdropped on"

"One I wasn't eavesdropping. You came here where I have been all day and were yelling so its kinda hard not to hear you" said the voice.

Ash grew embarrassed over his outburst and felt guilty. "Sorry I yelled like that, I have a lot-"

"Let me finish first" the voice interrupted. "As to where I am look above you"

"Wait wha-" Ash said as he looked up. His eyes widened at the man in the tree. He wore a red sports jacket with blue jeans. On top his head he had a red cap with half a pokeball sewed on it in white thread. He sat on a tree branch leaning on the trees incline so he could lay there effortlessly.

"Red?" Ash asked his jaw going slack.

"The one and only" Red said with a yawn. "Now what's with the outburst?"

"Want the short version or the long version?" Ash grew uncertain if he should reveal himself to his father not knowing how he would react.

"Never was one to listen to someone lecture me so the short version" Red answered with a smirk.

"Ok so there is this girl I like who along with my other friends betrayed me four

years-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down. Let me get this straight, this girl essentially left you to rot and you still have feelings for her?" Red asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I-I don't know anymore" Ash said. "I've only forgiven two of them and only they know who I am."

"Don't worry I don't judge. I've been running from my problems far to long" Red said as he clenched his fist momentarily before taking a deep breath and calming down.

"So now she is dating this guy and he is an-" Ash said but was interrupted.

"An asshole?" Red asked already knowing the answer.

"You hit the nail on the head. The girl I once loved ceases to exist. She used to be this wonderful, vibrant person who always made people happy and now she is just a jerk"

"Let me guess it's May Maple isn't it?"'Red asked catching Ash off guard.

"How'd you know?"

"I saw how she acted before she started to date...what's his name again...Drew LaDouche?" Red said Making a small pun earning a laugh from Ash. "So why are you suddenly doubting your feelings for her?"

Ash sighed having relive the things he had seen this week. "When I was invited to the tournament I saw how much she had changed, she is now just like as you said Drew LaDouche. I mean after I forgave one of my friends we all went out to dinner and she said some pretty awful things to me even though she didn't even know me!" Ash spat angrily at what the brunette had done.

"Sounds like she become quite a bitch" Red said unwaveringly.

Ash didn't respond to this, he stood silent for a few seconds before continuing on. "Yesterday after I left the pokemon center I found her bullying an eight year old girl to tears. She said terrible things, the worst part was that she enjoyed seeing her cry"

"That's low" Red said to Ash as he put his arms behind his head. "You say that she betrayed you, what happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it"

"Alright then but what has happened because of that in the past four years?"

"Because of her I have been put through hell. I was broken and beaten. I thought that she would always be there for me and when I needed her the most she stabbed me in the back. I've had nightmares about it. What happened back then...it turned me into something I'm not proud of" Ash said as he began to frown.

" I journeyed through Kalos after what happened with a few friends. I began to seclude myself from them and keep to myself. I didn't talk, I didn't smile, I didn't cry, I showed no emotion except for hatred. I began to treat others poorly, my breaking point was when I yelled at one of my traveling companions Bonnie, at the time she was eight and after that I realized what I had become."

"Sounds rough kid, sorry that happened to you" Red said with a look of sympathy.

"However even after what I had done they didn't hate me, they stood by me with every hardship we faced. The one who pulled me out of the hole I had fallen into was my best friend Serena, she has been with me for a long time" Ash said as his heart began to beat faster.

'_What's happening? Why am I suddenly nervous?' Ash thought to himself_.

"Ok kiddo it's time for me to state my opinion" Red said clearing his throat.

"Forget about May, nothing good will come if you keep pursuing her. After what she has done she doesn't deserve you, and you could do so much better than her. What she has become is irreversible, she is to far gone and nothing will bring her back"

"I think your right Red..." Ash said.

"Now tell me about this Serena girl" Red said.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything"

"We'll Serena is an amazing person, she is one of the sweetest people I know. She is dependable and will never let you down. She has been with me through thick and thin, she has always had my back and has always made me feel good about myself. I've known her since I was a kid and she is just...perfect" Ash said not knowing where these words he spoke were coming from but he kept on talking.

"She is absolutely beautiful, nothing can compare to her. She has always and I mean always been here for me. If I needed to talk to someone about a problem she was there. If I was upset and wanted to vent to someone she was there. If I needed anything what so ever she was there. She will always have a place in my heart"

"Interesting...now answer me this, what would you do if Serena was hurt?"

"I would immediately come to her aid and make sure she was ok. I would do everything in my power to help her" Ash said has his vocal tone grew slightly serious.

"What would you do if someone was trying to hurt her?"

"I would beat the hell out of them, won't ever let anyone hurt her. I will do everything in my power to protect her, even if it costs me my life" Ash said making Reds eyes slightly widen.

"Ok then what if she was sick and she needed medicine but you didn't have any?"

"I would run to the nearest store and get the medicine. It doesn't matter how far away it would be, it could be a mile away, 10 miles away, even a days travel I would get it and hurry back and make sure she got better . I wouldn't leave her side until I was absolutely positive she was ok"

"Ok then, how would you feel if Serena had a boyfriend?"

A sudden pain sprouted in Ash's chest. '_What...why do I feel like this? It shouldn't matter if she does or not, I should be happy for her right_?' He thought but he began to slowly doubt his answer with every passing second.

"I...I don't know"'

"Hey Kid"

"Yea?"

"That pain in your chest your feeling is love"

Ash's eyes grew wide at those words. "W-what?! I can't love her!"

"Why not?"

Ash stood there pondering his response. "I...I don't know"

"Exactly and not knowing is half the battle"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You will learn when your older, now I'm going to go so see you around-" Red said but was cut off by Ash who knew what Red was going to ask.

"Terra. My name is Terra"

"Ok Terra well it was nice talking to you...I haven't talked to someone like this in a long time. Thank you" Red said honestly before hoping out of the tree and walking off into the distance.

* * *

"Do I really love Serena?" Ash muttered to himself but then he heard a familiar cry.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu cried as he lept into Ash's arms.

"Pikachu hey buddy" Ash said as he stroked his friend behind his ear.

"Ash is that you?" Serena called as she finally ran up the hill seeing the trainer.

"Yea it is"

"You have no idea how worried we have been! Why did you run off?" Serena huffed.

"I needed to figure some things out"

"Like what?"

"My feelings for May..." Ash said as his voice trailed off.

"How so?"

"Well Serena I can tell you one thing. I don't live her anymore."

Serena gasped when she heard this. "Why-how-what changed your mind?"

"Let's just say I had a talk with a...good friend"

"Ok then but Kaylin is waiting come on Ash" Serena said as she turned around and began to walk away.

Ash turned and looked at the setting sun and said four words thus ending his feeling for the coordinator.

"I don't love you"

"Ash hurry up!" Serena called.

"Coming Serena!" Ash yelled as he ran to her as the duo began to journey back to the hotel.

* * *

**That. Was. Amazing. I think I did a fantastic job there! Seems like Ash is over May but is he really in love with Serena? Only one way to find out, as always R & R guys!**


	26. Mommy and Daddy

**Hey guys ****it's Nexxus! Thanks everyone for the positive feedback for last chapter! Ok let's recap what's happened recently. Ash had arrived on Twilight Island and re encountered his former friends. He is now disguised using the name Terra and successfully completed his first battle. A psychotic girl named Alexis got in a fight with Ash and Serena causing Serena to realize her love for Ash. Ash defeat former elite four member Lorelie and met Kaylin, an eight year old girl who wants to become a coordinator and was being bullied by May. Ash has taken Kaylin under his wing and began to doubt his feelings for May. Ash after an outburst flees his friends and sits under a cherry blossom tree and being greater by Red talks about his feeling for May and Red tells him to forget about her which Ash does and Red helps Ash begin to realize his feelings for Serena. Does Ash truly have feelings for Serena? Well you find out soon! Now them enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: *sits in a padded cell in a straight jacket* I don't own Pokemon but one day mark my words I will own my precious .**

* * *

"I hope Kaylin isn't mad at me" Ash said walking with Serena back to the hotel.

"Don't worry I'm positive she is just fine, she was worried about you to be honest" Serena said comforting the worried teen.

"You sure?" Ash asked while thousands of thoughts fought for control in his head.

"I'm positive" Serena answered smiling at Ash.

"Thanks Serena" Ash said giving her a warm smile. "I don't know what I would do without you"

"You would do a lot Ash! You would breath, walk, talk, and love Pokemon" Serena said with a sarcastic smile.

"You know what I mean" Ash said chuckling lightly. "Hey Serena can I ask you something?"

"Sure Ash, you can ask me anything"

Ash took a deep breath bracing himself for an answer he wouldn't want to hear. "Do you think that it was stupid I had feelings for May this long?"

Serena slowed down processing what she heard. "Well I mean after what she did I was really surprised that you didn't give up on her, but I don't think you're stupid for it Ash. You are one of the sweetest people I know, you have always been optimistic and never let anyone down. That's why you're well you" Serena said but was surprised when Ash pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you Serena" Ash whispered.

"No problem Ash" Serena said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The teens stared into each others eyes becoming lost in the moment and began to lean closer. Their faces were inches apart with their eyes closed but someone decided to ruin the moment.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked smirking at the duo. Both teens jumped and separated blushing furiously as they stuttered trying to explain themselves.

"Pikachu it's not what it looks like!" Ash said hastily but Pikachu laughed at the embarrassed trainer. "It's not funny Pikachu!" Ash said but Pikachu only laughed harder. "Pikachu you better stop or else I will throw away all the ketchup packets in the mini fridge"

Pikachu froze hearing this being consumed by fear and anger, he shocked his trainer and Ash's cloak was burnt and tattered.

"Pikachu what the hell!" Ash yelled at the disobedient mouse. "my cloak is ruined! What can I wear now?! I can't have people figure out who I am!"

Pikachus head sank in disappointment. "Pika Pi..."

Ash sighed not wanting to make his pokemon feel crummy. "It's ok Pikachu, we will figure something out" Ash then for the first time since he came to the island took off his cloak. Underneath the hood he wore a sleeveless black t-shirt and a pair of black pants. Serena began to blush seeing her friend so exposed compared to what he usually wore."Serena think anyone will recognize me?"

Serena didn't answer, she just stared at Ash in a trance unable to take her eyes off of him. "Serena you there?" Ash asked snapping his figures in front of her face. Serena jumped finally returning to reality.

"Uh-yea! I don't think anyone could mistake you for your old self" Serena said hastily. Ash took Serena's hand and walked into the hotel.

* * *

"I hope Kaylin is ok" Ash said. "She has been alone for quite a while"

"Don't worry Ash she is fine" Serena said walking through the hotel lobby with her friend as they walked up the stairs heading for Ash's room. In the lobby a female sitting on a sofa took notice of Ash and Serena and her eyes grew wide.

"Was that Ash?"

* * *

"Kaylin were back" Ash a said as he opened the door and walked into his room. "You here kiddo?" Ash grew worried. "Serena do you see Kaylin?"

"No, Ash do you think something may have happened?" Serena asked frantically her voice full of fear.

"I don't know Serena"

"I knew I shouldn't have left her alone I knew it! This is all my fault!" Serena whispered.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled to Ash and Serena from the couch. The teens rushed over to him and they found the eight year old girl fast asleep on the sofa.

"Well we found her" Serena said taking a deep breath calming herself.

"Thanks Pikachu" Ash said and Pikachu gave him a '_What's my reward_?' look and Ash made the rodents night. "You can go get ONE ketchup packet from the fridge" Pikachu cheered and ran to the fridge and began to drown himself in ketchup.

Ash picked up the sleeping child and carried her to the bedroom. He placed the sleeping child on the bed and Serena tucked her in.

"Mommy...Daddy" Kaylin said in her sleep.

"Mommy and daddy? Well then Serena looks like we are parents" Ash whispered chuckling but Serena stood there with a smile on her face.

"Yea I guess we are" Serena said as she turned and was about to leave the room but someone woke up.

"Serena Ash your back!" Kaylin said yawning. "Are you feeling better Ash?"

"I guess you could say that" Ash said smiling. Serena's mind began to wander to what would happen after the tournament.

"Kaylin what are you going to do after we leave?" Serena asked surprising both Ash and Kaylin.

"I...I don't know" she whispered. "I don't want to be alone again..." Kaylin began to sniff and her eyes began to grow watery. The gears in Serena's head began to turn as she thought about her response.

"What where you dreaming about?" Serena asked.

Kaylin blushed slightly out of embarrassment. "I-I was dreaming about my mommy and daddy...and my new family"

'_I knew it' _Serena thought to herself. "What do you mean by new family?"

"Well I-Um" Kaylin stuttered but Ash decided to join the conversation.

"You can tell us Kaylin, we won't judge I promise" Ash said with a genuine smile making Kaylin ease up a little.

"Promise you won't laugh?"

"We promise"

"Well...my new family was with you guys"

Ash's eyes grew large when hearing this and Serena just thought to herself_ 'Oh Kaylin...what are we going to do with you?'_

"Kaylin..." Ash began but Serena decided to jump in and finish his sentence.

"That means me and Ash were your parents in the dream weren't we" Serena said soothingly.

"Y-yes" Kaylin said in a small timid voice. "I have no one else in the world to take care of me and you two are the closest thing I've had to a mommy and daddy in a long time."

"Kaylin..." Ash whispered gathering all the courage he could possibly muster and asked Kaylin a very important question.

"Kaylin do you want us to be your parents?" Ash asked causing Serena and Kaylin to stare at him stunned by what the boy had said.

"I-I don't want to be a burden" Kaylin whispered timidly.

"Kaylin if your ok with it I would love to be your mommy" Serena said reaching her hand out to Kaylin.

"W-would you guys really do that?" Kaylin asked shocked that things may work out.

"Of course Kaylin, besides we have become pretty attached to you" Ash again winking at the little girl.

"O-Ok" Kaylin stuttered taking a moment to absorb what was happening. A smile appeared on her face as tears of happiness slid down her cheeks. "Thank you"

Serena took the child into her arms and gave her a tight hug. "Let's get you to bed sweet pea"

"Ok mommy" Kaylin said but Ash interrupted.

"Kaylin you can still call us by our real names" Ash said.

"Ok Ash" Kaylin smiled as she crawled into bed and Serena pulled the covers over the little girl.

"Goodnight Kaylin" Serena whispered as she began to walk away and go back to her room but Kaylin stopped her.

"Where are you going?" Kaylin asked with a confused frown.

"To my room?"

"But mommies and daddies sleep together" Kaylin said causing the teens to blush furiously.

"Kaylin it's not that simple" Ash said putting his hands behind his head trying to act casual.

"Why not?"

"Well for starters me and Serena aren't married of dating" Ash said while his heart slowly sank in his chest. _'Why do I feel depressed all the sudden_?' Ash thought to himself.

"But you guys are my parents!"

"So?"

"You guys need to sleep together!"

"Kaylin-" Ash said but was interrupted by Serena.

"Ash it's getting late and we all need sleep. There is no point in arguing so let's just go with it for tonight" Serena said her face becoming crimson once more.

"You positive?" Ash asked.

"I-I guess" Serena said stuttering.

Serena walked out of the room to change into her nightie and Ash took off his shirt and put on a pair of sweatpants. Serena returned to the room and both teens crawled into bed and stared at each other for a moment blushing furiously before Ash said "Goodnight" and turned around to spare him any further embarrassment.

"Goodnight" Serena whispered. '_I love you' _Serena thought.

Ash's thoughts however were scrambled. '_Why is my heart beating so fast? I can't love Serena I just can't! If I did then our friendship could be ruined! Besides she doesn't like me that way...she told Alexis that she didn't love me' _Ash thought to himself as a gut wrenching pain grew in his chest. 'Goodnight Serena Sweet dreams' Ash thought to himself as he fell asleep while beginning to doubt his feelings of friendship for Serena.

* * *

**Well then! Looks like Kaylin has a new family! I think that's really sweet don't you? ^_^ anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, took a while to write it. Most Importantly however what is going on with Ash? Is he ready to move on after finally ending his feelings for May? Also where the hell are Ash's friends? Ehhh that last one doesn't really matter cause nothing has happened to them :/ just haven't mentioned them a lot recently. R&R guys! Smell ya later guys! **


	27. Nice to see you again

**Hey guys! It's Nexxus and well it seems last chapter was a Huge hit! It seems though people are interested in the mysterious girl, now that I think about it I should have made a contest out of that but yea I didn't. I however guarantee that no one would have guessed this person, let's say she didn't appear often in the anime but She has always had her eyes on Ash. HINTY HINT HINT: Kanto.**

**Anyways it's time to shine! Also I want everyone's opinion on something, I am considering writing a chapter from Red's perspective. It could be a flashback, maybe what he is doing, maybe even a battle I don't know. If you guys would like that the let me know! But let's do this!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Pokemon.**

* * *

"Was that really Ash?" Thought the teenage girl as she sat on her bed thinking about the boy she saw earlier_. 'I can't believe it! He may actually be alive!' _She thought to herself but then returning to reality sighed in disappointment.

"Who am I kidding? Ash is I gone..." The girl whispered to herself as tears formed in her eyes. _'I wish I could have traveled with him, even if it was for a day or even an hour...but now I can't' _she began to silently sob into her pillow.

"He's gone! He is gone and there's nothing I can do about it!" She wailed as she began to sob harder. "I wish I had at least been able to see him one last time-" she whispered to herself but her thoughts froze as an idea formed in her head.

"Scott would know!"

* * *

"Ash, Serena wake up!" Kaylin said as she gently shook her new parents awake. "I want to go meet your friends you told me about"

Ash slowly but surely opened his eyes and his face became crimson when he saw how close he was to Serena. '_Thats right we slept together last night'_ he thought to himself but realized the position they were in. Serena had one arm draped over his waist as she smiled in her sleep making Ash smile himself.

"Ok Kaylin. Wait for me outside I'm going to leave Serena a note saying we are going out" Ash whispered trying not to wake up the sleeping teen.

"Ok" Kaylin whispered as she ran out the door. _'Well I did promise her to show her my friends'_ Ah thought while staring at Serena.

"Pika?"

"Pikachu be quite Serena's sleeping" Ash snapped at his friend. Pikachu nodded his head understanding and hopped off the bed waiting for Ash by the door.

Ash turned around looking at Serena one last time before walking over to her and whispered "sweet dreams" and kissed her forehead. Pikachus face paled at Ash's action. Ash, his best friend, just kissed a girl. Pikachu gave Ash a look that would translate to _'An apocalypse is coming_' make Ash glare at him causing the small mouse to snicker and walked over into the hallway.

_'Why did I do that? What compelled me to do something like that? What's wrong with me?_' Ash thought to himself frustrated at these odd feelings. Ash shrugged it off and went outside to meet up with Kaylin and Pikachu.

* * *

Clemmon. And Bonnie sat in the lobby chatting with Dawn and Gary about various things they all had done.

"Then once you give your Magneton a volt stone it will evolve into Magnezone" Gary said to Clemmont explaining how to evolve his Pokemon.

"Well where would I get one?" Clemmont asked curiously.

"Well they are hard to find in Kalos but in Unova they can be found in chargestone cave" Gary said to the junior inventor.

"So Bonnie was Ash ok when he traveled with you guys?" Dawn asked as she bit her lip nervously.

"What do you mean by ok?" asked Bonnie.

"Like was he ok and happy after his moms-you know" Dawn said hastily not wanting to revisit the memories from the funeral.

"Well he had his moments-" Bonnie said but Clemmont interrupted not wanting Bonnie to make Dawn feel guiltier than she already did.

"Well it's expected that he had his moments after all that happened but besides those rare occasion he was his usual vibrant self"

"Well that's good to know" Dawn said letting out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"That's them" whispered the mysterious female quietly. _'Should I...of course I should! I need to meet him again'_ she thought anxiously. She slowly approached the small group in the lobby.

"You guys are friends with _Terra_ right?" She asked softly.

"Yes, what do you want?" Clemmont asked politely.

"Wait I know you from somewhere" Gary said interrupting the girls response. "I swear I've seen you somewhere before..."

"Anyways is it ok if I wait for him with you guys?"

"Sure I don't see-" Dawn said smiling but Gary stood in walking up to the girl.

"We never said we were waiting for him" Gary said in a low voice. "Who. Are. You"

"Gary just relax!" Clemmont said sensing Gary's agitation.

"Terra has been hurt once before and I will be damned if he is hurt again" Gary said in a lethal tone getting in the girls face.

"Gary just-" Dawn said standing up to pull away the frusrated teen but someone approached the small group.

"Hey guys!" Ash said walking up to his friends. "I want you to meet-"

"Ash is that you?" The girl frantically said. Ash's eyes widened seeing the girl once again. Infront of him stood a girl the same age as him, she had lavender hair and wore purple pants with a purple and white jacket.

"Is your favorite color purple?" Kaylin asked innocently not understanding what was going on.

"Is that you Annabel?"

* * *

**THE MYSTERY HAS BEEN SOLVED! The mystery girl was Annabel, remember frontier brains are competing so that's why she is there. I bet no one would have guessed it was her until now. Well I'm going to lunch so R&R guys! I may upload again today, no promises though. Nexxus IS LEAVING**


	28. The Salon Maiden

**Hi! It's meeee um****...Nexxus sorry forgot my name for a second XD Anyways lets go for another chapter! By the way guys if you mwant a chapter starring Red then LET ME KNOWWWWW! Haha anyways enjoy! Wait wait! Told you guys that you never would have guessed who the mystery girl was ^_^ but I'm not sure how long this chapter will be...let's just see that a good friend has been away for a long time. Anyways ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER****: I. Do. Not. Own. Pokemon.**

* * *

"Ash do you know who she is?" Dawn asked curiously.

"Yupp, she is one of my friends I met during my quest to defeat the battle frontier-"

"I remember now, your Annabel, the salon maiden. You give challengers the ability symbol if they defeat you at the battle tower" Gary said interrupting Ash.

"Ash. Where. Have. You. Been?" Annabel said furious.

"Kalos"

"Why Kalos?"

"Annabel that's none of your business" Gary snapped at the lavender haired trainer.

"If you want to know so bad then just read my mind" Ash said.

"I thought only Sabrina had mastered her psychic powers to that extent!" Gary exclaimed.

"Sabrina isn't the only one who has psychic powers Gary, but Ah how did you know that I had mastered it?" Annabel asked curiously.

"Aura"

"Aura" Annabel whispered to herself. _'If the ancient texts were true then...'_ She thought to herself before shaking off the memory not wanting to revisit the terrible prophacy.

* * *

"Maybe it wasn't the best decision to tell Annabel about Ash" said a plump man wearing a Hawaiian styled T-shirt.

"I wish you had came to me about this first Scott"

"Brandon, if you had seen the look on her-" Scott said until the Pyramid King interrupted angrily.

"God dammit Scott! You know she has been reading the ancient scriptures and researching what the meaning behind the prophecy is! If something were to happen history could repeat itself and another war could happen!" Brandon yelled.

"Scott, if the war begins once more millions of people and Pokemon can and will die. You have no idea what you mistake may create" Brandon's eyes were opened wide and fury was burning evidently in them.

"Brandon we don't know if the scripts told the truth, they may have said something completely different and we also may have incorrectly translated them" Scott countered defending himself.

"Whether it told us the truth or not it doesn't matter. There is evidence the clearly shows arhat at some point in theme the war happened"

"Brandon I think your over reacting, why would Annabel-"

"Not another word Scott"

"But-"

"Not. Another. Word. Do. You. Understand?"

"Ok let's say the scriptures are correct, who's to say Annabel would-"

"Scott"

"..."

"Good. We speak of this to no one. Keep close tabs on Ash and Annabel"

"Why?"

"Just do it"

"Fine, lets hope your wrong about this"

"I hope I'm wrong Scott. I really do"

* * *

Serena opened her eyes and stretched her arms as she got out of bed.

"Morning Ash" Serena said yawning loudly looking around the room. "Ash? You there?" Serena said getting up and walking into the living room

"Kaylin? Where are you?" Serena went back to the bedroom and changed into a pink hoodie and a pair of white shorts.

'Where are they?' She thought as she put her hand on her hips sighing.

"They probably went out or something" she muttered as she turned to the door and noticed a note taped onto it.

"What's this?"

_Hey Serena, just wanted to let you know we're going to see the gang, sweet dreams_

_-AK_

Serena's cheeks grew slightly red but she shook it off quickly after realizing her blush.

'That's just like him' she thought to herself before opening the door and walking downstairs.

* * *

Annabel sobbed into Ash's shoulder sickened by his past.

"A-A-Ash I'm so sorry! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!" Annabel wailed slowly crying into his chest.

"It's ok Annabel, you didn't know" Ash whispered gently rubbing her back trying to sooth the distraught frontier brain.

Gary and Dawn however were surprised.

"I've never seen this side of Ash before" Dawn whispered to Clemmont.

"Let's say in the past four years Ash has changed for the better" Clemmont replied in a hushed tone.

"How so?" Gary asked jumping in.

"Compare the Ash you knew before and the one you know now"

Gary thought about the statement for a moment before replying to Clemmont.

"I'm guessing he has matured a bit?"

"Yupp" Clemmont said bobbing his head happily.

"So is he still the dense boy I used to know?" Dawn asked quietly.

"Yes Dawn he is" Clemmont said with an embarrassed look on his Face.

"Even though he has changed he still is a dense as a walnut when it comes to love" Bonnie muttered sighing.

"Well that's a shame, I was hoping that he wasn't so dense anymore" Dawn said.

"Why?"

"Cause once we expose Drew, Ash and May will get together" Dawn said proudly not realizing that she said it a bit loudly.

Ash froze at Dawns statement. He released Annabel and took a few steps backwards.

"No. I'm not going to do that" Ash said through gritted teeth.

"Wait why not?" Dawn innocently asked while Clemmont and Bonnie shook their heads in disappointment and Gary face palmed due to Dawns logic.

"Because she won't be forgiven"

"Wait why?" Dawn exclaimed.

"I've come to terms with reality I'm leaving it at that" Ash said as he knelt down and whispered something into Kaylin's ear. When she nodded he stood up and walked back to Annabel.

"I really missed you Annabel" Ash said giving her another hug.

"Me too Ash. Me too" Annabel whispered wrapping her arms around his waist resting her head on her shoulder.

"Daddy where's mommy?" Kaylin asked loudly making Ash mentally curse at the small child.

"Daddy? Mommy? Ash you're to young to be a parent!" Dawn exclaimed attracting unwanted attention from those in the lobby.

Annabel felt her heart beginning to crumble into pieces. 'Does Ash have a girlfriend?' She thought to herself suppressing tears that threatened to leak down her face.

"Let us explain guys, it's not what you think" Serena said walking into the room.

"Wait are you telling me that he" Gary stammered pointing at Ash. "Did it with her?" Then pointed to Serena.

"If you would shut your mouth and let us explain you would get the answers you are looking for" Ash said in a lethal tone.

* * *

_Time Skip: 15 minutes and a lot of questions later..._

"That's so sad" Dawn said quietly. "I can't believe May would do that"

"Just goes to show how much bush boy has changed her" Gary said disgusted at how low the Hoenn native had sunk.

As they all sat in silence Ash stood up. "Guys I need a favor"

"What is it Ash?" Clemmont asked.

"Oh I think I know what it is!" Serena squealed happily. "Can I tell them? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Do you even know what it is?" Ash asked.

"Makeover!"

"I hate it when she's right"

* * *

**Well then! I defiently spoiled a lot of secrets! Well hinted/foreshadowed secrets! What is up with that war thing? What do Ash and Annabel have to do with it? Will there possibly be a rivalry between Serena and Annabel? Also what is up with the fact my computers about to die? Yea so gotta run and upload this before it dies! Axios! (not adios)  
**


	29. Returning to Hell

**Hey! It's me and congrats to the person who knew where AXIOS came from. **_**Halo 4 Forward Unto Dawn!**_

**Anyways I just want to let everyone know that I created my Advanceshipping fic, it's not started its added to my stories and it contains information I will update regarding to the stroke release date and possible spoilers. If you want to read it then follow it so once I upload the first chapter everyone knows. For the record though I won't begin the new story until this one is done, do for now it hasn't been exactly planned out yet. Anyways back to this story, Let me just say a few quick things cause well...I wanna be a terrible guy and give out minor spoilers without saying spoiler alert. **

**- There will be no rivalry between Serena and Annabel for Ash.**

**- there will be a minor abilityshipping moment this chapter. You will know when you see it and when you do know its there for a reason**

**- The prophecy will begin to be added to the story soon.**

**- No one will die...maybe haven't decided yet.**

**- Ash gets 2 Pokemon a trainer released. (This chapter) **

**- There WILL be a Red chapter coming soon, as to what will happen in it shall stay a secret. Over thing I will say is that he doesn't blame Ash...soooo yea.**

**And well I'm going to shut up now. This already is almost 300 words so I'm going to make this long. A lot of things will occur this chapter so if it seems scrambled to you I apologize. One last thing, I have began to re uploaded chapters once again correcting grammatical errors. In total I have done maybe...4 or 5? I've been focusing on the story itself for now, so most grammatical errors won't be fixed immediately. Now I'm shutting my mouth. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I-I-I don't own Pokemon! *sobs***

* * *

"Come on Terra"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I'm not coming out!"

Ash friends groaned outside the changing room in a small clothing store on the pier.

"That's it I'm so done with this" Gary said as he walked up to the door. "Terra GET OUT NOW!"

"No!"

"That's it" Gary said through gritted teeth. He opened the door and walked inside shutting it after entering. "You guys may want to cover your ears" he grinned.

"What did he mean by-" Serena asked while everyone shrugged not knowing either.

"I-" Annabel said but stopped when everyone heard a high pitch scream.

"Was that Ash?" Kaylin asked. Bonnie just looked at the girl nodding and trying not to laugh. They could hear grunting through the door and it sounded like someone was struggling to get away. They heard muffled voices and they assumed them to be Ash and Gary. The door suddenly opened and out came an aggrieved Gary dragging Ash who struggled to run back into the room.

"Ash suck it up and be a man" Gary said.

"Screw you Gary"Ash quietly said.

"Well..." Ash began as his voice trailed off. "W-what do you guys think?" Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the new Ash. He now wore a light blue hoodie and a black undershirt, a pair of black pants was held up by a belt that was wrapped around his waist. His head was no longer hidden from the light of day and everyone looked at his eyes. They once more showed the warmth they had a long time ago. Around his neck was a chain attached to a minimized pokeball belonging to his best friend.

"Ash you look-" Annabel said but was interrupted by the embarrassed teen.

"I know I look terrible, I hate being this exposed! Someone could recognize me!"He said uncomfortable about his new attire.

"Ash don't put yourself down, you look great" Serena said giving the boy a warm smile. Ash blushed slightly which went unnoticed by everyone and pulled himself together to respond.

"I-uh-um you sure?"

"Of course!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Ok but what am I going to do about my head? People could recognize me" Ash said nervously.

"You sure you can't just keep everything the way it is?" Serena said glumly. "I like it the way it is" Once again Ash's face grew slightly red but was like before hidden immediately afterwards . He felt his heart beat quickly just like it had when he slept with Serena.

'_What's happening to me? Am I getting sick or something? Or am I just worn out due to all the aura I've used recently_?' Ash thought to himself beginning to grow anxious about what was happening to him.

"Terra's right Serena" Gary said seriously. "If someone recognized him then all hell would break loose"

"Do we really have to use this kind of language in front of Kaylin?" Serena stated growing disappointed in the lack of censorship around the 8 year old.

Gary nervously scratched the back of his head before saying "my bad, sorry" Gary then returned everyone's focus to Ash's vulnerability.

"We could get him a bandanna" Annabel suggested before everyone glared at her. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked confused by the hostile looks she was receiving.

"Think about it Annabel" Dawn said. "Who do we know wears a bandanna?"

Annabel thought this through for a moment before slapping herself in the face. "Oh my-Ash I'm so sorry I didn't make the connection between-"

"It's fine Annabel, and guys not everything that relates to May isn't bad. I mean just cause she likes pokemon doesn't mean I hate it" Ash said. A moment if silence passed as the group thought of ways to conceal Ash's identity.

"A haircut?" Bonnie suggested before Ash glared at her.

"Hell no" he said harshly but then in turn was glared at by Serena.

"Not in front of Kaylin!" She sighed wondering if she was cut out to be a parent. Ash noticed her smile fall slightly and he walked up to Kaylin. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kaylin, I'm still getting used to being a parent, I know I have some issues that need to be worked out to help benefit you and I promise that I will do all I can to make you happy" Ash said softly staring into the Kaylins eyes.

Kaylin smiled and hugged Ash and whispered "thank you daddy"Serena smiled at the sight of the two of them moving her hand to her heart.

Ash smiled as he stood up once be was released from the grasp of the little girl and returned his attention to his friends as they continued brainstorming.

**10 Minutes Later...**

"Dyeing your hair a different color?"

"No" Ash said sighed. His eyes wandered to Serena and began to space out.

'_Serena looks pretty cute with that outfit-' he suddenly realized what he was thinking. 'Snap out of it Ash! Pull yourself together_!' He groaned and sat on a bench with his head in his hands.

Serena noticed Ash and walked over to we friend and say down next to him. "Ash are you ok?"

Ash looked up and saw Serena sitting next to him. "I'm fine" Ash said sighing.

"You don't sound fine Ash, you can tell me anything. What's bothering you?" Serena said placing a hand on his shoulder.

_'I need to keep this to myself until I figure out what's happening to me_' He thought before replying to Serena.

"I'm just worried about the whole outfit thing" Ash said. 'I hate having to lie to her-'

"Don't worry Ash" Serena said interrupting his thoughts. "We will figure something out, besides I think you look cute in that" Serena said casually but immediately realized what she said and her hands shot up to her mouth in embarrassment as both teens faces grew crimson.

"Do...you really mean that?" Ash asked softly.

"I-I guess" stuttered Serena. She felt Ashs hand rest on hers and she turned to him. Both teens look straight into each others eyes getting lost in the moment. Their heads slowly moved closer, their eyes were shut and they were millimeters apart but their child approached them.

"Daddy look I-" Kaylin said happily. Her voice brought Ash and Serena back to reality and they realized how close they were and Ash immediately yanked his hand away from hers. Kaylin didn't think anything of it but took notice of how red her "parents" faces were.

"You guys must be thirsty, your faces are really red!" Exclaimed the small child giggling causing the teens faces to grow even redder. Ash decided to take advantage of the situation.

"You know I was just thinking that Kaylin, it is really hot in here" Ah said chuckling nervously.

"Now that you mention it I am parched as well" Serena said putting on a nervous smile.

Kaylin smiled at the teens and walked up to Ash. "Daddy do you like this?" She showed Ash half a face mask.

"What's this?" Ash asked curiously.

"Try it on!" Kaylin squealed. Ash took off his hoodie and necklace. Serena blushed briefly seeing Ash in his undershirt. Ash took the cloth and pulled it over his head and the mask rested on his neck.

"How does this work?" Ash asked confused what the purpose of the object was.

"It's supposed to look like this" Kaylin said taking it from Ash and pulled it over her own head. "You do this" Kaylin said. Se pulled the mask and she held it over her nose because it was to big for her.

"You like like ninja!" Bonnie said running over to the trio.

"Oh I see now" Ash said as he took the cloth back. He pulled it over his head and once more it rested on his neck. He the put back on the necklace and then his hoodie. Finally he walked over to a mirror and pulled the mask over his nose.

"I like it!" Ash exclaimed. "I look like a ninja or something" He pulled the mask down and he walked over to Kaylin and have her a big hug. "Good choice sweetie"

"Thank you daddy" she whispered.

"Well let's show the others" Bonnie said. She along with Ash and Kaylin ran off leaving Serena alone to her thoughts. She moved her hand to her heart and stood still for a moment.

'_I'm so lucky to have met him_' she thought while smiling. "Well might as well go join the others" she said as she ran to join her friends

* * *

_Time skip: 2 hours_

"So Ash" Annabel said to the raven haired trainer. She and Ash had left the others deciding to go out and catch up. "Do you still love May?"

Ash was unsure why she asked but answered her anyways. "That's a random question but to answer your question no, I don't love her anymore. I finally realized that recently with a-"

"Talk with your father?" Annabel said surprising Ash.

"Wait how did you know?" Ash asked puzzled by how his friend knew this.

"Dummy have you forgotten already? I read your memory?" Annabel asked playfully shoving the trainer as they walked back to the hotel.

"I only thought you read my mind about the betrayal"

"Sorry I didn't ask permission Ash" Annabel apologized. "I also saw the ones that occurred recently"

"It's ok Annabel but ask next time ok?"

"No problem" Annabel said as she moved closer to Ash. "Hey Ash can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What do you think of Serena?" Annabel said but her tone began to sound sad.

Ash slowed his pace editor asking "why do you want to know?"

Annabel sucked up all the courage she had and asked him "Do you love Serena?"

Ash's eyes widened when she asked this. "No! No way! I can't love her I just can't!"

"Ash are you ok?" Annabel asked nervously.

"I...I don't know"

"Ash I'm going to tell you something, promise me it won't change our friendship if you don't feel the same"

"Umm sure wha-" Ash said but was interrupted by the the salon maiden pressing her lips against his.

Ash pushed her away thinking '_That did not just happen'_

"Annabel-"

"It's ok Ash..." Annabel whispered.

'Well I may not be able to get him to myself but I will make sure he gets her' she thought.

"Ash...when reading your memories I noticed the connection between you and Serena. What's going on between you two?"

"I...I don't know"

"Ash...look let's not make this awkward. I'm a little upset but I'm doing something right now that will benefit it someone I care about. So please just answer my questions"

"Ok?"

"Ok Ash...when I saw your memories two of them stuck out the most to me. The first was when you and Serena almost kissed at the Elegant Liligant, the second was the conversation with Red"

"Ok so what's your point"

"Ash tell me how you've felt around Serena in the past few days. Tell me everything, I promise I won't blab about it or judge you"

"Ok...I've felt really wired" Ash said. "I mean ever since after the incident at the store I-I don't know. I feel really happy when I'm with her" Ash began to choose his words carefully.

"I mean...since I talked to Red and ended my feelings for May I feel really different. I mean...when I look at Serena my hearts beats really fast, she has always been there for me no matter what. I owe her so much..."

"Ok now how do you think Serena looks?"

"Why?"

"Just go with it"

"Well-" Ash began as he began to blush. "She is...beautiful. I've never met anyone like her"

"Ok Ash last question"

What is it?"

"Close your eyes first" Annabel said. Though at first Ash hesitated at first he shut his eyes.

"Ok Ash I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to tell me the first person you think of"

"Ok"

"When I say beautiful who do you think of?"

"Serena"

"When I say girl who do you think of?"

"Serena"

"When I say Kalos who do you think of?"

"Serena"

"When I say love who do you think of?"

"Serena"

Annabel sighed relieved her prediction was correct. "You can open your eyes now"

Ash opened his eyes and asked "what was the point of that?"

"The point was to help you get your emotions straight about Serena"

"Wait what?"

"Ash if I was to say Serena is only a good friend how does it feel?"

"..."

"Come in Ash, I can help you if you don't let me"

"It feels...it doesn't feel right"

"Ok Ash, Im going to ask you this one last time. When I say love who do you think of?"

"Serena" Ash's eyes widened realizing had he had said.

"Ash do you now know how you feel about Serena?"

"I...I love her...I love her don't I?" Ash said in a weak voice.

"Ash that's not a bad thing"

"Yes it is! What if she doesn't feel the same?! Our friendship will be ruined!"

"Ash you're over reacting, from what you've told me about her it doesn't sound like she wouldn't let something a silly as that distance herself from you"

"I..I think you're right Annabel. What am I going to do?"

"Well eventually you will have to tell her but take it at your own pace, you could tell her tomorrow, in a week, in a month, even years Ash. What matters is that you tell her when you feel ready to, is no rush"

"Thanks Annabel"

"No problem Ash"

"But Annabel why did you kiss me?"

Annabel blushed briefly before disposing the facial remark. "Ash I'm not going to lie, I've really liked you...crushed on you for a long time. When I finally found you I knew I had to tell you wether or not you felt the same. I acted in impulse and kissed you...sorry if I made things awkward"

Ash sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It doesn't have to be awkward, let's just pretend this never happened. Ok?"

"Ok Ash"

"Wait did you just say Ash?" Asked a masculine voice behind them. Ash turned around and saw a dark skinned man looking at him.

"Ash is that you?"

"You have got to be fucking kidding me"

* * *

**Tadaaaaa! Well guys I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Now let me say this one last time. Annabel is not going to attempt to ruin Serena's chances with Ash. I can't and won't write her I be deceptive like that, I decided to bring her into the story for two reasons**

**1) to help Ash realize his feelings for Serena**

**2) Secret**

**Anyways I really hope you enjoyed guys, I don't know if I'm going to update tomorrow...probably will but you never now. Now again Annabel will not interfere with Ash and Serena's relationship.**

**It is 5:14 and you just reading the the another chapter of the betrayed champion. This is Nexxus signing off *Soft music begins to play***


	30. Unintentional

**Hey everyone! It's me your favorite author (well doubtfully favorite...) Nexxus! Now this chapter...I'm not sure how it will go, I know what I want to do but I'm not sure if I can make it seem...realistic. Enjoy though! Also thank you everyone for last chapter, reading everyone's reviews was AWSOME! Also it's nice not to receive hate for what Annabel did. Now Ash will obtain two new pokemon either this chapter or next chapter, I'm not sure which. Holy hell though today I've done a lot! Little Lost Girl Easter egg twice! Not to mentio Halo stuff ^_^ and playing bf4 with my new friend DJ! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon your pokemon are at full health we hope to see you again!**

* * *

"How you doing Kaylin?" Bonnie asked the little girl as they ran through the park.

"Great Bonnie!" Kaylin said smiling. "Want to have a pokemon battle?"

"Sure!" Bonnie said as her Dedenne hopped out if Bonnie's satchel.

"Dede" cried the little mouse pokemon.

Pichu trimester to shine!" Kaylin said as she threw her pokeball. Out came the baby pokemon.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu said on all fours cheeks sparking.

"Ok Pichu use thunder shock!" Kaylin exclaimed pointing her finger at her opponent electric mouse launched a week lightning holy at her opponent.

"Dedenne use shock wave" Bonnie yelled. Dedenne let out a battle cry as it discharged a strong electrical shock from its its cheeks and launched it at Pichu who took the attack head on.

"Pi!" Pichu whimpered in pain as it collapsed to the ground.

"Oh no Pichu!" Kaylin screamed terrified as she ran to her fallen comrade. She picked up Pichu in her arms and stared at him with tears in her eyes. Pichu owe ally lifted his heawand whimpered before passing out.

"Pichu!" Kaylin screamed breaking down into tears.

"I think we overdid it Dedenne" Bonnie said to her friend.

* * *

"Ash what the hell!" Annabel yelled earning a death glare from Annabel.

"Annabel my name is Terra" Ash said through gritted teeth. "This wouldn't have happened if you had called me Terra instead of Ash!"

Annabel looked at the ground feeling guilty. "But what are we going to do about him?" She asked pointing at the unconscious breeder on the ground due to Ash 'unintentionally' (unintentionally my ass) punching him in the face.

"Annabel please go back to the hotel" Ash said emotionless as he walked up to the unconscious man.

"Go. This is something I need to do by myself" Ash said as his voice began to falter. "I-I need to do this alone"

"Ok Ash" Annabel said softly before running away. Ash then tuned to Brock and said "He is so lucky that I don't have the heart to beat the living hell out of an unconscious guy"

Ash picked up Brock and threw him over his shoulder carrying him. "I don't have Gardivor with me-crap!" Ash said frustrated at what Annabel had created. He frantically looked around trying to find somewhere to hide. He saw an alleyway leading to the peer and decided to take his chances and ran into it.

'I really hope no one uses this often' Ash thought while placing the breeder near a dumpster. "I really need to stop using so much aura...but I don't have a choice now" Ash whispered knowing what had to be done.

"Memory link"

* * *

Dreamworld: Brock

"Where-Where am I?" Brock muttered as he tried to stand up but grunted in pain. "I feel like I've been here before" He began to observe his surroundings, he didn't see anything familiar until he saw a coffin.

"Wait this is-" Brock said before he was interrupted.

"A funeral. My mothers funeral" Ash said walking into the room. "This Brock is where all of my friends betrayed me. You chose bush heads words over mine"

Brock didn't hear a word he said, his face was pale and he just stared at Ash. 'How...how the hell is he alive?'

"Where hav you taken me?" Brock demanded not wanting to be trapped in the twisted reality he currently resided in.

"You?" Ash asked quietly snickering to himself. We are no where. We are in an nonexistent universe. Brock by the time I'm with you...you'll feel like shit" Ash said evilly grinning as a bright light engulfed them.

* * *

Flashback: Day of Delia's death.

Brock opened his eyes and found himself inside the Ketchum residence, He heard voices outside and decided to check it out. When he opened the door he felt his heart stop for a moment. He saw a much younger Ash holing a scorched Delia.

"What the heck? What's happening?" Brock said out loud noticing an unidentifiable man walking towards the distraught teen.

_"How does it feel Ash? You mother is dead all because of you! I think this is a far more suitable punishment for a failure like you." The man said._

_Ash collapsed to the ground. His eyes burned from the tears that fell freely to the ground._

"Leave him alone!" Brock yelled walking toward the man.

"He can't ear you dip shit" Ash said appearing next to him.

"What's going on?!" Brock asked hastily not wanting to see much more.

"The truth" Ash said trying not to cry. "How my mother was murdered"

Brock was about to pursue the topic but was distracted by a familiar voice.

_"I love you Ash" Delia whispered before her body went limp._

_"NO! Mom!" Ash screamed and began to have a mental breakdown._

_"Well looks like my work here is done" the man said as he began to walk away._

"Oh my God Ash I'm so-" Brock said but was cut off by Ash giving him a death stare.

The _man kicked Ash off of him and stood up. His hat on the ground._

_The man that stood before him green hair accompanied by a set of emerald eyes._

Brock's eyes widened seeing the man. "Is that-"

"Yes now shut up" Ash said as the environment around them began to fade away.

* * *

Brock's eyes opened slowly and when he saw the night sky he jumped up looking for Ash. 'I need to find him, where did he go?' He thought as he ran out the alley looking for his old friend.

* * *

"Pichu please be ok!" Kaylin said sobbing as she ran towards the hotel. She hasn't stopped running since she left Bonnie and was worried beyond belief for her little friend. She ran around a corner and accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" Kaylin apologized whole crying. She looked at the man in front of her. 'He looks familiar, where have I seen him before?' She thought.

"What's wrong?" Asked the man in a deep voice.

"My Pichu's hurt and I don't know what to do!" She wailed but was surprised by what the stranger said.

"I can help"

* * *

**TADAAA! Yea this chapter...I don't know if you guys liked it or not. But who is the stranger? I think I know what people will guess ^_^ as usual R&R!**


	31. Treatment

**Hi guys! Will its time for chapter 31! I am REALLY tired so I don't know if this will be the best chapter I've written but I promise it will be decent. Also I knew people would think the guy was either Brock or Red, but who was it? We find out this chapter! Also we find out why Ash wants to beat the living hell out of Brock! I'm not sure if it will be this chapter or next but Ash will be getting two more Pokemon...no one will be expecting this one. Ok enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: *in a sing song voice* I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

"Who-who are you?" Kaylin asked in a small voice afraid of the tall man in front of her.

"I'm a doctor, don't worry I can help, take me to where you live and I can make Pichu feel all better" The man said. (Ok if the doctor thing wasn't a dead giveaway then I don't know what is)

"O-Ok" Kaylin said. "My hotel is this way" She said and the two of them began to run to the hotel.

'_Hang in there Pichu'_ Kaylin thought to herself.

* * *

'_I hope Ash didn't do anything...illegal to Brock'_ Annabel thought while walking into the lobby in her hotel. She hoped to get to her room uninterrupted but was stopped when she heard someone all her. "Wha-" Annabel said until she saw Ash walk into the lobby looking tired. His eyes had a dim blue aura coming off of them. "Ash are you ok?"

"Yea" Ash grunted trying to catch his breath. "I just used a lot of aura and my body just hasn't caught up yet"

"Well I'm glad you're ok" Annabel said smiling before her expression quickly became a frown. "What...what happened to Brock?" She asked.

"How should I know" Ash said angrily.

"You didn't do anything...illegal right?" Annabel asked.

"Yes Annabel I'm positive, as soon as I woke up I ran as far away from him as possible. I do not want to talk to that jerk for a long time" clenching his fists he walked over to the elevator and hit the keypad and sent the elevator to his floor.

As the elevator slowly made its way up the building Ash left alone to his thoughts.

_'I can't believe it, I'm in love with Serena! What am I going to do?' _He thought to himself feeling his stomach churning due to the stress he was under. _'I mean who am I kidding? She doesn't like me that way, the feeling is just one sided_' Hs thoughts then wandered to how Kaylin could be affected by the whole ordeal.

_'What am I going to do? If I screw up Kaylin could lose the closest thing she has to a mother...god dammit this is so frustrating_!' He mentally screamed punching the wall as the doors opened. "I need to get some rest, the others are probably wondering where I am" he said quietly walking down the hallway. When he opened the door to his room The lights were out and the tv was slightly illuminating the room.

"Kaylin? Serena? You guys there?" Ash said flicking on the light switch. He walked over to the couch and he felt his heart melt. Serena was sound asleep wrapped tightly in a blanket laying on the couch. "Oh Serena..." Ash whispered lightly chuckling. He turned off the tv and went to the kitchen to make something to eat.

"Maybe one day...I will tell her" Ash whispered quietly opening the fridge to get some milk. He was about to pour himself a glass until a thought stuck him. "Oh shit" Ash said dashing to the bedroom. He quietly opened the door praying to Arceus that Kaylin was there but he felt his heart shatter when he saw the room was empty.

"I'm. So. Fucked"

* * *

"Here" said Brock opening the door to his room taking Kaylin inside. "Let me see Pichu" he asked softly trying not to frighten the little girl.

"Ok here, just please make him better" Kaylin said handing Brock her injured Pokemon.

"Ok sit tight Kaylin" Brock said placing Pichu on the countertop as he rummaged through his bag. He pulled out a small pouch of berries, some disinfectant spray (potion), and a small satchel.

"Can I help at all?" Kaylin asked walking up to Brock standing on her tippy toes trying to get a good view of her Pokemon.

"I'll let you know if I need anything" He said. "If you're hungry you can get a snack from the fridge"

"Thank you Brock" Kaylin said as she opened the fridge door.

"This may sting a little" Brock said picking the bottle of disinfectant spray and spraying the cuts on the baby mouses body. Pichu whimpered slightly trying to stay strong.

"What did you just do?" Kaylin asked curiously.

"I sprayed the cuts on Pichu so they wouldn't get infected" Brock said and then asked "Hw exactly did Pichu get hurt?"

Kaylin frowned and said "We were having a Pokemon battle, my friend accidently used a powerful attack and it hurt Pichu really bad"

Brock stood still for a moment thinking about what to do. "Based on Pichus symptoms I think I know what's wrong but can you tell me what attack was used?" Brock asked opening the berry pouch.

"I think it was shockwave" Kaylin said nervously.

"I had a feeling it was an electric type attack" Brock said taking out a Cheri berry. "Kaylin, some electric type attacks can paralyze the Pokemon on the receiving end of the attack. That's why Pichus like this" Brock said lifting the small child onto the counter top.

"I don't understand" Kaylin said.

"Well that's ok, you are still young so it's expected. Would you like me to teach you?" Brock asked kindly.

"Yes please" Kaylin said politely.

"Ok Kaylin, Pokemon can be affected by things known as status conditions. Status conditions effect Pokemon in many ways and there are many ways to expose Pokemon to them" Brock said. "You following me?"

"I think so" Kaylin said interested in the lesson.

"Good" Brock said smiling. "Ok Kaylin there are seven status conditions that can be caused by Pokemon attacks. First there is paralysis, that's when a Pokemon can occasionally be unable to use or dodge attacks. For example, you Pichu is currently paralyzed but it can be cured in a few ways. The easiest way is just to bring a Pokemon to a Pokemon center but if you're alone and not near one then you usually rely on status healing items. At a store you can buy medicine to heal any Pokemon of a status condition. My personal favorite is a more natural approach, there are berries scattered throughout the world that have effects on pokemon. You can use a Cheri berry to dispose of paralysis"

"That's so cool" Kaylin exclaimed.

"Now what I'm holding is a Cheri berry, would you like to give it to Pichu?" Brock asked holding his hand out letting the berry rest in his open palm.

"Do you think...do you think I can do it?" Kaylin asked nervously.

"I'm positive" Brock a said smiling.

"Ok then" Kaylin said nervously while taking the berry from Brock and turning her attention to Pichu. "Pichu" Kaylin whispered "Eat this, it will make you feel better" Pichu sniffed the berry and carefully took it from Kaylin and slowly began to eat it. When it finished he jumped up happily.

"Pichu Pi!" Pichu cried jumping into Kaylins arms.

"Yay you're all better! Thank-" Kaylin said but Brock interrupted her.

"Hold on Kaylin, Pichu still is very weak" Brock a said pulling out another berry from his pouch. "Give this Oran berry to Pichu, it will help it regain its energy" Kaylin took the berry and let Pichu slowly nibble on it until it was all gone.

"Thank you Brock!" Kaylin said happily.

"Here, I want you to take this. Brock said handing her a satchel. "Keep this and you can carry Pichu outside of its pokeball" Brock said as his smile faded. "A good friend of mine had a Pikachu that didn't go in his pokeball too"

Kaylin noticed Brock's mood change and asked "What's wrong? Did something happen between you and your friend?"

"We...we had a falling out" Brock said quietly. "It's all my fault though, I trusted someone I shouldn't have over him"

"I'm sorry" Kaylin said. "Can you take me back to my mommy and daddy now?"

"Sure Kaylin" Brock a said smiling as he lead the little girl out of his room.

* * *

"This is it" Kaylin said opening the door. "Thank you Brock!"

"No problem Kaylin, can I talk to your parents and let them know what happened?" Brock asked.

"Sure!" Kaylin said but someone ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Kaylin I was so worried! Where have you been?" Ash asked.

"It's ok daddy, Pichu got hurt and my new friend Brock made him feel all better! He taught me a lot about medicine and Pokemon too!" Kaylin said but was released by Ash upon hearing the name Brock. He noticed Brock standing behind Kaylin and he felt a surge of pent up anger rise in him. He took a deep breath and addressed Kaylin.

"That's nice Kaylin. I'll be back in a bit, I have something I have to take care of" Ash again sternly making Brock nervously take a few steps back.

"Kayin why don't you go wake up Serna and she can read you a bedtime story?" Ash said trying to make sure the little girl had some supervision while he was gone.

"Ok daddy" Kaylin said as she ran to the couch. Ash gestured for Brock to follow him and both left the room and Ash shut the door.

"Walk with me Brock" Ash said emotionlessly walking to the elevator.

"O-ok" Brock said as the duo entered the small enclosed space.

As the elevator descended towards the lobby Ash and Brock stood in silence. Brock decided to try to talk to Ash but didn't exactly get a response. _'I'm going to die a virgin_' Brock thought to himself.

* * *

Timeskip: 10 minutes

Ash and Brock had left the hotel and walked down the pier in silence, the street lamps pierced the darkness allowing light to shine guiding them as they walked.

"Why Brock?" Ash asked softly.

"What?" Brock asked not hearing him correctly.

"Why Brock?" Ash said louder and his voice was void of emotion.

Brock caught on to what Ash was referring to and said "I don't know. At the time the evidence was-" Brock said but Ash interrupted him furiously.

"Evidence?! Evidence?!" Ash yelled. "Brock it shouldn't have mattered! There was NO evidence proving that I had killed my mother, I thought that out of everyone at least you would have believed me!"

"I'm sor-" Brock said but Ash grew even angrier.

"Don't you 'I'm sorry' Me you piece of shit!" Ash yelled. "I thought that you would have been there for me, when I think back to it I don't give a shit what anyone believed but I can't believe you believed him!" Ash's hands balled into fists and he took deep breathes trying to control himself and not punch Brock.

"Brock you were like a brother to me. A brother Brock, and what did you do? You betrayed me! You have traveled with me for years and the one time you could have stood up for me you didn't! Brock out of the group you probably knew me the best, you watched me grow from the naive child I once was into what I had become. You should have known that I would NEVER hurt anyone!" Ash said furiously.

"You have seen it first hand Brock, you saw how many times I could have killed team rocket! I didn't, i had every right to and I could have but I didn't! And you had the gall to think I would kill my mother!" Ash fell to his knees and began to sob.

Brock stood there stunned. He felt ashamed of what he had done. "I hurt you bad didn't I?" Brock said quietly.

"No shit Sherlock" Ash said.

"Ash I can't say I'm sorry, saying that wouldn't mean anything to you" Brock said walking up to Ash. "I know I can't repair the damage I have caused so our friendship is over"

Ash broke down at those words. His former best friend didn't care what happened to him anymore. "You're right" Ash said but was surprised when Brock continued.

"But who's to say we can't become friends _Terra_" Brock said smiling. "I don't think I've properly introduced myself, my name is Brock Harrison from Pewter City. I used to be a gym leader but now I'm a Pokemon doctor. I traveled around the world with a good friend that I lost a long time ago because of my own stupid mistakes. So what do you say _Terra_, friends?" Brock stretched his hand out hoping Ash would take it.

Ash began to smile at these words realizing how the gym leader had played him. "Friends" he said as he grabbed his hand and Brock pulled him to his feet.

Brock smiled finally seeing his best friend again. "Ash I know what I did was terrible. I'm not even going to bother trying to make up for what I did, but I'm glad that we've made up"

Ash smiled at these words. 'He always found a way to make me happy' Ash thought happily. "Brock you know what you can do to make up for your mistakes?" Ash said smiling.

"What? Whatever it is I'll gladly do it" Brock said eagerly.

"Kaylin said you taught her about medicine and Pokemon earlier, she's going to be ten years old soon and she wants to be a coordinator. Teach her about medicine and how to keep her Pokemon healthy" Ash said.

"Gladly old friend" Brock said but then he asked something. "Ash umm...so how long ago did you and your friend...you know.."

Ashs face flared red and he began to stutter before being able to say a complete sentence. "We never had sex! Dude she's eight years old, I would have been nine when I did that!"

"Then why does she call you daddy?" Brock asked.

"Her...her parents are dead"

"That's terr-" Brock said but was interrupted by an explosion.

"What the hell was that?" Ash said.

"I don't know, let's check it out" Brock said running towards where the sound came from.

Ash stood there and sighed. "And here I thought you were supposed to run away from explosions not towards them"

* * *

Ash and Brock ran to a clearing and were shocked at what was happening.

"Looks like I lost again Drew" May said to her boyfriend who walked towards her. She glanced at her beaten Pokemon laying on the ground and dismissed the thought that they may be in pain.

"These two haven't done well recently" Drew said referring to mays pokemon.

"Well they are pretty pathetic-" May said but was inturrupted by Ash and Brock simultaneously saying "What. The. Fuck"

"Oh Brock, Terra what do you want" Drew said annoyed that his training had an audience.

"Whqt do we want? How about what the hell is wrong with both of you!" Brock yelled. "You don't treat Pokemon that way! Especially your own!"

"Well he has a point Drew" May said before smirking. "Guess that there not my Pokemon then" she then stomped on Blaziken and Beautiflys pokeballs.

"May what the fuck!" Brock yelled angrily.

"Those were the first pokemon you had and your just throwing them away?!" Ash said in a low voice.

"Ifs my decision, they're trash anyways" May said laughing as she and Drew walked back to thier hotel.

* * *

**Ok so I wrote most of this as school and right now I'm REALLY tired, it's only 7 at night but like I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately so I really need tO Catch some Z's. I am lazy today and I'm not including the part where Ash catches Beautify and Blaziken. He now owns them but I didn't make it a scene this chapter. When I get the chance I'll as it to this chapter but anyways R&R guys! Wait one last thing. I know there was strong language this chapter,but it is justifiable. Brock was truely Ash's best friend and his betrayal effected him as badly as mays had. **


	32. Return of the mad monkey

**Hey everyone! All I'm going to say is wow! Last chapter was a huge success! And a few things I want to say to answer a few questions/tell people**

**1) To be honest...I actually forgot about Max until someone mentioned him XD but I know what's happening with him though, he will finally make an appearance soon and also more I towards the end of the tournament**

**2) Ash already owns Blaziken and Beautifly, I was too tired to add the scene for catching. I'm adding it soon however, I'll edit that chap and re upload. **

**3) I can't believe this but I intentionally quoted RVB! Love it so much and so yea I didn't even mean to use it **

**4) I'm going to really start to get into showing off Ash's Pokemon more and the tournament more, also I need to add those side quest things I was talking about to build on stuff and things**

**5) this chapter will be somewhat lengthy but as much.**

**6) note in this chapter Anthony is not an OC I'll say who he is later after the chapter is dond**

**Now I would like to thank everyone that reviewed yesterday and time for me to start typing...Jesus I'm out of breath, I just fell down the main stairway **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! But I do own...umm...stuff and things...XD**

* * *

"Well I'll see you tomorrow Brock" Ash a said as he walked into his room. When he closed the door he was tacked by Pikachu. "Pikachu what the-" Ash said but was interrupted by the electric mouse.

"Pikaa!" Pikachu said making a gesture to be quite.

"Oh I see, no problem buddy" Ash said following his friend to his room. He couldn't help but smile when she saw Kaylin cuddling with Pichu and Cleffa and Serena who has dozed off while reading her a story.

"Moments like these make me really appreciate what people take for granted" Anh said softly walking up to Serena. "Let's get you in bed" he whispered picking up Serena and carrying her over to the other bed. He placed her on the mattress and he head rested on the pillow, he pulled the covers over her. "Goodnight Serena" Ash whispered kissing her forehead.

"Pi?" Pikachu asked once again stunned by what his trainer had done.

"Pikachu come with me, we have a lot to discuss" Ash a said while Pikachu leaped into his shoulder. He opened the door and once more ventured outside.

* * *

_Time Skip: 10 minutes current time: 11:57 pm_

"Pikachu I need you to meet two old friends" Ash said sadly sending out two pokeball releasing Blaziken and Beautifly into the woodland area they were in.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled sparking at the Pokemon.

"Pikachu wait" Ash said softly. "May...she released them" Pikachus jaw dropped in shock.

"Pika?" Pikachu said turning to May's first two Pokemon. "Pika Pi?"

Blaziken sadly nodded his head confirming what Ash had said. "Blaze..."

Pikachu felt pity for the poor Pokemon, their best friend sent them away treating them like trash. "Chu..." Ash then recalled the fire bird And butterfly Pokemon back to their pokeballs and then sat next to Pikachu.

"Pikachu I have to confess something" Ash said. "I think that I-I'm in love with Serena..." Once more Pikachu had been suprised in less than a half hour. "Pikachu...is that a bad thing?"

Pikachu shook his head happily and then licked Ash on the cheek. "Pika Chu"

"Thanks buddy, I always know I can count on you" Ash again happily. "Let's go back to the hotel and get some sleep, we have a battle tomorrow so we need to be rested in order to do our best" He said picking up Pikachu and holding him in his arms and began to walk away from the clearing.

_Elsewhere..._

"Pi" asked a yellow mouse sitting on his masters lap.

"I don't know Pi" said the brown haired man sitting in the tree observing Ash. "Terra...he's one we need to keep our eye on" He said pulling out a pokeball. "Charizard take flight" He said throwing a pokeball releasing the large red dragon.

* * *

Timeskip: 9 hours current time: 8:50 am. Location: a locker room

"Pika!" Pikachu whined while sparking his cheeks angrily.

"Pikachu you need to stay with Kaylin and Serena, I have to battle but I'm going to use an old friend that we haven't used for a long time" Ash said nervously afraid Pikachu was going to shock him. "I promise you can battle next ok?"

"Pi" Pikachu a said sighing jumping into Serena's arms.

"Youre going to do great daddy" Kaylin said happily giving Ash a hug.

"Thanks kiddo" Ash said happily. Ash then turned to Serena and said "Keep out good luck charm safe while I'm gone ok?" He then winked causing Serena to blush slightly.

"Good luck charm?" Serena said confused.

"Me!" Kaylin said giggling cutely causing the teens to laugh for a moment.

_"Would Anthony and Terra please report to the battlefield_" said a voice over the PA system.

"Well that's my cue, wish me luck guys!" Ahh said cheekily and walked through the double doors and walked down the hallway leading to the arena.

"Good luck Ash..." Serena said under her breath.

* * *

Before entering the arena he pulled his mask over his nose and and his hood over his head.

'I hope everyone was right that this outfit wont draw attention to myself' Ash thought to himself while walking into the arena. E overheard the crown going wild for the famous boxer who had entered the arena.

"-and his opponent from Lumiose city Terra!" Said the announcer as Ash walked into the arena. The fans went wild seeing him without his cloak But sad because yet another hood was coving his head.

"Nice to see this challenger didnt wimp out" smirked a masculine voice. He was in his late 40's and didn't shave a shirt on.

"Im not like your other challengers, I play to win" Ash said.

Trainers release your pokemon!" Said the referee.

"Go Hitmonchan!" Anthony said releasing the boxing pokemon.

"Hit, Chan mon chan!"

Ash stood they're smirking under his mask.

"Knock em out Primape"

* * *

**Sorry it was shorte. Than I promised guys :/ I kinda ran out of ideas towards the end of the chapter. As to Anthony, during Ash's Kanto journey he owned a Primape and he he entered it in a boxing tournament called the P2 Championship. When he defeated Anthony in the finals he gave Primape to him to train to become a better boxer...something like that anyways. Anyways hope you enjoyed! Sorry for it being short!**


	33. The Return of the P2 Champion

**hey everyone! It's me and wow for a short chapter people sure liked it! So thanks! Well so far my day is off to a...bad start :/ my ex is treating me like degraded shit. But yea I ain't here to complain so yea! one thing I'm going to say about the battle to clear confusion that will come if I don't say it is that Primape won't be using actual attacks, if you have seen Real Steel then you know how he will fight like Atom. Anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon**

**A/N: I mad an oopsie! I put Hitmonlexjchan instead of Hitmonchan, sorry had a Ethan moment, hell I even said hitmontop! But for the record I know the difference between the three :)**

* * *

"A Primape? Ha this should be quick, I trained a Primape for 3 years I know all it's weaknesses!" Anthony said laughing along with his Hitmonchan. Primape began to grow angry feeling mocked.

"Primmmmm!" It roared grabbing Hitmonlee's attention.

"Chan mon chan" Hitmonchan said throwing a series of quick punches into the air.

"Primape don't let your anger cloud you judgement" Ash said. "Ready to show them what a champion can do?" Primape roared in agreement.

The referee stood on the side of the field holding two flags, one red and one blue. "This a one on one battle between Antony's Hitmonchan and Terra's Primape, there will be no substitutions and the battle will end when one of the opponents Pokemon is unable to battle. Begin!" The referee said waving both flags. The Pokemon inside the boxing arena like field ran towards each other wanting to make the first hit.

"Let's start this match off right Hitmonchan use Mach Punch!" Yelled Anthony. Hitmonchan lunged forward at an incredible speed throwing back one of it's glowing fists preparing to hit Primape.

"Primape wait for it" Ash said loudly making sure Primape understood. Hitmonchan was a few feet away before Ash gave a command. "Spin right!" Primape tucked his arms in and spun to the right effectively dodging the Mach Punch.

"What the-" Anthony said stunned. "No ones dodged my Hitmonchan's Mach punch before, this is going to be interesting!" He laughed before yelling "Mach punch again!"

Once again Hitmonchan lept at Primape at a much closer distance. "Primape spin left!"Ash yelled as his Pokemon dodged the Mach once more. "Primape now mega punch!"

"Ape!" Primape said throwing a powerful punch into Hitmonlee's back.

"No Hitmonlee!" Anthony yelled. _'This kids got skills, no holding back anymore_' he thought before yelling "Hitmonchan seismic toss!"

While Hitmonchan fell to the ground he recoiled, grabbing Primape he threw the monkey into the ground using the momentum from the fall to increase the damage.

"Primape!" Ash yelled.

"Don't let up Hitmonchan, use bullet punch!"

Hitmonchan began to rapidly punch Primape at a blinding speed._ 'This is what I planed on' _Ash thought to himself. "Primape hands up!" Primape quickly pulled his fists over the midsection that was being bombarded by punches waiting for Ash's command.

"Uppercut!" Ash yelled as Primape punched Hitmonchanin an arc motion sending it flying.

"Hitmonchan no!" Yelled Anthony. "Retaliate with thunder punch!"

Hitmonchan got back on his feet and threw an electrified punch into Primapes forehead send the Pokemon to the ground.

"No Primape!" Ash yelled.

After a few second the ref lifted his flags and said "Primape is unable to-"

"Wait" Anthony interrupted. He walked onto the field and stood next to Primape and turned to the crowd and began to yell "One! Two! Three-" the crowed began to chant with Anthony and Ash realized what Anthony was doing.

'_He's treating this like a boxing match, if Primape isn't on his feet in 10 seconds it will be a technical knockout!_' He realized before yelling "Primape get up!"

"Five! Six!

"Come on Primape!"

"Seven! Eight!

"Primape please!"

"nine!"

"Primape I know you can do this! Get up Primape!" Ash yelled.

Primape slowly rose to his feet ready to fight again. "Ape!"

Anthony walked off the field stunned. "Looks like there will be a round two! Hitmonchan use bullet punch!" Primape fell to the ground again and Anthony began to count again.

"Six! Seven! Eig-"Anthony chanted but was cut off by a ferocious roar by Primape. "Won't go down eh?"

"Primape end this once and for all! use mega punch!" Primape threw a powerful punch into Hitmonchan's chest sending him to the ground. Ash decided to take advantage of Hitmonlee being down.

"One! Two!"

"Hitmonchan get up!"

"Three! Four! Five!"

"Hitmonchan What are you doing? GET UP?

"Six! Seven! Eight! Nine!"

"NOOOO!"

"Ten"

* * *

"Ash that was amazing!" Serena said. "I never knew you had a Primape!"

"Yea it actually was training with Anthony for a long time" Ash said.

'Hey Terra!" Anthony called running up to Ash, Serena, and Kaylin. "I haven't had a match that tough in a long time!"

"That's because you haven't faced the P2 champion in a long time"

* * *

**Hey everyone I'm really sorry, this one is REALLY short...Ive had a loooong day and I had to work my booty off during house work outside! That is NOT my job! Anyways I promise the chapters will be longer, I've just had a rough week and I promise that this won't become a habbit.**


	34. The Red Special

**Alright everyone! Time for a not so short chapter! Again I apologize for the recent chapters for their shortness, I have had a lack of effort due to having a rough week. Well now it's Monday so forget what I just said. Sorry for not uploading recently, I've felt like shit and I'm still having a rough time, I've been trying to plan this chapter out a lot because well it's a new thing and I'm having a little struggle. Also no I'm not European...Anyways I've decided to make this chapter from...REDS perspective! I'm not exactly sure on how I should approach this but I hope you like the results, and if everyone really likes the Red concept I will do another Red chapter soon! Also again I'm sorry about last chapter, I can't believe I actually put the wrong one XD I used the right one before but then last chapter I screwed up! I DO know the difference I was just having a brain fart. Anyways enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, I don't own a 3Ds cause it was stolen in January but I do own a DSI...it sucks**

* * *

'_He won again_' Red thought as he walked out of the stadium hoping the paparazzi wouldn't show up. "This guy is defiantly not someone to mess around with" Red said releasing Charizard. "You know where to take us Charizard, let's fly" Red said and was greeted by a loud roar from his partner.

Charizard shot a weak flamethrower into the air as his trainer climbed onto his back. It roared soaring into the sky flying to the requested destination.

**4 minutes later...**

"Down there Charizard" Red said as the red dragon nodded and began to descend back to the surface. A loud _thud_ was heard when Charizard landed, Red climbed off and reached into pocket and pulled out a sitris berry. "Here you go" Red said kindly. "You deserve this"

Red threw the berry in the air and Charizard grabbed it with his jaws and swallowed the berry whole. Red felt his bag squirming and he sighed. _'Looks like someone wants something to I eat as well' _

"You can come out Pi" Red said unzipping his backpack. A Pikachu poked its head out and said "Pi! Chu!"

"Nice to see you too buddy" Red said grabbing his pokeballs. "We might as well let everyone else enjoy themselves" Red said throwing four pokeballs into the air.

One of the Pokemon released was a large dinosaur like creature with light turquoise colored skin. There was a fully bloomed gigantic flower on its back and four fern-like leaves lay underneath the flower.

"Saur!" Cried the seed Pokemon happily walking up to Red and attempted to nuzzle him but in turn knocked him down do to the size difference.

"It's ok Venasaur" Red said getting up and patting the seed Pokemon on the head.

Next a large tortoise-like Pokémon appeared, it had a large blue body, cream-colored stomach and a large brown shell rimmed with white that covered the turtles back. Two cannons were deployed on its shell.

"Blas! Blastoise!" said the shellfish Pokemon. It looked around at the surroundings and went under a tree and relaxed in the shade.

A large sea creature with a spotted, blue hide with a cream underside surfaced from the water. It had a long neck with black eyes. There was a short horn in the middle of its forehead and a gray shell on its back.

"Laa" Lapras cooed gently swimming to the sure to receive a pat on the head from his trainer.

"Hey Lapras" Red said smiling. 'I will never forget that day in Saffron... ' he thought.

Finally a shadow jumped behind Red and said "Gengar!" It closely resembled a Clefable's shadow.

"Gengar what the hell man?"

"Gengar..."

"It's ok just don't do it again" Red sighed as he walked up to a tree and sat with Pikachu. He pulled an Oran berry out if his bag and gave it to his friend. "Pi did you get his scent?"

"Pika"

"Was it him?"

"Pi"

"I see..." Red muttered while taking off his gloves. Do you think he did it?"

"Pi? Pi Pikachu!" Pikachu said a bit surprised. "Pi cha"

"I agree it's just I didn't see him grow up so I don't know what kind of person he is" Red said before closing his eyes. "Pi watch the others I'm taking a nap" Red said before tilting his cap over his eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

_Time Skip: 45 minutes_

"Pika!" Pikachu said shaking his trainer. "Pika pika!"

Red sat up and said "Pi what's wrong?" Pikachu made a camera gesture and Red muttered "Damn paparazzi. Everyone return" calling all of his Pokemon back to their pokeballs except Charizard. He quickly jogged up to the dragon and hopped on his back and said

"Charizard to the skies!" Charizard roared before flapping his wings and flying off into the distance. Red smiled petting his friends neck while in the air. "Charizard who do you think Ash's first Pokemon was?"

Charizard was silent for a moment before roaring "Char!"

Red chuckled slightly before taunting his Pokemon by saying "I don't know if he chose a Charmander, what if he chose a Squirtle" Charizard fired a flamethrower into the air while Red laughed loudly. "I'm kidding Charizard!"

Charizard turned his head to the ground below alerted by something. "Char?" He said before a large explosion rocked the area.

"What the heck? Charizard take us down" Red yelled. Charizard nodded and descended to the ground. Red hopped off of Charizard and looked at the giant crater in front of them.

"What happened?" Red whispered walking up to the edge of the crater followed by Charizard. He picked up a small piece of debris and smelt it. Charizard snapped his neck to the right hearing something while Red said "Golem"

"Who are you?" Yelled a man walking towards Red followed by three Golem. Red did not answer which angered the man. "Identify yourself!"

"I think I should be asking that question" Red said emotionlessly walking over to Charizard. "Did you do this?"

"What Team Z does is none of your business!" The man yelled reaching for another pokeball.

"Don't even think about it" Red said to the man intimidating him.

"You are in no position to be making threats" said the man arrogantly. "Now I will say this one more time. Leave now before I get angry"

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what you're doing here" Red said putting his hands casually into his pockets.

"That is none of your business" The man said throwing his pokeball releasing a Rydon.

"It is my business when you begin to endanger Pokemon and destroy their homes" Red said growing impatient. "I will ask you one more time, what are you doing?"

"I'm sick of this! You had your chance to leave but now you're going to learn not t. Mess with us the hard way!" The man yelled signaling his Pokemon to begin attacking.

"Charizard demolish them" Red said pointing at the four Pokemon charging towards him. Charizard nodded and flew towards one of the Golem.

"Charizard mega punch" Red commanded as Charizard pulled his arm back. His fist began to glow and he then smashed it into Golems face knocking it onto its back. Red smiled satisfied with Charizards performance and then said "Take out the remaining Golem with fire spin"

Charizard roared spinning around and launched a fireball from his tail speeding towards the rock types. The fireball grew thinner and surrounded the Golem in a circle of fire and Red yelled "Charizard release!" Charizard roared and the fire spin began to grow smaller and smaller until it ensnared the rock type Pokemon engulfing them in flames. When the fire dispersed the Golem were burnt and unconscious.

"Wha-How is this happening?!" Yelled the man furiously before saying "Rydon get rid of these fools with horn drill!" Rydon's horn began to slowly revolve and it grew faster and faster to the point it was roaring faster than a drill.

"RYYYYY!" Rydon said charging at Charizard.

Red smiled and said "Bad move, Charizard grab Rydon" Charizard waited for Rydon to get closer and grabbed it by the shoulders holding the attack at bay.

"Rydon what are you doing? Finish him!"

Red shook his head in disappointment before saying "Charizard let's get this over with use flamethrower. Charizard grinned and stared at Rydon. He roared striking fear into the enemy's eyes and launched one final attack. Rydon roared in pain as Charizard released it from his grip and fell to the ground.

"Good job Charizard" Red said walking over to the man.

"Whoa man, take it easy! We're all friends here no need to get mad" The man said hastily before Red grabbed him by his collar and shoved him into a rock.

"I asked you once and I'll ask you again. What. Are. You. Doing. Here" Red said angrily. "I'm tired of your games and I don't have patience for people like you. Now answer me"

The man frantically looked back and forth contemplating on what to do.

"I'm going to make this easy for you" Red said. "Either you tell me now or you can tell me after Charizard has his fun" the man began to frantically look back and forth and Red grew impatient and said "Charizard..."

"Ok ok ok you win!" The man cried. "I was sent to look for pass orbs for something!"

"What for?"

"I don't know!"

"Tell me!"

"I don't know, they wouldn't tell me!"

"Who?"

"I don't know!"

"that's one"

"counting to three won't scare me"

"that's two"

"OK OK! The director! The director told me to!"

"WHY?"

"I don't know!" The man cried sobbing.

"Give me a break" Red said throwing the grunt to the ground. "Get out of my sight scum" Red said violently while watching the grown man scurrying away.

"Team Z...who are they?"

* * *

**Well everyone that's a wrap! Again I'm so so so sorry edit the lack of updates, I've had a rough few days but I'm pickin myself off of my sorry butt (wait does that even make sense?) but anyways who is Team Z? Well we will find out soon and this has been the first of possibly more Red chapyers, R&R if you want more of these! See ya!**


	35. Breaking News!

**Hey guys it's Nexxus! Now I have decided eventually I will have another "Red Special' but for now I don't know when it will happen. I've accomplished a lot for my first fic, almost 100,000 views, over 150 favorites, over 200 followers and sooooo many positive reviews! I never imagined that I would do a good enough job for something like this to happen in such a short time. I mean this fic has been out only for a bit more than a month and my fic is growing very popular at an incredible rate! I would like to thank everyone and I wanna give a shout out to **

•**eltigre221**

• **Nucular Spartan**

• **Havok**

**For all the positive feedback in reviews/messages. It really means a lot to me guys :) now then here are a few things that I want to accomplish in the upcoming chapters...well actually I can't tell you or it would ruin surprises! Anyways once again thank you everyone and enjoy chapter 35!**

**Disclaimer: *In a New York Accent* I ain't owning no pokemon company**

**(That isnt racist is it? If it is I apologize)**

* * *

_Current Time: 8:43 Pm Location: Hotel room_

Ash and friends have returned to their hotel rooms after going out to dinner to celebrate Ash's victory against Anthony. After several reminders to Gary about his language used around Kaylin and a lot of food we find our favorite trio relaxing in their room.

"Daddy can I ask you a question?" Kaylin asked while sitting on the sofa with Serena.

"Depends on the question kiddo" Ash said taking off his mouth guard.

_(A/N I've decided just to call the ninja mask that covers his mouth a mouth guard. No it's not like the sports kind, search out Naruto or something I'm assuming since its a Japanese anime about ninjas someone on the show is bound to have one)_

"What happened to your daddy?" Kaylin asked sweetly not knowing the story behind Ash's fathers disappearance.

Serena decided to step in and attempt change the subject. "So Kaylin what did you think of Ash's battle?" Ash threw her a look that would translate to 'thank you'

"It was so cool!" Kaylin said enthusiastically. "I've never seen anything like it!"

Serena giggled at the child's enthusiasm. "Well that's Ash, he is always full of surprises"

Kaylin yawned and rubbed her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by her caretakers. "Hey Ash?" Serena said.

"Yea?"

"What time is it?" Serena asked.

"Ummm one second let me check" Ash said while walking over to his backpack pulling out his pokegear. He clicked a button that should have turned it on but nothing happened. "That's weird" Ash said as he began to press the button continuously waiting for the device to turn on but to no avail.

"Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked.

"I don't know" Ash said putting the pokegear back in his bag. "It won't turn on"

"Does it need a charger?" Kaylin asked hoping to be of assistance.

"No it's supposed to have a battery that lasts a lifetime...supposedly" Ash said.

"Don't worry Ash, I'll check" Serena said turning on her poketch. The LED screen lit up and four numbers appeared on the small screen.

"It's almost 9:00 pm. I think it's bedtime"

"But I want to stay up with you guys!" Kaylin complained.

"You need to get some rest Kaylin" Ash said.

"Ash is right Kaylin" Serena said happily. "Besides if you don't then you won't get a bedtime story"

Kaylins eyes widened in horror before saying "Ok! I wanna go to bed!"

Serena giggled cutely making Ash blush slightly before saying "Ok you let's go" she took Kaylins hand and led her to her bedroom.

"Be back in a flash Ash" Serena said winking at Ash causing him to blush once more.

"Night Daddy!" Kaylin said waving to him before walking inside of the bedroom.

* * *

When he heard the door shut he groaned frustrated with his new feelings. "Pikachu what am I going to do about this?"

"Pika Pi?" Pikachu asked not understanding what Ash was referring to.

"I mean about..." Ash started before walking closer to Pikachu and said "About me loving Serena?"

Pikachu's jaw dropped to the floor. "PIKA? CHU!?" It said loudly.

"Oh yea I forgot you weren't there with me and Annabel" Ash said nervously scratching his head remembering Annabel's confession.

"Anyways Pikachu what am I going to do about" Ash said pausing for a moment making sure no one was within an earshot of them. Once he felt it was clear he wispered "What am I going to about having romantic feelings for Serena?"

Pikachu had clearly not recovered from the initial shock from Ash's first statement and only uttered a "Pika?"

"Thank Pikachu I know I can always count on you" Ash said sarcastically scratching the rodent on his head. He picked up Pikachu and walked over to the sofa and picked up the tv remote and turned on the tv. A bright light illuminated the room as moving images began to form on the screen.

"Let's see channel...84?" Ash said to no one in particular before clicking the buttons on the remote. The screen changed and showed two people on opposite sides of a battlefield.

"Hey that's Clemmont!" Ash said. "I guess his battle must have just started" He waited for the battle to begin but the referee said "The battle between Clemmont of Lumiose City and Citron of Shell Village will be postponed for an undetermined amount of time"

"Wait what?" Ash said to himself confused. The live broadcast was then erased from the screen and replaced with a news bulletin.

_"We inturrupt this program with breaking news" said a reporter in their late twenties. "Earlier today a massive explosion occurred on the southern side of Twilight Island in a mountainous area. The cause of the destruction is currently unknown but is assumed to be human motivated._

Images appeared on the screen portraying the damage felt to the area.

"Oh my God" Ash whispered. He stood up and walked over to the bedroom. He opened the door slightly and said "Serena can you come here for a minute?"

"Ok Ash" Serena said closing a book and kissed Kaylin on her forbead and whispered "goodnight" and walked to the door.

Serena walked out of the bedroom saw that the tv was on. She walked over to Ash and noticed how pale his face was. "Ash what's wrong?" Serena asked but her question was answered by the broadcast.

_"We can only assume that this was caused by Team Z, a criminal organization that has been targeting high values resources for about a year. They are highly dangerous and notorious for their heinous deeds. Anyone who has information about the damage or the organization itself is encouraged to contact local authorities immediately. Back to you at the studios Kim" _the reporter said as the image changed to a room with another woman who began to discuss politics and Ash turned off the television.

"How did this happen?" Serena asked Ash as she say down next to him.

"They don't know" Ash said. "They think it was caused by a pokemon but was used for human intervention"

"That's awful!" Serena exclaimed. She noticed Ash's facial expression and could tell something was bothering him. "Ash what's wrong?"

"It's just-" Ash began but took a moment to gather his thoughts. "I just can't believe that someone would do this. All the pokemon living there just lost their homes, maybe even their lives"Serena didn't respond which made Ash feel uneasy.

"It's ok Ash" Serena said placing her hand on top of his. "Everything will be ok"

Ash smiled and said "Thank you Serena, somehow you always find a way to make me smile"

Serena blushed briefly at his statement before trying to divert attention away from herself before Ash noticed. "It's getting late Ash we should go to bed"

"I guess so..." Ash said before his voice began to trail off. "So where should I sleep?"

"Wait what?" Serena asked confused by the boys question.

"Well I mean you're sleeping in my bed so should I just sleep out here?"

"I ummm" Serena said unsure of how to respond. She knew what she wanted to say but didn't want to say it.

"Serena is everything ok?"

"Well you see..." Serena whispered nervously twiddling her diners. "I kind of enjoyed...sleeping with you" her face became very red as she continued to speak. "I mean Kaylin does have a point...we are her parents so we should both be with her...also it felt...nice knowing you were there to keep me safe..." At this point both teens faces were crimson.

"A-Are you sure?" Ash said stuttering.

"I-I guess so" Serena said nervously.

"Well I guess it's ok..." Ash whispered inwardly smiling. A similar reaction was occurring in Serena where inside she was cheering. He stood up and took Serena's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go Serena" Ash whispered leading her to the bedroom. They both climbed into bed and got cozy and Serena turned to Ash and whispered " Goodnight Ash" in which Ash responded with "Goodnight Serena"

'_I love you_' both teens thought to themselves as they felt their eyelids grow heavy and let the darkness take over.

* * *

**At long last this chapter is DONE! I feel I like I did a pretty good job, sorry I posted it so late, my mom accidentally spilled her glass of wine (she isnt an alcoholic just sayin) on our modem and we had to turn it off so it wouldn't short circuit. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! But it seems that Team Z has caught the attention of not only Red but Ash as well. Guess its like the saying like father like son...how ironic. Anyways R&R guys! Nexxus OUT! *theme song begins to play as credits roll onto the screen of your electronic device you use to view this story***


	36. The Council

**Hi it's me! Wait what did you call me?! Oh wait. You said Nexxus...woops my bad XD anyways it's time for chapter 36 and I forgot to say this last chapter but anyways the reason I chose for Ash's pokegear to break was because I want him to get a holocaster, something from the 6th gen that I forgot all about since my 3ds was stolen (I'm not throwing a pity party) so I did that to transition Ash to a more usable device. Anyways seems like everyone wants to know mode about Team Z! Well I don't know when I'm adding them again, could be this chapter,next one who knows? But it's time to du-du-du-du duel...wait.. Woops. **

** Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

**A/N this will be a short chapter, I'll explain why at the end.**

* * *

_ Unknown location_

In a circular room stood 7 people in gray cloaks sitting in throne-like seats. They had their hoods covering their faces and they all turned their attention to an eight person entering the room in a black and red trench coat with a hood pulled over his head. He behind him was a man being escorted by two Bisharp. The eighth man walked over to the group and sat in one of the throne making a hand gesture and the two Bisharp pushed the man on front of the group.

"Bisharp stand down" Said the eighth member as the Bisharp relaxed their muscles. "State your name and rank"

The man that stood in front of the group stood up straight and said "Simmons Lang. Grunt Major. Sir" he said saluting the cloaked people.

"Great a grunt. Said a female voice sarcastically.

One of the members snapped at her and said "IV show a little respect, he may be a grunt but he is assisting our cause"

"Shut up V" said IV angrily before another member yelled "IV & V silence"

"Whatever you say III" said IV.

"Simmons" said the eighth member "You have been called here today to discuss with the council of your reconnaissance mission"

Simmons began to sweat he nervously tugged at his shirt. "I was deployed to the southern side of Twilight Island to locate a source of Pass Orbs for-"

"Slow down there son" said one of the members. "You're telling me that they sent a you, a grunt, to gather something as important as pass orbs?"

"Y-Yes VI" said the man timidly. "I was supplied with a Rydon and two Golem to be used for finding the requested item"

"So..." IV said as her voice trailed off. "Did you find any?"

"Well you see-" Simmons started but was cut off by another member.

"I'm assuming you were unable to retrieve any"

"I-ummm"

"Answer the question grunt"

"No Sir" Simmons said.

"You do know that the whole island is buzzing about the damage you created right?"

"II that is not important" said the eighth member. "Tell the council this. Was the failure of the mission a result of your own accord or was it something else?"

"I was getting to that" Said Simmons. "After using the tools provided to recover pass orbs a man appeared out of no where asking what I was doing"

Simmons stood silently until the eighth member said "Continue"

"He wouldn't leave unless I answered him and I sent my Pokemon to attack him and he used his Charizard-" Said Simmons gulping at the memory of the dragon. "It easily defeated my Pokemon even at a type disadvantage. Afterwords he threatened to feed me to his Charizard and I was forced to tell him of my deed"

"So let me get this straight-" said one of the members before he was interrupted by III saying "VII do not speak unless you are spoken too"

The eighth member said "Proceed with the question VII"

"Thank you Director" said VII. "So let me get this straight...Simmons is it?"

"Sir yes Sir"

"Not only you were unable to complete your mission, you gave out classified information to a stranger. Is this correct?"

"Yes Sir"

I see" said the director. "Protocol 6 sub section 4 states that the sharing of Intel with anyone outside of the council is prohibited and can be tried for treason"

"Director please understand I had no other choice but to-"

"Biaharp, please take Major Simmons to sub level Alpha and initiate protocol 6 sub 4"

"No please!" Simmons said falling to his Knees. "Ill do anything! Please I don't want to die!"

"The council has spoken"

"NO!" Screamed the man while he wa dragged out of the room by the Bisharp.

"Director" said II. "What's oh next course of action?"

"Return to the tournament"

* * *

**Well Now that was complicated. Now first let me say why this was short, TNT reasoning is because I felt it wouldn't be good to immediately transition from the meeting back to Ash's and Serena. I feel it's better to leave it as a cliffy for now. Anyhow I'm going to make a list of the council (this is team Z)**

**the members go by their code name rather than their real names, they will use their real names only in the tournament. **

**Director- Male**

**II (2)- Male**

**III (3)- Male**

**IV (4)- Female**

**V (5)- Male**

**VI (6)- male**

**VI (7)- male**

**Anyways hope you enjoyed! Also review if you like chapters as such as the Red or chapters like this one if you want to see more, dont worry they will be longer but I really need the feedback so I know what I can to to make them better. Thanks everyone**


	37. Calem

**Hey guys! It's Nexxus and I am very surprised at how popular last chapter was! I thought people would be angry cause it was short and yell at me but I received a lot of positive feedback so thanks! In other news...team Z seems to be up to something...I wonder what? Also...hmmm...I'm trying to think of what to say :/ HOLY HELL FORGET EVERYTHING I JUST SAID! I JUST HAD AN IDEA! this could work well with the progression of the amoursh-woops ehehe forget i just said that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**P1: did you watch the tapes?**

**P2: what tapes?**

**P1: OH GOD HE DIDNT WATCH THE TAPES!**

**P2: what tapes?**

**P1: saying you don't own pokemon**

**P2:...**

* * *

"Mommy where are you going?" Serena turned to Kaylin and out her finger to her nose and said "Shhhh, Ash is still sleeping"

"Okedokey!" Kaylin whispered winking at Serena.

Serena giggled and took Kaylins hand and whispered "Want to go outside?" Kaylin nodded her head and ran out the door into the hallway. Serena sighed and said "She is just a little ball of energy" then she walked outside to find Kaylin in the hallway.

"Come one! I want to go to the park!" Kaylin said cheerfully while playfully tugging at Serena's Arm

"Ok Kaylin stay close" Serena said taking Kaylins hand and walking outside of the hotel. "So Kaylin, how was your sleep?" Serena asked.

"It was good mommy!" Kaylin said happily. "I dreamed I was in the Grand Festival and that I beat May!"

"Well you still have a long way to go Kaylin" Serena said slowly not trying to send the little girl any wrong messages.

"What do you mean?" Kaylin asked quietly.

"I mean that you haven't even started your journey yet silly" Serena said playfully rubbing Kaylins hair.

As the two walked down the street a man sat at a table reading a magazine until he noticed the honey haired trainer. He smirked and said "I knew she would be here" and stood up and followed them.

* * *

"Esp?"

"Quite Espeon" said the lavender haired trainer. "I'm trying to practice"

"Esp.." Espeon whimpered sadly. Annabel noticed this and knelt next to her friend and said "I'm not mad Espeon, it's ok" Espeon in turn licked her friends cheek earning a small giggle from Annabel. "Ok now back to practice"

Annabel closed her eyes and her hands began to give off a purple like hue. She opened her eyes and the natural pigment was replaced by a pink pigment. She stretched her arms out wards and 3 small sticks began levitating in the air.

_'Ok Annabel_' she thought to herself._ 'Don't lose control like last time' _

She slowly balled her right hand into a fist and one of the branches began to slowly distort itself and slowly curved and moved freely as if it was a snake, changing shapes over time until she heard a voice in her head.

'_Why continue this training when I can grant you mastery myself?'_ it said in a sinister tone. Annabel collapsed to her knees and clutched her head painfully. The sticks fell to the ground all but the distorted one.

'_More...that's it..' _Said the voice. Annabel's eyes became dilated and then the pigment returned but instead of its natural pigment they glowed red and black. She stood up and clenched her fist and the branch slowly began to fall apart.

"Esp! Eon!" Espeon said trying to snap her friend out of her trance.

'_End it' _the voice said and Annabel opened her fist and the branch turned to ash and slowly fell to the ground.

_'See wasn't that easy?' _The voice said_. 'Let me take control, I can give you whatever you desire' _

"N-N-No_" _Annabel said forcefully. "I-I won't let you!" Annabel screamed on pain and slowly looked at Espeon with pleading eyes and said "Espeon please help me"

Espeon's eyes glowed purple and a pink aura surrounded Annabel and she began to scream. When the light faded Annabel was panting heavily collapsing to her knees coughing furiously.

"T-thank you Espeon" Annabel said as she rolled up her sleeve. "Not another one.." She whispered staring at her arm nervously. There were 3 pitch black rings around her upper arm and a fourth ring slowly began to form and was a dark red color. After a few moments the fourth ring turned pitch black like the three before it and she stood up.

"Espe?" Espeon asled nervously.

"Yes Espeon I'm ok. Thank you" Annabel said pulling out her pokeball and recalling the purple cat. 'The more scars I get the harder it is for me to control myself. She thought as she walked towards the pier.

* * *

"Was that good Kaylin?" Asked Serena as she escorted the small child out of a restaurant.

"Yea! I've never had pancakes that good before!" Kaylin said happily showing Serena her hands. "Mommy their sticky"

Serena sighed and said "Why didn't you was them whole we were at the restaurant?"

"Cause I didn't notice until now" Kaylin said. She heard a rustling noise and she saw a man near a tree.

"Crap she saw me" whispered the man. "Well I might as well say hello"

"Mommy there's-" Kaylin started to say seeing that Serena didn't notice the man until the man walked towards them and interrupted her.

"Serena is that you?"

"Hu?" Serena said turning around and felt her eyes widen. "Calem is that you?"

"Of course, who else would it be cutie?" Calem said winking making Serena blush.

"Mommy who is this?" Kaylin asked disgusted by the man.

"Oh him, he's a good friend" Serena said nervously laughing.

"Mommy can we go-" Kaylin said but was interrupted by Calem.

"Hey Serena, want to come and hang out for the day with me?" Calem said smugly winking once more making Serena's blush deepen.

"I-Um-Ah" Serena said stuttering.

"Sorry Mr. But mommy said that-" Kaylin a said but Serena spoke first.

"Ummm I guess..." Serena said nervously.

"Well then let's go" Calem said kissing her hand and leading her away from Kaylin. Serena didn't even hear Kaylin calling to her.

"Oh Ash..." Said a feminine voice watching Serena lured away by Calem.

'_Calem...why do I always feel like this around him?' _Serena thought to herself mindlessly following the brown haired male.

"Mommy!" Kaylin yelled hoping to get Serena's attention but the duo slowly disappeared from her view. "Serena..." Kaylin whispered starting to tear up as a familiar friend approached her.

"Kaylin what are you doing out here alone?" Annabel asked kneeling next to her.

"Mommy just left me" Kaylin said sadly.

"Wait Serena left?"

"With that weird man"

"Do you know who he was?" Annabel asked taking Kaylins hand in her own.

"No..." Kaylin whispered quietly. she turned to Annabel and asked sadly "Is mommy cheating on daddy?"

Annabel felt her eyes widen at the question. 'Kaylin...' She thought to herself before saying "No Kaylin" slowly rubbing her back. "Want me to bring you back to Ash?"

"Yes please..."

"Ok lets go" Annabel his peers taking her hand and walking back to the hotel.

* * *

**Well I reallly wanted to keep writing that chapter and I just thought of a whole new things for the story. Also I now know how the amourshipping confession who'll go down. In the meantime whole everyone speculates what will happen from this point on and also how they will confess. First one to guess the closest wins a shout out!**


	38. Shit hits the fan

**Heyyy guys! It's Nexxus saying sup at 3:09 am! Yea after a lot of Xbox I can't fall asleep...So many zombies (COD) so many dead aliens (halo) so many raging friends (battlefield XD) Anyways holy hell last chapter defiantly seemed to be a success. Now a few things I'm gonna say in reply to some reviews:**

**1) No, I will not change the shipping. It will remain amourshipping (Ash x Serena) I wouldn't pair Calem and Serena at all and especially with this story...it wouldn't work with the events coming up...caused by him CD and sorry May isn't gonna get Ash :/ I mean I'm a die hard Advanceshipping fan but it wouldn't fit for the story. In other news however if you want to read my upcoming advanceshipping fic then go to my profile and click of the "Advanceshipping TBH" and follow it for updates on when it will be released. This fic is my current project **

**2) To be honest no one has really gotten...cheap what was the question I asked last chapter :/ anyways that's all!**

**This chapters gonna be emotional. Really really emotional. Now I could be a dock and drag this chapter out into multiple cliffhangers but I'm going to make this chapter super super super long because well...shit hits the fan and I'm going to make it long because**

**1) don't want you to hate me**

**2) dont want you to hate Serena**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own monekop (that's pokemon backwards :D)**

* * *

"Um Calem where are we going?" Asked Serena nervously. '_Why do I feel like this? My heart feels like its beating out of its chest_' she thought to herself**.**

"Don't worry" Calem said softly turning to Serena. "We're almost there darling" Serena felt her face hear up and attempted to respond but only a string of babbled words came out. Calem laughed and said "Are you ok darling?"

_'Why does he always do this_?' Serena thought to herself angrily. "C-C-Calem..." Serena nervously said.

"Yes darling?"

"Please don't call me that" Serena said quietly. "It makes me feel uncomfterable"

"Fine darling" Calem said sarcastically rolling his eyes. He stopped walking and Serena found herself on top of a hill as the morning sun blankted a cherry blossom tree.

"Calem this-this is beautiful!" Serena said astounded at the view. "I've never seen anything like it before!"

"This? This is nothing" Calem said smugly. "However you have seen something more beautiful than this"

"What?" Serena asked confused.

"Whenever you look in a mirror you see the most beautiful thing in existence" Calem said taking Serena's hand and kissing it.

"I-umm-thank you" Serena said quickly. "So why did you take me out here?" She asked whole her face grew red.

"I thought we could catch up and just hang for the day" Calem said sitting down on the grass. "I haven't seen you since you left with...Alf when he decided to come to Kalos"

Serena grew angry and said "His name is Ash!" Calem put his hands out as if trying to protect himself and said "Sorry! I forgot!"

"Fine" Serena said sighing slightly. '_Ash...I forgot all about him...I hope he's ok'_

* * *

"Hey have any of you seen Serena?" Ash asked while approach Clemmont and his sister.

"No Ash sorry" Clemmont said shaking his head.

"I haven't seen Kaylin either" Bonnie said while giving Dedenne a small poffin.

"I hope they are ok" Ash said. "They weren't in the room when I woke up" Ash frantically looked around for a sign of the two females he held close to his heart. A certain doctor noticed Ash and decided to join the group discussion.

"Hey Terra, how are you?" Asked Brock sitting down next to Bonnie. When Ash didn't respond Brock took notice of two missing friends. "Ash where are Kaylin and Serena?" He asked.

"I...I don't know" Ash whispered quietly. "I haven't seen them all morning...I hope they are-" he said until a little girls voice broke his train of thought.

"Daddy!" Kaylin squealed running up to Ash who was followed by Annabel.

"Hey Kaylin!" Ash said returning the hug. "Annabel where's Serena?"

"I think mommies cheating on-" Kaylin said until Annabel quickly inturrupted saying "Bonnie why don't you and Kaylin go play with your pokemon while I talk with these knuckleheads" Annabel said playfully.

"Ok!" Bonnie said taking the hint. "Come on Kaylin race you!" Bonnie said running into the distance followed by Kaylin who yelled "Wait for me!"

Annabel sighed sadly and sat down next to Ash. "Ash..." Annabel said softly.

"Is everything ok Annabel?" Brock asked noticing her unusual behavior.

"Serena she-" Annabel said but was but off by Ash.

"Is she ok?" He asked quickly.

"She went off with some boy that walked over to her this morning" Annabel said slowly. "I think his name was Calem"

He felt his heart shatter as the name "Calem" repeated over and over in mind. He balled his hand into a fist and said between gritted teeth "Calem is here?" Clemmont took note of the hatred in Ash's response and said "Ash calm down! Getting angry wont get us anywhere"

"Ash who is Calem?" Brock asked completely out of loop.

"Calem is one of Serena's friends" Clemmont said.

"So then what's the problem?" Brock asked growing worried. "Is she in danger?"

"She's probably fine-" Clemmont said before Ash inturrupted.

"Danger? Oh she's in danger alright. In danger of being attacked by that womanizing pigs lips" Ash said hostile.

"Ash you need to tell me about Serena's relationship with Cal-" Annabel said before Brock inturrupted saying "Ash do you love her?" Ash felt his eyes widen and before he could even respond Brock said "Ash you can't hide anything from me. I know you to well"

Ash sighed and sadly modded his head. "I...I love her Brock"

"Whoa slow down there for a minute" Clemmont said. "Since when do you like Serena...that way?"

"I...I don't know" Ash said sadly.

"Ash tell me about the relationship between Calem and Serena" Annabel said wanting to get as much information as possible before Ash had a mental breakdown.

"Calem is a guy from Serena's hometown" Ash began. "She used to talk about him all the time whenever we talked while I was traveling with Misty and Brock in the Jhoto Region"

Brock jumped in and asked "Was that who you were always calling?"

Ash slowly nodded his head before continuing. "Calem has this mental obsession with her. He always was hitting on her, buying her gifts and taking her out to places. Serena at one point said that she had a crush on him but she became disgusted by his behavior whenever another boy talked to her.

Ash felt his chest growing painful as he continued his lecture. "He is an awful person, flirting with every girl he sees. He proclaims love for all of them and-" Ash said before looking at Brock and said "Don't worry Brock Im not trying to make you look like a pig" while Brock put his head down in shame.

"Unlike Brock his...methods were disgusting" Ash said growing angry. "He would do things that would get a man slapped and kicked in the wrong places. Hell he probably would get charged for sexual assualt!"

"I still can't believe he groped Nurse Joy like-" Clemmont said before Brock furiously inturrupted.

"He did WHAT to my nurse joy?!" Brock yelled. "Nobody hurts Joy and gets away with it! HE'S A DEAD MAN!" At this point everyone was laughing at Brocks behavior.

"Anyways" Ash said trying to get back on track. "Calem is a pig. A sexist pig. A womanizing pig. I can go all day saying terrible things about him but when it comes down to it..." Ash said gripping the table tightly and said through gritted teeth "He is exactly as Drew"

"Oh Ash..." Annabelsaid sadly. "I need some time alone. Come on Pikachu" Ash said while as Pikachu hopped onto his shoulder.m He began to walk away from the group and moved his hand to his heart and whispered "Please don't hurt me like she did"

* * *

_Time skihours hours. Current time: 7:59 PM_

"I think I should get going Calem" Serena said. "My friends are probably wondering where I am"

Calem groaned and said "What's so special about Alf?"

"It's ASH and what is that supposed to mean?" Serena said angrily.

"I mean what does he have that I don't?" Calem said growing angry. "I have the looks, the money, the fame and all he has is some crappy league accomplishments!"

"What's your problem!" Serena yelled growing furious at him.

"I mean" Calem said before taking a deep breath and moved closer to Serena and said in a seductive voice "We can be much happier without him" and grabbed her by the shoulders and crashed his lips into hers. Serena's mind went blank. She slowly closed her eyes and have into temptation and returned the kiss.

'_What are you doing?!'_ Said a voice in her head. '_You love Ash not this pig!_' Another voice said _'But Ash doesn't love me'_

_'You don't know that!'_

_'Yes I do. I love Calem'_

_'Get your hormones under control! This guys is using you'_

_'No he loves me!'_

_'This isn't right and you know it'_

_'No it is! I deserve romance and attention and Ash doesn't give me any!'_

_'Regardless if he does or doesn't you know he wouldn't do this! You know Calem and you've seen first hand the things he has done to woman'_

_'He wouldn't hurt me like that'_

_'How do you know?'_

_'I just do!'_

_'Look what he has said about Ash! He insults your beat friend trying to make him look bad and what do you do? You kiss him!'_

Serena's conflicting thoughts were interrupted when she felt Calem slip his goings into her mouth exploring inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. After a few moments she broke the kiss and said "I love you Calem"

* * *

I hope Red is here again" Ash said. "Pikachu I wish you were there with me when I got to talk to him and I-" Ash said before he felt his heart crumble. Near the tree he saw a honey haired trainer kissing a trainer in a red hat.

"No" Ash whispered his eyes glued onto the two. He felt his lip beginning to quiver and he looked at the ground saying "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no"

He looked up and saw the two break the kiss and heard Serena say "I love you Calem"

Those four words made Ash cringe. He then saw Serena pull Calem into a kiss and he turned around ran away followed closely by Pikachu who was saying "Pika! Pika Pi!"

Serena broke the kiss and said "Calem did you hear something?"

Calem grinned seeing Ash run away and said "No, not a thing"

"Must have been my imagination" Serena said before Calem lunged at her giving her a deep Kiss.

A voice in her head said '_this is where Ash told me he didnt love May'_

* * *

'_Get away_' Ash thought to himself as he ran by people on the pier. _"Got to get away from her_' he felt burning tears cascade down his cheeks as he passed the hotel.

Ash ran. He ran and ran and ran as far as he could. '_Must get away from-' _Ash thought before he tripped over a small rock and collapsed to the ground.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said dashing to his masters side. "Pika?"

"No Pikachu" Ash said softly. "I'm not ok" He stood up and looked at his surroundings. "This is-" Ash said before a voice behind him said "A beach"

Ash turned around and felt his eyes widen seeing an orange haired trainer standing behind him.

"Hi Ash" Misty said.

"What do you want?" Ash snapped.

"Brock told me who you were" Misty said placing a hand on Ash's should only for Ash to shrug it off.

"Why did he tell you?"

"Because I am you frie-"

"You were my friend"

"Ash just talk to me what's wrong?"

"None of your fucking business"

"Ash" Misty said looking him straight in the eyes. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong"

Ash felt his voice crack trying to sound angry when saying "N-n-nothing" He collapsed to his knees feeling the sand blanket his hands as he began to cry,

"Ash..." Misty whispered kneeling next to him rubbing his back. "I'm sorry for what I did. Please don't cry" Pikachu said shook his head confusing Misty.

"That not why..." Ash said as he began to stop sobbing. "I'm not crying because of you"

"Then what happened?" Misty asked confused.

"I...I don't want to talk about it" Ash said softly. His tone held something that had been absent for four years until now. Betrayal.

"I won't force you to talk about it Ash" Misty said softly. "Do you want some alone time?" She asked.

"Yes"

"Ok Ash..." Misty said standing up. "I hope you feel better" she said as she began to walk away from the Pallet Native.

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu said nuzzling his trainers side trying to cheer him up.

"It's ok Pikachu..." Ash said softly. "I'll get over it...besides this isn't the first time I've lost a loved one" Ash said thinking of May and his mother.

"Pika?"

"No Pikachu, I don't hate her" Ash said feeling broken to his core. "Let'go home"

* * *

"Ok Calem" said Serena dazed by the final kiss she had shared with Calem. "I really need to get going now"

"Why?" Calem asked.

"Well I have to go back to the hotel. Kaylin and Ash are waiting for me" Serena said feeling her chest tighten slightly at the name of the auburn haired teen.

"Why go back to them when you can come with me?" Calem asked.

"Well I'm like a mother to Kaylin so I can't just leave her alone" Serena said feeling anxiety beginning to take hold of her.

"So what?" Calem asked.

"Well I have to, it wouldn't be fair to Kaylin and Ash"

"Oh I don't think Ash is going to want to see you" Calem said in a sinister tone.

"What do you mean?" Serena said nervously.

"Oh no reason" Calem said leaning closer to Serena. "Besides I can offer you so much more" he said seductively before planting his lips of Serena once more.

'_Serena you need to stop'_

_'Why should I?'_

_'He's hiding something'_

_'About what?'_

_'About Ash'_

_'Who cares about that loser?'_

Serena's thoughts immediately froze. _'What...what am I doing' she thought to herself. 'How could I even relate that to Ash?' _Her thoughts were cut off when she felt something under her shirt.

Calem had slid his hands under her shirt and moved one hand to her right breast groping it roughly while the other began to unclasp her bra. Tears began to flow from Serena's eyes. She felt her bra become weightless as Calem pulled it off of her and in one swift move yanked her shirt off.

'_No this isn't happening_!' She thought to herself.

'_Told you he was a pig' _said the first voice.

Calem wrapped one arm around her neck and moved the other to her skirt. He slid one hand around her backside and squeezed her rear. Serena bit Calems tongue in a desperate attempt to free her from the boys grasp.

"Youch!" Calem yelled pulling away from Serena. "What was that for?" He asked angrily.

"What was that for?" Serena said dumbfound by Calems question. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" She yelled angrily moving one of her arms to cover her exposed breasts. "You have the gall to ask me that question!" She felt tears running down her cheeks. "Calem what the hell! Why did you do that?"

"Come on Serena, don't tell me you didn't like it" Calem said moving his face closer to hers.

Serena drew her hand back and all that was heard was a loud slapping noise as her hand made contact with Calem's cheek. "Calem how dare you?"

"How dare I what?" Calem asked confused by Serena's hostility.

"You touched me Calem. You touched me in places where you shouldn't have. How could you?!" Serena said.

"But you liked it right?"

"Liked it?" Serena said angrily. "Liked it? Why on earth would I like it?"

"Well every woman I've done that to has enjoyed it"

"You're sick Calem! I can't believe you betrayed me like this! What were you even trying to accomplish?!" Serena yelled.

"Trying to get laid by a smokin hot babe" Calem said smugly. (A/N holy hell that rhymed!)

"I hate you!" Serena screamed trying to run away.

"Whoa whoa slow down there" Calem said grabbing her wrist. "Remember? You love me. You even said it!"

"No Calem" Serena said in a low and lethal voice. "I confused love for lust. Never in my life had I had any sort of romantic attraction to you. I don't love you. I don't like you. I can't stand you!"

"Don't say that Serena, I love you" Calem said finally seeing how angry Serena was.

"I don't love you" Serena said in a low voice. "I love Ash Ketchum!" She yelled with all her might.

Calem laughed when she said this. "That ship sailed a long time ago Serena"

"What do you mean?" Serena asked cautiously.

"There is no way in hell Ash wants to see you ever again" Calem said arrogantly. "Especially not after witnessing our kiss and you confessing your love for me"

Serena felt her heart miss a beat. "No...no...you're lying!" She yelled anxiety taking its tole.

"Hey whatever you say." Calem said as he stood up putting his hands in his pockets. "If you don't like my style then I'll find someone I'll find someone who will" he began to walk away but not before saying "Ash can't have you. Just like me"

"N-N-No" Serena whispered before running off as darkness began to blanket the sky.

* * *

"Pika Pi?"

"Yes Pikachu I'm positive" Ash said somberly walking down the coastline. "I can't stay here anymore. I can't see her with him"

"Pika..." Pikachu said sadly walking next to his trainer.

"Pikachu..."

"Pi?"

"Do you think I'm making the right decision?"

"Chu" Pikachu said shrugging his shoulders. (Do Pikachu even have shoulders?)

"Are you mad at me because I want to leave?"

"Chu! Pika Pi!" Pikachu said shaking his head.

"Thanks buddy..." Ash said softly as his voice began to trail off. He looked at the sky only to see that light had been all but vanished and replaced by darkness. Thunder crackled in the distance as rain began to pour down onto the duo.

"Looks like a storms coming..." Ash said softy. "How depressing can today get?"

* * *

'_How could I have been so stupid?_' Serena thought while running through the darkness._ "I betrayed Ash"_ Serena said through choked sobs. Those three words replayed over and over in her mind continuously while the rain soaked her exposed skin.

_'How could I have done that_?' She thought to herself. Thunder boomed making Serena feel small and alone. She continued to run until she found herself near the ocean shore. She collapsed from exhaustion and began to sob feverishly.

She was alone. She was scared. She was vulnerable. She was exposed. She was weak. She was worthless. All those words filled her mind as her hot tears slid down her cheeks.

Through choked sobs she managed to say "Ash...please...save me"

* * *

"It's pouring out isn't it buddy" Ash said trying to make the most of the situation.

"Pika..."

"I can't wait to go back to the hotel and see Kaylin and-" Ash said before reality hit him like a sack if bricks. "That's right...she would be there...that's why I'm leaving..."

"Pika Pi?"

"I'm fine Pikachu..."

"Chu?"

"I'll get over her buddy...I got over May so I can get over Serena"

"Pi..." Pikachu said sadly.

"So what are we going to do Pikachu?" Ash asked his faithful companion. "The world thinks we're dead and now that I think about we don't have a home. Where are we going to go?"

"Pika" Pikachu said. Suddenly Pikachu's ears twitched hearing something. "Pika Pi!" Pikachu said as he bolted off down the beach.

"Pikachu wait! What's wrong?!" Ash called to his friend. "Pikachu!" He yelled until he grunted and chased after his partner.

* * *

"Pika" Pikachu said while running towards the cries he heard. He ran and ran until he came to the source of the cries. At first glance he was unable to identify the person but when lightening lit the sky bare skin was shone in the darkness.

Pikachu heard a female voice crying. He heard her say "Ash...I'm so sorry...help me please"

"Pika?"

Serena looked up and she saw Pikachu standing in front of her. "Pikachu?" She said out loud.

"Pi Ka!" Pikachu growled at the honey haired trainer, his cheeks crackling with electrical energy.

"Pikachu?" Serena whispered until another voice.

"Pikachu why did you run off like that?" Ash asked running over to the yellow mouse.

"Ash?"

Ash looked up and saw someone he recognized quite well.

"Serena?" Ash said emotionlessly. Serena felt the tears returning and she leapt at her friend and began to sob into his sweatshirt.

"I-I-I'm so s-s-sorry Ash!" Serena said wrapping her arms tightly around the Kanto native.

Ash felt his eyes widen feeling the honey haired trainer in his arms and he began to grow angry. "Why don't you go back to Calem, I'm sure he would love to have you there with him" he snapped making Serena sob even more.

"No! P-p-p-please don't make me go back to him!" Serena wailed. "Please! N-n-n-no don't make me go back!"

"Serena..." Ash whispered beginning to feel pity for the distressed girl in his arms. "What...what happened?"

"Calem, he...he tried...he" She stuttered unable to form a complete sentence. Ash slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and she began to continue.

"He...he tried...he tried to...it was horrible!" She sobbed harder as the rain began to rain down on them harder than the previous drizzle.

"Shhh" Ash said softly. "I'm right here Serena. Her arms wrapped around him tighter as thunder roared. "I won't make you go back to Calem"

Serena sobbed into his sweatshirt, the comfortable warmth of a loved one soothing her, in a cold world that seemed to be devoid of compassion at this moment. "Calem touched me, Ash…" she whispered, still frightened.

"Don't worry Serena" Ash said. "No one will touch you. I'll keep you safe"

"He tried to get undress me, Ash…" she whispered into his sweatshirt. A loud thunder boomed above them and she squeezed his chest for comfort in the storm.

"He touched me in places that he shouldn't have and then he tried...he tried to undress me" Serena whispered squeezing Ash tightly as raindrops slid down her bare back.

"No ones going to undress you" Ash said quietly. "No one is going to touch you. I'm here and nothing is going to happen as long as I'm here with you"

"He...he said terrible things to me...about me and about you" she whispered shivering. "He...he invaded my personal space and just kept doing inappropriate things to me"

"You don't have to worry," Ash smiling for the first time since witnessing the gut wrenching kiss. His dark hair matting to the sides of his face while he held her in his arms unwilling to let her go.

"He...he used me...he molested me Ash...he...he...h-h-he was g-g-g-going to r-r-r-rape me" Serena said sobbing once again into Ash's sweatshirt.

"Serena look at me" Ash said softly. He stared into her bloodshot eyes and said "I won't let anyone...or anything hurt you. I'm going to keep you safe. I won't let anyone do any of those things to you"

"Thank you Ash" Serena whispered smiling as she nuzzled her head into his damp sweatshirt. Ash smiled until he remembered something.

"You love him" He whispered his tone beginning to grow cold once more.

"No" Serena said shaking her head. "I confused love for lust. I never loved him"

"You didn't?" Ash asked cautiously.

"No...but..." Serena said softly.

"But what?"

"There...is this one boy I've had my eye on for a very long time" Serena whispered. She was done waiting and she needed an answer now more than ever.

"T-there is?" Ash asked feeling his heart sink once more.

Serena nodded her head and said "You actually know him quite well"

"I do..." Ash said sadly feeling his world crumbling again.

"You do" Serena said smiling into his sweatshirt feeling her face heat up. "Do you know who it is?" She asked.

"Clemmont?"

"No Ash" She said. "It's you" she pulled his face down to meet hers.

Ash felt Serena's press her lips against his. His eyes widened at the surprise that he was handed. He felt Serena's soft, tender lips against his own, and felt himself being overcome with love for this girl. He closed his eyes, letting the feeling envelop him even in the turbulent weather. He felt his mouth slowly open as Serena's did, but their tongues remained still. Serena felt as though the intrusion made by Calem had been healed and the anxiety turned to pleasure. Her heart began to beat heavily as she wrapped her arms around her beloved. The world seemed to fade away as well as its problems. The storm, the tournament, the betrayal, Drew, May, Calem, the friends not yet forgiven, what their friends would think of what the outcome, none of it mattered any more. All they felt was pure joy and closure.

After what seemed like an eternity the teens separated both smiling. Serena nuzzled her wet hair into Ash's sweatshirt and whispered "Thank you Ash...for making me feel special"

"Anytime Serena. Anytime" Ash replied.

Serena looked into Ash's eyes one last time and said "I love you Ash Ketchum"

Ash smiled staring into Serena's eyes. Feeling all the pain she had previously caused her had evaporated and he said "I love you too"

* * *

**Holy fucking shit. That. Was. Beautiful. this whole chapter I could have been the biggest dick and just made soooo many cliffhangers but no I decided to be nice and meshed it all into one chapter. It seems Serena got off easy though, I had decided to originally end th chapter when she said I love you and make the next chapter have ash unsure of his feelings due to the previous events but then something happens ash save Serena yada yada yada and they kiss whatever. But I decided screw that I'm doin it this way. At long last they confess, I actually didn't plan on them confessing yet though. But well I did so yeah! I want to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter and thank you to the 200 something followers who favorited this story. It means a lot and no I depart! Also happy Memorial Day everyone!**


	39. Where do we go from here?

**everyone hello and welcome to the 39th installment of "the betrayed ones return" and I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter. As the last chapters title states "shit hits the fan" well shit definitely hit the fan. Now I truly thought I let Serena get off easily, originally I had a few ideas on how to approach the situation.**

**1) There would have been no kiss and when Serena told Anh that she loved him Ash would say he couldn't give her an answer because he was broken and confused about his feelings and that he would away no for now. Then something would happen to Serena (which I never decided on) and then they would kiss etc. **

**2) Serena would tell Ash she loved him and before Ash answered Drew would show up see Serena topless and say some provocative things best not mentioned and sees Ash (he doesn't find out Terra is ash) and then Ash tells him off and after a lot of fighting (not physically...maybe) and a broken Serena crying Ash would see he loved her.**

**But I like the way I decided to end last chapter, I feel that it worked out for the better and one thing I'm going to say is Serena isn't going to have to do that much to earn Kaylins forgiveness. She will just apologize and Kaylin would forgive her. Kaylins EIGHT years old soooooo yea she doesn't know lots of stuff...does that even make sense? Anyways enjoy guys!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this story and all OC's in it. Also I have a heart :p**

* * *

Serena looked into Ash's eyes one last time and said "I love you Ash Ketchum"

Ash smiled staring into Serena's eyes. Feeling all the pain she had previously caused her had evaporated and he said "I love you too"

Both teens stared into each others eyes enjoying the warm embrace of their beloved despite all things that had occurred during the past few hours.

Serena pulled her head away from Ash's chest and softly said "Ash...about earlier"

"Let's not talk about that Serena" Ash said not wanting to revisit the painful memories from earlier. "The past is the past and this is now. We can't let our past haunt us forever, we can only learn from our mistakes and move on with our lives making the best of every moment"

Serena smiled and said "You always find a way to make me smile" She stood on the tips of her toes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Ash"

"No problem Serena" Ash said releasing Serena from the warm embrace though he didn't want. "Serena we need to get going, it's getting late and Kaylin and the others are probably worried about us"

"Ok Ash" Serena said turning around and was about to walk away until Ash said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"Serena Umm" Ash said nervously looking at the ground. "Where are your clothes?"

Serena felt her face grow scarlet as she moved her arm to cover her breasts. "I must have forgotten them after Calem-" Serena said feeling slight anxiety from the intrusion that Calem was responsible for.

"Enough said. Here take this" Ash said while removing his hoodie and handed it to Serena. She quickly turned around showing Ash her bare back as she slipped on the sweatshirt and zipped it up. She turned around faced Ash once more and said "Thank you Ash"

"Let's get going Serena" Ash said offering her his hand.

"Ok Ash" Serena said happily. She took his hand and held it not wanting to let go as the teens departed from the beach.

* * *

Lightning flashed and the crackling thunder broke the rhythmic 'pitter patter' of the rain. The noise made Kaylin grow anxious as she sat in the hotel lobby accompanied by Dawn, Annabel, Bonnie, and Brock. Kaylin pulled her legs to her chest and tightly wrapped her arms aroundi them.

"Don't worry Kaylin" Bonnie said trying to cheer up the worried child. Ash and Serena will come back any minute now!"

"Promise?" Kaylin asked removing her arms from around her legs.

"Pinky Promise" Bonnie said as both girls reached towards each other and wrapped their pinkies around the others laughing happily.

"Brock?" Annabel said quietly.

"Yes?" Brock asked in a hushed tone not wanting Bonnie and Kaylin to hear what they were discussing.

"What's going to happen between Ash and Serena from this point onwards?" She asked nervously.

"I don't know Annabel" Brock said. "Are you asking because...well you know..."

"Why are you implying?" Annabel asked.

"I know about your little crush on Ash"

"Oh that..."Annabel said with a faint blush on her face remembering their awkward moment. "That has come and gone Brock"

"Are you sure?" Brock asked unsure if the lavender haired frontier brain was being honest.

"Yea...it's a long story" Annabel said.

"Well I got time so why not tell me?" Brock said.

"Ok...here's what happened" Annabel said quietly. As Annabel told Brock about her confession and the aftermath. As the story continued Brock felt pity for her.

'Poor Annabel...' Brock thought to himself. 'To have intimate feelings for someone this long and to be rejected is awful. You've been alone for a long time and when you finally reunite with Ash you find that his heart belongs to another...' His thoughts were interrupted when Annabel snapped her fingers in his face.

"Are you even listening Brock?" Annabel asked slightly annoyed.

"Of course I am Annabel! Please continue" Brock said politely only to receive a scowl from Annabel.

"Brock I finished a while ago. You've just been sitting there zoning out for the past five minutes" Annabel said.

"Sorry" Brock said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I just...I was thinking about everything you said and..." Brock said as his voice trailed off.

"And what?"

Brock sighed and said "Even after you found that he didn't return your feelings you helped him figure out his own feelings for Serena"

"I know" Annabel said unsure of why Brock was telling her what she already knew.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you help him figure out his feelings for Serena after he rejected you? I would think typically someone in your situation would try to get dispose of the mans romantic feelings for someone other than you for your own benefit" Brock said.

"Are you asking me why I helped Ash with his feelings instead of being a self centered and manipulative...bad word?" Annabel asked.

"Yes. Why?" Brock said bluntly.

"Well I really do care about Ash. More than a typical friend but not as a partner. Just because I didn't get what I want doesn't mean he shouldn't get what he wants. It's like Ash said before 'just because someone I hate likes pokemon doesn't mean I have to hate pokemon' I want Ash to be happy and it's clear that his happiness would be Serena. Just because Ash loves Serena and not me doesn't mean I should hate Serena or Ash. I saw the feelings he harbored for Serena a very long time. He just didn't realize they were there" Annabel said happily.

Brock smiled at her and "that's really mature of you Annabel. I can say not many people your age, even adults would do what you did. I'm really proud of you"

"Why are you proud of me?" Annabel asked blushing slightly from embarrassment.

"Well being the ladies man I am-" Brock sad before Dawn and Annabel broke into laughter.

"What? I have some smooth moves!" Brock said loudly making the girls laugh even harder.

"Well all jokes aside Annabel I know how it feels to have someone you really care about leave for another and I can honestly say that I don't think I would have done what you did" Brock said placing his hand on Annabel's shoulder. "However I'm not saying I would try to be devious and change someone's feelings just that I wouldn't have helped the way you did"

"Thank you Brock" Annabel said happily. "I never thought about it that way!"

"You're welcome Annabel" Brock said removing his hand and returning to his seat.

"I can only hope that my help won't be in vain" Annabel said softly. "Please Serena...take care of him"

* * *

The rain became heavier as the teens made their way down the boardwalk.

Their clothes had become damp from all the water they absorbed causing Serena to shiver.

"Serena are you ok?" Ash asked noticing Serena's unusual behavior.

"Y-yeah Ash, I'm just cold"Serena said while underneath Ash's hoodie her bare skin was covered in goosebumps.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get back we can change out of these wet clothes and into something warm" Ash said trying to make the most of the situation.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu said showing them his muddy paws.

"I guess Pikachu needs a bath!" Ash said with an evil smirk.

"Pika" Pikachu said as his cheeks began to spark.

"Or maybe not!" Ash said quickly not wanting to be shocked by his partner while he was wet.

"Chu" Pikachu said nodding his head causing Serena to giggle.

"It's not funny!" Ash said pouting and released Serena's hand.

"Oh..." Serena said sadly "Im sorry Ash..."

"It's ok Serena don't worry about it" Ash said quickly feeling guilty for making his friend upset. "How can I make you feel better?"

"Well..." Serena said as her voice trailed off. "You could hold my hand again" she whispered blushing heavily.

"Ok...I guess" Ash said nervously taking her hand again. He looked at Serena and saw her smiling despite the weather. "Your hand feels...nice" Ash softly as a growing blush made its way onto his face.

"R-Really?" Serena asked with a slight stutter.

"Y-Yeah" Ash said nervously. What Serena said surprised him.

"Thank you Ash..." She whispered. She turned and looked at Ash and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It means more to me than you think" she said as both teens slowly leaned towards each other but this time Pikachu intervened.

"PIKA!"

Ash's response was a string of unidentifiable babbling sounds. When he managed to form a complete sentence he said "I think he doesn't want to be in the rain anymore"

"Yeah I think you're right" Serena said while looking at the ground.

'Dang it Pikachu!' Both teens thought to themselves angry that another moment was ruined by the electric mouse.

"Hey I think I see the hotel!" Ash said pointing towards a tall building with a faint glow coming from the entrance.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Serena said running towards the building.

"Serena wait up!" Ash yelled running after her followed by Pikachu who decided to get inside first. When both teens arrived at the doorway they opened the double doors and walking inside and heard a loud gasp and footsteps that grew louder by the second until a little girl ran into the duo and buried her face into their wet clothes and began to cry.

"I didn't think you guys were going to come back!" Kaylin cried as Serena wrapped her arms around Kaylin and gave her a wet...otherwise warm embrace.

"Of course we came back Kaylin" Serena said compassionately. "We aren't going to abandon you. We love you" the last three words shocked the group except for Ash who just smiled.

"Serena's right Kaylin" Ash said kneeling next to the distraught child. "We both deeply care about you and you are a part of our lives now and we both care about you a whole lot. We would never leave you like that"

Kaylin began to son into the damp hoodie Serena wore as Serena stood up and offered Kaylin her hand. "Come on Kaylin it's pretty late. Do you want a bedtime story?"

Immediately a bright smile returned to Kaylins face as she happily nodded her head and walked upstairs with Serena.

After Serena left everyone glared at Ash much to the boys confusion.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Where have you been?" Dawn asked while marching up to Ash. "Kaylin has been worried sick and it's 11:49 at night!"

"It's a long story..." Ash said nervously. "Some of which were on me and some of which shall not be discussed"

"But-" Dawn said but was inturrupted by Annabel.

"Everyone can I please talk to Ash alone?" Annabel asked politely as the other occupants left the lobby.

"So what happened between Serena and Calem?" Annabel asked unwavering.

"It's...not my story to tell" Ash said hesitating if he should come clean. "If you want to know you need to ask her, anything else cause I really want to change my clothes"

"If they...got together how would you react?" Annabel asked fearing the worse only for Ash to chuckle when hearing the question.

"I highly doubt that will be a possibility" Ash said smugly before his smile faded.

"Tell me everything" Annabel said. "Does she love him? Did she kiss him? Did-"

"Again that's not my story to tell" Ash said sternly. "I can tell you without a doubt she doesn't love him" Ash then walked away from the lavender haired trainer departing for his room. "Thanks though for checking up on me!" Ash yelled over his shoulder as he walked into the elevator and punched a few Keyes and began to ascend into the sky.

* * *

"Nice to be in some dry clothes" Ash said as he walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweatpants and a grey T-shirt. He walked over to the sofa and saw Serena sitting down with a cup of hot coco.

"Oh hey Ash" Serena said placing the cup on the coffee table.

"Hi Serena" Ash said smiling as he sat down next to her. An awkward silence occurred until it was broken by Ash. "So Serena about earlier..."

"Oh yea that..." Serena said blushing remembering the confession and kiss on the beach. "What about it?"

"Did you...like it?" Ash asked nervously.

"I-I did" Serena said with a slight stutter. "Did you?"

"Y-Yeah" Ash said blushing. Another moment of silence passed until once again Ash broke it.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I...I don't know..." Serena said nervously. "I..I mean there are really only two options. We could just remain friends or be something...more"

"Y-You're right" Ash said while looking at the ground. "What would you want to do?" Ash asked cautiously.

"I-I mean well..." Serena said nervously as her face grew redder by the second. "I mean...we could be more than friends" Serena took a deep breath and decided to confess. "I'm not going to lie Ash, I've liked you for a very long time. You always made me feel special. But recently it just seems...different but in a good way..and I really do love you a lot"

"I...I love you too" Ash said as his face grew crimson as he stared into Serena's eyes.

"I-I guess what I'm asking is...do you want to be my boyfriend?" Serena said timidly.

Ash sat there dumbfound until a small smile appeared on his face. "I...I would like that" he said quietly making Serena gasp.

"So are we..." Serena asked but Ash finished her sentence by saying "together now?"

"You tell me" Serena said placing the palm of her hand of Ash's cheek as both teens slowly leaned forward and felt their lips meet one another. They both slowly have in and said everything they wanted to say in the kiss. Their mouths slowly opened as the both slowly moved their lips against each other until they broke the kiss and stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Ash Ketchum" Serena said happily moving her hand to bet heart.

"I love you too Serena" Ash said offering her his hand leading her to the bedroom. The new couple craed into the bed and stated into each others eyes. Serena placed head on Ash's chest as she snuggled with her beloved.

"Goodnight Ash"

"Goodnight Serena"

"I love you"

* * *

**TADAAAA! It's officialAsh and Serena are FINAY together! Sorry for not uploading that often this week. Having a day off because of Memorial Day kinda screwed with my schedule but these last 2 chapters are defenitally going to become a popular part of the story. Until next time GOTTA CATCH EM ALL**!


	40. Lab Experiment Gone Wrong?

**It's MEEEEE Nexxus :P! Again I want to apologize for the lack of updates this week and last, I've had a lot going on so it's a bit hard to keep up but before I continue with this intro I have something to say. If you don't like the story the don't be a douche bag and bitch at me through the reviews! I will NOT TOLERATE this kind of SHIT so just stop! I mean yea I know not everyone is going to enjoy my work and it's expected to get some reviews that don't make ya feel good but I won't tolerate someone calling my story shit. So if you have nothing nice to say then keep your fucking mouth shut...sorry for that bad language I tend to be very open with my opinions...can't say that's always the best thing. Anyways it's official. Ash and Serena are officially together and to answer someone's question this IS important for the plot. I'm not going to turn this story into some sappy collection of text with Serena saying "hey honey" after they got together. I've seen that in do any other stories and I can't I say I'm a fan of that, it's unrealistic and I'm not going to do that. Anyways this chapter will be and I promise uploaded today (Friday, May 30th, 2014) and if u dint then...well a giant hole will open under me and send me to hell idk something random haha. Or last thing though. I DO know what I am writing about and I haven't run out of ideas so please don't accuse me of stuff you know nothing about.**

**ENJOY! Also sorry for raging just now...I'm not proud of that but I hope revert one understands my frustration. Enjoy!**

**disclaimer: I do...not...own...Pokemon...SOMEONE SHOOT ME IN THE BACK OF MY KNEECAPS WITH A CROSS BOW!**

* * *

Location: Sector 740. 176 feet under ground.

"Is everything ready?" VI asked the small group of scientists. He received confident nods and he smiled from under his hood. "Do we have the syringes?"

"We have the requested 6 syringes accounted for" Said a female in a white lab coat. She had red hair that was cut short due to lab regulations.

"Thank you Grace" said VI placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is the subject ready?"

Grace nodded and said "Everything is ready Gamma" Gamma (VI) nodded and looked up at an observation deck and saw a man in a grey cloak standing behind a plexiglass window.

* * *

"Director, protocol dictates that experiments as such should not be conducted without permission from-" said II standing next to a man in a grey cloak who was leaning on a railing.

"Protocol is just a list of rules that only applies to those who live by them on a daily basis" snapped the director. "Unlike you Beta I live my life the way I see fit"

"But Director-" Beta (II) said before he was interrupted again by the grey cloaked man.

"Are they ready?"

"Director-"

"Answer the question Beta. Are. they. Ready?" The director said through gritted teeth.

"Yes. I believe so" Beta said emotionlessly.

"Good" The director said. "Begin the test"

* * *

"That's our que boys!" Yelled Gamma. "Lock em and load em ladies were on the clock time to get movin!"

Two men wearing lab coats walked into the room and placed an unconscious Charmander onto an operating table and put straps around its legs and wrists preventing it from moving. The group of 6 scientists stood around the table.

One of the scientists pulled out a syringe filled with a gooey yellow liquid like substance and stuck it into Charmanders foot and began to inject the substance into its bones. "The sedative is in place" he said while removing the syringe.

"Good job Pat" said Jessica. "Hand me serum 46C" Patrick nodded and handed her a syringe with a bright green substance inside. Jessica shoved the tip of the syringe into Charmanders wrists. Charmander whimpered making everyone take a step back.

"Director!" Gamma yelled from below. "Charmander is reacting to the sedatives we need to stop!"

"No proceed with the experiment!" he demanded becoming frustrated.

"But director-" Beta said until he witnessed a very angry man.

"Shut the fuck up Beta!" Yelled the Director furiously. "Gamma PROCEED!"

"He really pisses me off some times..." Gamma said under his breath. "You heard the man... give me the toxin"

"Gamma that's absurd!" Said one of the scientists.

"Gamma we cannot skip the rest of the injections, we don't know if it the end results will be the desired ones!" Jessica said.

"Well Mr. Pissy Pants up there wants this finished and that's what I intend to do" Gamma snapped grabbing a vile from one of the scientists. "If you want something done right-" Gamma started to say as he empty the vile into a syringe. The syringe had a centimeter of a pure black liquid. "-then you have to do it yourself!" He said forcing the syringe into Charmanders bloodstream and began to inject the sickening liquid into it.

Charmanders eyes opened. It cried in pain as it's eyes began to change color. The pigment changed to a pure black color. The blood veins on his body became viewable and were black.

"CHAR!" Charmander roared breaking free of the bonds restraining him to the table.

"It's out of control!" Jessica screeched. Charmander leaped at one of the scientists and bit his arm as the man screamed in pain. It then burned the man with a flamethrower and then attacked the other scientists until only two remained.

* * *

"Director this is madness! We need to get them out of there!" Beta said quickly but was surprised by the director chuckling slightly.

"I got the results I was looking for" he said as he walked towards the elevator and began to descend to the floor below.

When the doors opened smoke filled the lab and machines sparked as the director walked towards the two scientists cornered by the rampaging lizard.

"Charmander!" The director yelled in a deep voice. Chamander turned around and growled as the director walked towards him.

"Yes...this will do" rhe Director muttered pulling out a pokeball with dark symbols on it. "From this day forth you will Serve Team Z and your new master" with that he tossed the pokeball and charmander was engluphed in a purple ligh what's he was sucke into the pokeball. It turned furiously as of trying to resist capture until it finally sat still.

"Good job Gamma" The Director said beginning to walk away.

"good job?" Ganma said angrily. "GOOD JOB? the majority of my staff was killed!"

"Yes but you successfully mutated the subject and will continue to do that untisoot is unnecessary" the force for said walking away.

"You will do good things for us little one" he whispered.

* * *

**DONE. THERE. I DID IT. Also before I go I wanna give a shout out to Havok cause hell I was just on Xbox with this guy and he made my night. If anyone eveR Wants to join in our shenanigans feel free to message me. As always R&R!**


	41. The Boy From LittleRoot

**Heyyyyyy it's mwa! Nexxus is in da house! Ok something i forgot to say last chapter sooo I'm gonna say it now. Ok so here's the rundown, I was on xbox with Havok and he brought up how the names of the team Z characters were from Red Vs Blue. My first response is "Oh S*** I used rvb character names I may get sued" But no. I say this now and I probably will again, there is no connection between the rvb names and team z names. HOWEVER now that I think about it I may have one named "Tex" cause hell she is a badass and I absolutely love her. Also the whole conversation between Director and Beta wasn't from RVB either. One thing I will say about the story that relates to RVB is the whole underground testing chamber thing. When I wrote it I did picture the arena thing where the freelancers trained in. Ex when Carolina got her AI and then the director said Alison and basically everyone had a seizure IDK some s*** like that. Now just enjoy the damn fic...I just used a lot of naughty words...Sorry...**

**Dislaimer: Me? Own Pokemon? I'm sorry but you must have just gotten hit in the back of the head by a baseball bat cause I defiantly don't own pokemon!**

* * *

_Current Time: 8:37 AM_

"Serena it's time to wake up" Ash said softly while gently shaking her.

"Five more minutes" Serena said drowsily. "I don't want this moment to end yet" She whispered as she snuggled her head into Ash's chest.

"Five minutes. The clock is ticking" Ash said playfully while wrapping his arms around Serena's waist.

"Thank you Ash" said Serena. The duo lay happily content in their loving embrace enjoying each others warmth until the silence was broken by an all too familiar moment ruining mouse.

"Chu?" Pikachu said snickering.

"Pikachu" Ash groaned. "Leave us alone five more minutes"

"Pika" Pikachu said threateningly as his cheeks began to crackle with electricity.

"Ok!" Ash yelled fearfully jumping from the bed. "See Pikachu? I'm not in the bed anymore!" Ash said quickly praying to Arceus that he wouldn't get jolted this early in the morning.

"Chu!" Pikachu smirked beginning to nuzzle Ash's leg causing a weak surge of electrical energy to course throughout his body.

"What the heck Pikachu!" Ash muttered angrily before collapsing to the ground. Serena giggled at her boyfriends inability to control his pokemon.

"After all these years Ash you would think you would be immune to electric type attacks" Serena said giggling. Kaylin slowly sat up and looked at a scorched boy on the floor.

"Daddy did Pikachu hurt you?" Kaylin asked nervously.

"N-No" Said a coughing Ash beginning to stand up. "Pikachu was just having some fun" Ash said glaring at the laughing mouse. "I'm going out and you" Ash said pointing at the yellow mouse "Will not get any ketchup for the next three days!"

"PIKA!" Pikachu wailed beginning to cry making everyone laugh at Pikachus ketchup dependency.

* * *

"I hope he's here" Ash said as he walked into one of the tournament stadiums. "If he is here though then looks like I will get a rematch" Ash said hearing a familiar voice command his Pokemon to use attacks in the distance. Ash ran down the hallway and entered the large arena, it was empty excluding himself, a large bird like Pokemon, and a boy his age from Silver Town.

"Harrison!" Ash yelled running towards his rival from the Silver Conference.

"Do I know you?" Harrison said turning towards Ash.

"No" Ash said emotionlessly. "You knew the old me but the man standing in front of you is Terra"

"So your Terra" Harrison said excitedly.

"Umm yes?" Ash said slowly. "Why are you so...enthusiastic?"

"Why wouldn't I be!" Harrison said. "You're Terra! The trainer who easily took out Lorelie! Everyone's talking about you!"

"They are?" Ash said before muttering "so much for keeping a low profile"

"Did you say something?" Harrison asked.

"It's nothing" Ash said quickly.

"Well it sure sounds like it's something" Harrison said.

"It's...just something I'm was trying to do" Ash said not wanting to say more than he wanted to. "Anyways I need your help with something" Ash said pulling a pokeball from his belt.

"Sure" Harrison said casually. "And you need help with what exactly?"

"This" Ash said releasing a large red bird from the pokeball. "Blaziken meet Harrison, he was one of my rivals during the Silver Conference" Ash said.

"Wait...the silver conference?" Harrison said. "We battled each other all the way back then?"

"Oh...yea we did" Ash said nervously while mentally slapping himself for saying that. "I...lost to you during the victory tournament"

"But the only two people I fought in the victory tournament were Vincent and As-" Harrison said as his face began to pale.

"And Ash..." Said Ash finishing Harrison's sentence.

Harrison crossed his arms and said "You have some explaining to do"

"Can we do this later?" Ash asked while groaning.

"No you will do it now" Harrison said firmly. "Where have you been for the last four years?"

"I was in the Kalos Region" Ash said in an annoyed tone.

"Why?"

"..."

"Did it have something to do with those rumors?" Harrison asked.

"Rumors?" Ash asked curiously.

"Yes" Harrison said. "The ones about you killing your mom" Harrison said sadly.

"I didn't know that those were rumors..." Ash said beginning to feel his stomach churn.

"I cant believe people actually believed them" Harrison said angrily.

"you mean yoU didn't believe them?" Ash asked surprised.

"We may not have seen each other or a long time but I know you wouldn't do that" Harrison said with a smile. "Come on ltrain go train!"

* * *

**SORRY! I I finished this yesturday but forgot to upload it! Enjoy! **


	42. Frosting!

**HEYYYYYYY Yupp it's me...look guys I really have to say something and I know I've said this a million times but I'm really sorry about the lack of updates lately and chapter length as well. I could blame it on anything, the fact school ends in two weeks, reading other fics, helping out around the house, hell I could even blame this on my damn iPod for being a piece of s*** or even the site itself having weird grammatical corrections when typing in browser, anything but it doesn't matter. At the end of the day it isn't anyone fault but my own and I apologize for that. It's pathetic! I mean I have such a good streak going and BAM dead I mean it took me two days to write barley 1000 f***ing words! ****I mean hell someone accused me in a message I received that I'm running out of ideas and just making random crap for the story and that hurts...and not true either. I mean I can see why would think that, with my chapters lately being all over the place between team Z, or Red hell last chapter was completely random to some people. So I guess thats my...Idk intervention(?) look bottom line is that I have been a shitty author for not updating regularly like I usually do sooooo yeaaa (not bashing people that dont update as often as me btw) its time for me to get back in the grove . I mean I planned each chapter out as soon as I'm done with one and I thought I would do this so Ash and Blaziken could well...bond IDK anyways this chapter is going to mainly focus on kaylin and Serena and have snippts of Ash but anyways enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any frosting or Pokemon**

* * *

"Mommy can I set the timer?" Kaylin asked the apron wearing teen that stood next to her.

"I don't see why not" Serena said cheerfully after closing the oven. "Upsidaisy" Serena said while picking Kaylin up and placing her on the counter.

"Yay!" Kaylin cheered making the honey haired teen giggle.

"Ok Kaylin" said Serena while handing a box to Kaylin. "What do you set the timer on?"

"Is don't know" Kaylin answered. "Do you?"

"That I do" Serena said.

"Well then tell me what to set the timer for" Kaylin said.

"I want you to figure it out" said Serena playfully hoping that Kaylin would put two and two together and figure out where she would find the answer.

"How?" asked Kaylin confused by Serena's judgment.

Serena sighed and said "That's what the box is for silly!"

"Ohhh!" Kaylin said shocked that the answer was literally in the palm of her hands. Serena giggled momentarily at the amazement in Kaylins response.

"It says to set the timer for 12 minutes!" Kaylin exclaimed happily.

"Ok Kaylin what do you do next?" Serena asked.

"I set the timer!" Kaylin answered happily until she paused for a moment before asking "how do I do that?"

"Alrighty Kaylin" Serena said walking closer to the oven. "Do you see that button right there?" She asked pointing to a circular button on the headboard of the stove.

"Yes" Kaylin said deciphering the text printed on the button. "It says set timer-" Kaylin said before pausing and saying "Im so stupid for no seeing that"

"Kaylin don't put yourself down like that!" Serena said in a motherly tone while placing a hand on Kaylins shoulder. "You're still learning so it's ok to make mistakes and not know what to do"

"I guess..." Kaylin murmured before hitting a few buttons until 12:00 appeared on the LED screen.

Serena noticed Kaylins disappointment and lifted her off the counter top and placed her on the ground and said "Kaylin no body's perfect, I made mistakes just like you when I was learning how to cook"

"Really?" asked a very surprised Kaylin.

"You bet" confirmed Serena winking at the child. "You won't be the very best after your first try, believe me I made mistakes and lots of them when I was about your age. However now after practicing I can cook all by myself without any help!"

"I never knew you were like me when you were learning!" Kaylin said happily.

"Now why don't we clean up this mess before the pokepuffs are done baking" Serena said as both females turned and looked at the island where numerous pots and pans along with spilled ingredients sitting on the granite counter top.

Serena and Kaylin sighed and said simultaneously "This is going to take awhile"

* * *

"Sky Uppercut!" Ash yelled triumphantly as his new fire type pokemon lunged towards the opponent at an incredible speed and in one swift movement sent a skywards punch sending the opponent into the air.

"Blaziken recoil!" Harrison yelled to Blaziken who recovered from the attack mid air and landed next to his trainer.

_(A/N when I say recoil I mean like from Kingdom Hearts. In KH when you-wait why am I explaining this? If you want to know so badly go look it up)_

"Good job Blaziken" Harrison said to his faithful partner who stood next to him unfazed by the barrage of attacks it had endured in the past hour.  
"Blaze" it said nodding his head. Harrison pulled out a pokeball from his belt and recalled Blaziken then walked up to Ash.

"Ash for someone who just got that Blaziken you sure-" Harrison said placing a hand on Ash's shoulder only for it to be brushed off by the auburn haired trainer.

"I don't want to talk about Blaziken's past" Ash said with an emotionless tone.

"I wasn't asking?" Harrison said confused.

"Nevermind" Ash said recalling his own Blaziken.

"Anyhoo Ash-"

"Terra"

"Oh yea" Harrison said nervously scratching the back of his head. "I forgot about that"

"It's fine" Ash said. "You were saying?"

"Oh right I almost forgot!" Harrison said. "Can I have your number or something so we can keep in touch?"

"Well..." Ash said as his voice began to trail off. "I _would_ say yes-"

"But" Harrison said interrupting Ash.

"But my pokegear doesn't work anymore" Ash said sighing.

"Pokegear? You still use one of those?" Harrison exclaimed.

"Yes?" Ash said confused by Harrison's outburst.

"No one uses those anymore man!" Harrison said crossing his arms.

"So you use a Pokenav?" Ash asked feeling like he was missing the big picture.

"No!"

"An Xtransiver?"

"NO!" Harrison yelled. "God for being in Kalos for four years I'd think you would know about a Holo Caster"

"Oh that..." Ash said while yet again his voice began to trail off.

"What's up? Why don't you have one?" Harrison asked.

"Those things are pricey" Ash stated as his eyes narrowed.

"Pricey?"

"Dude they are like $500-no not even" Ash said rolling his eyes.

"Well what if I told you I can get you one for free" Harrison said with a smug look on his face.

"Is this method you call _free_ legal?" Ash asked in a hesitant tone only to be laughed at by Harrison.

"Wait you didn't pay much attention during registration did you?" Harrison said tauntingly.

"What do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Did you actually read the fine print? The Terms and Conditions?" Harrison asked frowning.

"Dude no one actually reads those" Ash said beginning to laugh. "Everyone just checks off that box saying_ I agree to these terms and conditions_, no one actually reads them!"

"Maybe you should have" Harrison said arrogantly with a smug smile.

"What are you getting at?" Ash said becoming fed up with Harrison dodging the subject.

"If you DID read it you would have learned that each participant would get-"

"Yeah, yeah I know. A hotel room, free room service, tournament passes, blah blah blah" Ash said sarcastically.

"AND" Harrison said making his statement a bit mellow dramatic. "A Holo Caster free of charge paid for by the PLA"

_(A/N Not sure if this is ligament or not but PLA stands for Pokemon League Association)_

"Really?" Ash asked astounded by the amount of money that must had been invested into buying each tournament participant a Holo Caster.

"Course! Come on, let's go get you one!" Harrison said running out of the arena.

Ash sighed and began to pursue the brunette from Littleroot. '_God he is energetic_' Ash thought to himself.

* * *

_Ding_

"It's done mommy!" Kaylin squealed in excitment as Serena pulled a tray out of the oven.

"Now do you know what the last step is Kaylin?" Serena asked while setting the tray of pokepuffs on the island.

_(A/N Pokepuffs are like cupcakes in case you didn't know...I need to really stop it with the A/n and save this crap for the outro)_

"Frosting!" Kaylin said happily.

"You bet! Want to help me?" Serena asked.

"Yes please!" Kaylin exclaimed with a twinkle in her eye making Serena giggle. 'Kids and sugar..boy of boy those do not mix well' Serena thought to herself. She reached into a drawer and pulled out a piping and handed it to Kaylin.

_(A/N: Ok last one I promise! A Piping is the the squirter thingy that bakeries use to quirt frosting onto cakes, cookies, etc.)_

"I can't reach the counter" Kaylin said looking at Serena hoping she would take the hint which she did.

"Up we go" Serena said lifting her up onto the island counter top. "Do you know how to use one of those things?"

"Yea! My mommy-" Kaylin said before her smile faded causing Serena to hug the child and hold her close. "It's ok Kaylin, let's just finish these pokepuffs ok?" Serena whispered comfortingly into Kaylins ear.

"Ok..." Kaylin said as she began to ice her first pokepuff and the end result shocked Serena.

"Kaylin that's amazing!" Serena exclaimed. "I couldn't do that at your age!" Kaylin smiled and decided to ice the rest of them.

_**A Minutes Later...**_

"Kaylin this is amazing!" Serena said praising the younger child. "Kaylin?" Serena asked when not hearing a verbal response from her. She turned to her right and saw Kaylin trying to squeeze what little frosting remained from the tube into her mouth. Serena sighed and snatched the piping from Kaylin and replaced it with a pokepuff. In return Kaylin handed Serena a pokepuff she had hidden behind her back.

"What's this?" Serena said when looking at the pokepuff and read words that were messily created that said "I Love You" making her heart lurch as her eyes began to grow glassy as she hugged her 'daughter' whispering "I love you too sweetie"

"Mommy?" Kaylin asked nervously. "Did I make you sad?"

"No Kaylin" Serena said wiping the tears from her eyes, blinking twice, then returning her gaze to the brunette haired child in front of her. "You made me very happy"

A moment of silence past until Serena said "Kaylin do you know what the best part of baking is?"

"No What?"

"Eating!" Serena said cheerfully. "On the count of three let's eat"

"One"

"Two"

"Three!" they both exlcimed as they began to enjoy the frost goodness that was a pokepuff.

* * *

**That's a wrap folks! Now it seems that I did a pretty damn good job there. I hope this makes up for my lack of updates lately :/ But one thing I need to say. Yesturday I made a memorable accomplishment. This Fic has reached 200 favorites. I love you guys to death and thank you for taking the time to read this...this...thing :P I mean really roughly three months I've done things even my favorite authors haven't yet! SO I feel pretty special about that ^_^ On another note HOLY CRAP people have been inboxing me like crazy about the whole xbox thing so I'm just gonna make it public now. Ok anyone that wants to play with me my gamertag is Nexxus176 and I will be on this Friday around 3:00 PM eastern time...or whatever timezone New H-S** forget I almost said my state hahaha. But yea I know that this is unrelated but I thought it would save people time since a lot of people have been asking me for my GT. Anyways can't wait to maybe see you guys on Friday and look forward to tomorrows update!**

**NEXXUS IS OUT B******


	43. AI Short for Artificial Intelligence

**Heyyy it's me! Told you I'd get back into the groove of things! I am happy right now, we had to write an Evolution story for my biology class and mine got a 100%! So yea I'm pretty psyched about that! Don't wait for tomorrow to be over clause then I'm gonna be on xbox and blastin and relaxin! Never mind that I need to stop it with that, but anyways 8 days till summer break starts...part of me is happy the school year is going to end but part of me is sad about it...I probably won't see a lot of the friends I made this year again...wait why am I telling you guys this? This is a story not an autobiography! Wait or is that a bibliography...ehh screw it enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I proudly do not own Pokemon-wait...Ahh s***! That means I gave 94K to some random guy! UGGGGGG :(**

* * *

"This is the place?" Ash asked.

"You bet!" Harrison said happily dragging Ash through the double doors and into the main lobby. Ash looked around and found it a bit odd that there was not a single employee in sight.

"There's no one here..." Ash said hesitantly. "Harrison are you sure this is the right place?"

"Of course!" Harrison said with a grin. "As to why there are no people the answer is simple: no one is required to distribute these to each participant, it's up to them to come and get them"

"That's a bit risky" Ash said crossing his arms. "Something's up Harrison"

"No there isn't?" Harrison said unsure of what Ash was implying.

"Why would they leave technology that is worth thousands of dollars unattended?" Ash asked.

"It'd not unattended" Harrison said. "You see what you do is you walk up to-hey where did it go?" Harrison said.

"Uh Harrison you're looking the wrong way" Ash said sweatdropping due to Harrison's stupidity.

"Oh yea" Harrison said scratching the back of his head and nervously laughing. "Anyway what you do is-"

"Excuse me?" Said an feminine voice making Harrison freeze in his tracks.

"H-h-hello?" Harrison said nervously while Ash closed his eyes trying to find the strangers aura but to no avail.

"What are you?" Yelled Ash.

"I am Midnight, an artificial intelligence program created by Dr Akiza Sophia Brothers" Said the voice.

"Akiza Brothers?" said Harrison who was confused of Midnights absence during his visit.

"Dr. Akiza Sophia Brothers, a researcher working for Z.R.W. Z.R.W is the sponsor of this tournament" Midnight said.

"So you're an A.I" Ash said.

"That is correct Terra" Midnight said alarming Ash.

"How do you know my name?" Ash asked angrily.

"I know everyone's identity that partakes in this tournament. My focus is to distribute holo casters and other tournament provided items to participants"

"Wait why weren't you here when I received my holo caster?" Harrison asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Strange..." Midnight said.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Protocol Dawn Breaker says that-" Midnight said until her voice cut off.

"Midnight?" Harrison said.

"Harrison let's get-" Ash said until bright light illuminated the room blinding the duo.

"What's going on?!" Harrison yelled.

"I told you that something was up!" Ash yelled back. Seconds later the light flashed and when both teens opened their eyes and saw something that made their heart Skip a beat.

"Much better"

* * *

"Mommy?" Kaylin asked Serena who had just finished putting saran wrap over the tray of pokepuffs.

_(A/N ok only reason I'm doing this one is cause the spelling of saran wrap may confuse people. saran wrap is that translucent plastic wrap you use to cover A tray of brownies...search it out if your still confused, I guarantee you there is Saran Wrap in your house somewhere)_

"Yes Kaylin?" Serena asked while removing her apron.

"Where did daddy go?" Kaylin asked feeling worried about the 17 year old with auburn hair.

"I'm actually not sure, he didn't really say where, he just said that he was going out" said Serena. "Why?" She asked noticing the anxious look on Kaylins face.

"Is he coming back?" Kaylin asked timidly.

"Why wouldn't he?" Serena asked completely out of loop.

"Well he didn't seem very happy after he found out about Calem..." Kaylin whispered feeling anxiety taking over.

"Oh that..." Serena muttered. She knelt down next to Kaylin and put her hands on Kaylins shoulders and said "Kaylin...Ash is going to come back I promise"

"How do you know?" Kaylin asked nervously.

"I...I just do" Serena said with a small smile as she moved her hand to her heart.

* * *

"W-What are you?" Ash asked.

"I already told you" said the female standing in front of them. The figure was colored dark black and had two white lines running down her legs. A yellowish tint was held in her eyes as she smiled at the duo. The blonde hair ran down her neck and from the waist up gold star shaped blotches covered her chest.

"I'm Midnight, an artifical intelligence program made by-"

"We know" Harrison said interrupting her. "How are you...here?" He asked reaching his hand out to touch her arm until Ash yanked his hand away from it.

"This building has multiple consoles where AI, Such as myself, Can be projected to a life size scale" Midnight explained until turning around and walking towards a circular desk similar to the ones you would see at a Pokemon center. "A moment please" Midnight said as she snapped her fingers and a bright blue keyboard appeared in front of her.

"Wow!" Harrison exclaimed as he stared in awe at the A.I in front of him pounding at a projected keyboard.

**_43 seconds later..._**

"Done!" Midnight said as she pulled out a small chip from a counsel that appeared just as the keyboard had. "Please retrieve your Holo Castor from section G-3" Said the A.I pointing to a filing cabinet to the right of the teens.

Ash nodded and walked over to the cabinet and opened the draw marked '_F-J' _and looked at a box that was in between multiple folders that was marked G-3. He opened it up and to his amazement was a box that contained as holo castor.

"What the..." Ash whispered to himself while returning to the desk. "Now what?" Ash asked.

"Please open the package and retrieve your holo castor from inside" Midnight said.

Ash obeyed and opened the box and slowly pulled out a slim device and placed it on the desk.

_ (A/N it is in the shape of an iPod touch but it is very very slim.)_

"Ok" Midnight said while tapping a few keys and a hole opened on the desk and a terminal rose from it._ (It looks like the terminal thing you put cortana in on halo 4)_

"Pease retrieve you customized assistant from the console" Midnight said as a small chip came out of the terminal. Ash slowly took the chip from the console.

"Finally please insert the chip into your holo castor" Midnight said. After a few minutes of observing the holo castor Ash found a small opening that allowed him to slide the chip into. As soon as he inserted the chip the holo castor made a soft _ping_ noise surprising Ash.

"What did I just do?" Ash said to Midnight.

"You just placed chip containing data to create your own personal A.I made specially for you" Midnight said. "To begin creating your A.I please place your thumb onto the center of the Holo Castor"

"Maybe another time" Ash said. He attached a small magnet to the holo castor that was connected to a black string he found in the box. He then put it on and it resembled a necklace type get up. "Thank you Midnight" Ash said. Midnight simply nodded and vanished.

"Where did she go?" Harrison asked.

"I don't know..." Ash said as his voice trailed off. "but I feel like we will see her again very soon"

* * *

**Ok, now all I'm going to say is that this A.I thing is related to Cortana, yesturday I was online checking out Cortana, a personal assistant for windows phone similar to siri and I decided "hey why not give Ash an AI?" Let's say that this A.I is...special, not in a bad way though. Now then I'm done with the whole A.I shit cause it looks like I'm taking a lot of shit from halo and RVB and in reality I'm not so yea...anyways let's see who can guess what Ash's A.I will be named! Hint: it isn't a human name. It's got something to do with...things not on earth... Anyways R&R guys!**


	44. Getting it over with

**Hi. Yupp. Nah I don't like the lack of enthusiasm in this intro so let's start over. Heyyyyyy it's Nexxus! There we go, much better! I'm surprised that everyone was so into the whole A.I thing! So that's a good thing! Ok so here's the thing, I know the gender, attitude, and name of Ash's A.I but YOU don't. So I want people guess the name, gender, and personality of Ash's A.I and hey maybe I will change my mind and use one of yours! Well ****it'd up to you to try to change my mind :D well Enjoy guys!****  
**

**Disclaimer: Well I did have a different disclaimer written on Friday but I never finished...so yea...I don't own pokemon**

* * *

"An A.I made just for me..." Ash muttered as he walked down the street leading to his hotel. He and Harrison had said their goodbyes hours ago due to the fact Harrison had a battle. Ash stared at the sinking sun in the distance and just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. "I thought the PLA was the sponsor of the tournament, not Z...whatever it's called" He sighed and sat on a bench as multiple thoughts ran though his head.

"Harrison said that Midnight wasn't there when he went and got his Holo Castor...and why would a building full of not just expensive electronics but a building full of A.I and multiple ways for them to communicate with people not have at any protectio. At all?" He asked himself. He stared off at the distant pier and saw the blunette from Sinnoh doing God knows what.

"It doesn't make sense? Who in their right mind would leave all of that unattended?" he murmured. He was lost in thought and he failed to notice an orange haired girl from cerulean city.

"Ash?" the voice said snapping Ash out of his train of thought.

"Oh..Misty" Ash said softly feeling anger starting to rise in his stomach. "What do you want?"

"Can't two old friends just sit next to each other and talk?" Misty said.

"Yeah they do" Ash said emotionlessly. "But you're not an old friend"

"I see..." Misty said said sadly as she plopped herself onto the bench. "Brock told me everything"

"I know" Ash said trying to remain calm. "You told me that when we were on the beach"

"I...I just.." Misty said trying to form a sentence but was interrupted by Ash.

"Just what Misty!" Ash snapped at her. "Just what! You just what?!"

"You have every right to be mad Ash" Misty said calmly making Ash's anger cease for a moment.

"Yes...I do" Ash murmured. His eye grew blue for a moment until Misty placed a hand on his shoulder and said "You don't need to do that Ash"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked confused that Misty knew about his aura abilities.

"Brock told me about the whole memory share thing and he made it very clear and went into great detail as to what actually happened" Misty said calmly. She inhaled and began to speak once more. "I...I'm sorry for what you must have been through since that day, I mean you must have been put through hell. Depressed about you mom and infuriated at us..." She felt her eyes growing heavy and she blinked away the coming tears.

"Misty-" Ash said trying to speak until Misty began to speak once more.

"And after everything...I didn't believe you...after all that you and Delia had done for me I just..."

"Misty stop" Ash said firmly catching the gym leaders attention. "The past is in the past and there is no changing what happened back then. What matters is what happens right here and right now. I get it you're depressed, you feel like crap, and you deserve to but-"

"Ash...just forget about me" Misty said sadly as she stood up until Ash yanked her back down onto the bench.

"But no one, not even after what you did, deserves to feel this way. Misty I..." Ash said until Misty smiled and gave him a quick hug.

"Good luck with that girl Ash" Misty whispered into his ear causing him to blush before releasing him and dashing off.

"I don't need luck" Ash a said with a smile appearing on his face. When Ash stood up and was about to walk away Misty ran back and said "I'll see you around and thank you" quickly giving him a kiss on the cheek making him blush once more before she finally ran away for the final time.

"Well...that just happened" Ash said before putting his hands in his pockets and began to venture off to the hotel.

* * *

_Current Time: 8:45 Pm_

"Hello?" Ash said as he walked into his hotel room until a little girl knocked him to the ground in a bone crunching hug.

"Daddy you came back!" Kaylin squealed happily.

"Of course I did" Ash said wrapping his arms around her. "Why wouldn't I be?" asked Ash confused.

"Because of yesterday" Serena said walking up to the two of them.

"Oh...that" Ash said awkwardly thus earning a moment of silence until he himself decided to break it. "Kaylin believe me I will always come back" Ash said soothingly as he rubbed Kaylins back. "Besides...the two things I love the most in life are here and I wouldn't trade either of them for anything" He said with a small blush making Serena smile broadly.

"Pika!" Pikachu said angrily walking up to Ash.

"Make that three things" Ash said nervously causing the small group to break out in laughter. Once their laughter had died out Kaylin ran up to the island and grabbed a pokepuff and ran back to Ash and handed it to him.

"Me and Mommy made these all by ourselves!" Kaylin said proudly with a wide smile plastered on her face. "Try one!"

"Sure!" Ash said enthusiastically while taking a bite out of the pokepuff. His eyes widened as he savored each bite until all that was left was an empty hand much to his dismay.

"Did you like it daddy?" Kaylin asked cutely making Serena smile when Ash gave the small child positive feedback earning a squeal of joy from the little girl.

"Hey Ash-" Serena said until Kayin decided to finish her sentence.

"What did you do today daddy?" Kaylin asked sweetly.

"Oh I just did some training" Ash said not wanting to tell the full story as he was still unsure of the mysterious encounter himself.

"Oh that's cool!" Kaylin said before yawning and rubbing her eyes.  
"Looks like someone is sleepy" Serena teased.

"No...I'm not" Kaylin said wearily trying not to pass out.

"I'm pretty tired too" Ash said pretending to be fatigued trying to save Kaylin from further embarrassment.

"Ok fine let's all go to bed" Serena said as the trio walked into their room. Serena tucked Kaylin in and immediately the little girl fell asleep. Serena then walked over to Ash and plopped herself next to him. "So Ash" Serena said when she noticed him fidgeting with something. "What else did you do today?"

"I got this" Ash said showing her the holocastor.

"Wow! Those are really expensive, how did you get one?" Serena asked.

"It's a long story" Ash said yawning.

"OK but you best tell me tomorrow" Serena said as she crawled into bed and hit the lights. "Night Ash"

"Night Serena" Ash said. When he was sure she was asleep he pulled out the holo castor and turned it on.

"Might as well get this over with" Ash said as he placed his thumb onto the device as it scanned it and a small loading bar appeared with a DNA strand on the screen.

* * *

**"GOT TO GO BYE!"**


End file.
